Silence
by R011ingThunder
Summary: She had always been taught that the Surface-Dwellers were vile, selfish creatures. But that human captain, Gray, didn't seem self-serving or petty. Could everything she believed in be wrong? Juvia had no choice but to discover the truth for herself. It's a Fairy Tail as Old as Time! Mermaid AU: Gruvia, Nalu
1. Chance Encounter

**It's Monday! I'm very excited to share the first story in my new Tail as Old as Time series. If you're into fantasy and fairy tales, hopefully you'll enjoy this.  
**

 **So I know that a mermaid-themed Gruvia is nothing new. It's been done—and done well—by many others before me. (Do a quick Google search. Between the fics and the fanarts, there's so much awesome stuff out there!) At first, I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to pursue it. But fairy tales are fun and plot bunnies show up and, well, _this_ happened. So I hope you like it!  
**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Lightning split the sky.

Juvia unleashed a torrent of water that rocked the enemy ship. She could feel the heat of the enemy artillery as they responded with a volley of cannon fire. With a flip of her tail fin, Juvia submerged, tucking herself into a ball.

The shots peppered the water around her. A streak of grey rocketed by, shoving Juvia away from the humans' attack.

It was Gajeel. He had covered his skin with iron plates. The scales on his tail had transformed into metal as well. Juvia used to wonder why the extra weight didn't make him sink, but Gajeel seemed to prefer this form for battle. The extra layer of armor made him practically impervious.

"Watch it!" snarled Gajeel.

"Thanks," said Juvia. "But I had it under control."

Gajeel just snorted. "You know how dangerous the humans can be."

Juvia pressed her lips together. She knew perfectly well.

No one could remember how the conflict with the humans had started. It had gone on for generations.

The Surface-Dwellers were a disgusting and heartless bunch who cared for no one but themselves. They had their weapons, their wars and their politics. A petty bunch they were, obsessed with power and possession. Over the years, they had gotten even more powerful, obtaining magic through charms and lacrima implantation. It was unnatural.

Like a scourge, they spread across the land. They had the arrogance to presume they could conquer the sea as well. In their boats, they would venture out where they didn't belong.

The Sea-People, born with their magic powers, were the last defense against the Surface-Dwellers. It was up to Juvia and her kind to push them back. The humans needed to be kept on land, where they belonged. That was the only way the oceans could remain a sanctuary for those who were born with magic.

"Juvia! Gajeel!" cried Meredy, as she swam past. Her eyes were bright with excitement.

"What's happened?" asked Juvia.

"Totomaru's caught one of their ships on fire!" Meredy shouted back. "Come on!"

"Heh-heh! That'll teach them!" growled Gajeel, moving to follow.

Juvia surfaced with her friends, shaking her sopping hair out of her eyes. Sure enough, the ship was aglow, deck engulfed with a wooden deck.

Two of the senior officers had come on deck to respond to Totomaru's attack.

"What's the status, Cana?" one of them asked. With his commanding presence and steady bearing, Juvia could tell he was the captain.

Cana, a female officer with wavy brown hair, fanned out a stack of cards in her hand. "Things are going up in flames, sir," she hollered back.

Cana let her cards fly with a neat flick of her wrist. A jet of water sprang forth, irrigating the deck. It made little difference as Totomaru's magical flames blazed on.

"Well, that was helpful," Cana said dryly. "Well, what do we do now, Gray? … _Captain_ ," she corrected herself.

The enemy captain kept his cool, surveying the damage with stormy eyes.

"Let me handle this!" the other officer shouted. He seemed like an excitable man with vivid hair and a boisterous voice. He didn't seem to be holding any magical objects. He must have been one of those humans with a lacrima inside of him. Disgusting.

The captain, Gray, shot him an annoyed look. "There's enough fire here without you adding to it, Natsu!"

"I wasn't gonna add to it," said Natsu. "I was gonna eat it!"

"You'll make yourself sick eating that," said Cana. "Don't you remember last time?"

"You know what they say," Natsu grinned, revealing sharp canines. "Fight fire with fire."

"Shut up, Natsu," growled Gray. "You don't fight fire with fire." He brought his hands together. The loop of metal around his wrist glowed, sending magical energy to his hands. "You fight fire with ice!"

Gray slammed his hands to the deck. Ice stretched across the floor. It rose, freezing Totomaru's flames solid.

Juvia gasped. No one had ever been able to do that before.

"You've got to be joking!" said Totomaru, shaking his head. With a huff, he submerged, shooting toward the ocean floor.

"No way," mumbled Meredy. "This guy's unreal."

"Show-off," muttered Gajeel.

"Nice one, man! Now it's my turn!" shouted Natsu. He slammed his fist into the block of ice, sending shards flying.

Cana whooped. "That's the way!"

"And now we take the fight to them!" Captain Gray shouted, his face pulling into a confident smirk.

"Load 'em up, guys," Natsu called to the gunners. He took his place on the gundeck, a brilliant flame appearing in his palm. He lit the cannons, one after the other. They fired in rapid succession.

Juvia ducked, diving deep where the cannon balls wouldn't reach her. Beneath the surface, she could see Aria had maintaining a pocket of air that Totomaru was using to start a blaze. They were trying to set fire to the bottom of the ship.

It was a brilliant idea if the humans didn't catch them first. They would need a distraction.

Juvia rocketed upwards with a flick of her tail. She surfaced, just in time to see that Meredy and Gajeel had teamed up to return a volley of throwing knives, enhanced with Meredy's sensory magic.

Gray responded by sending a formation of ice spears in their direction.

Juvia summoned a blast of water, knocking the blades aside. They dropped uselessly into the sea. Bringing her hands up above her head, Juvia conjured a helix of water. It spiraled toward the mainmast. The wood creaked, bowing under her attack.

But before she could snap the splintering wood, it was buttressed with a sheaf of ice.

"Look alive!" Gray barked. He shouldered his way in front of the Cana, throwing up an ice shield to protect them both from another attack from Gajeel.

"I was doing fine, sir," she retorted.

"You can never be too careful."

"God, what I wouldn't give for a drink…" muttered Cana.

Juvia had raised her hand to attack, but she found herself unable to return fire. Weren't humans supposed to be selfish?

* * *

 **I know Natsu doesn't really have an implanted lacrima, but in this AU, all humans use holder-magic. Also, the whole motion-sickness thing is out. I needed him to be Gray's Navy buddy, and I couldn't really do that if he was going to get sick every five minutes. _  
_**

 **I originally only meant for Cana to make a cameo appearance, but she was too awesome, so she'll end up playing a decent-sized role in the story. (Actually, originally she was supposed to be Erza, but I struggled with the idea of Erza answering to Gray, so she became Cana instead.)**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, Totomaru's plan works:** _"Don't look now, but there's a fire on the lower deck," reported Natsu._

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	2. Evacuate

**It's Monday! Here's some AU Fairy Tail fantasy to get you through the week. :) I appreciate everyone's enthusiasm for this new 'verse. I'm glad it's working out. :P  
**

 **darling** **spider : I absolutely love them too. They're way too much fun. Thanks!  
**

 **Waffels:** **Hook, line and sinker? That's clever! (I mean, pun intended, yes?) Thanks for stopping by! Hope you enjoy this next bit.**

 **guest:** **I appreciate it! Cheers! :)**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

A crash sounded. The ship lurched, its stern rocking skywards.

"What was that?" asked Cana, bracing herself against the side of the ship. She could feel the deck shift dizzyingly under her feet.

Natsu rushed up from the gundeck. "Don't look now, but there's a fire on the lower deck," reported Natsu.

"What did you do, Natsu?" growled Gray.

"It wasn't me!"

Gray scowled, shutting his eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Cana. "Aren't you going to freeze it?"

Gray shook his head, frowning. Cana could see the emotion in his eyes when he looked back at her.

"Can't you feel it? We've taken on too much water already. I'm barely holding the mast up as it is. Like it or not, the _Fairy Tail's_ done for."

Natsu swore. "So now what?"

"We evacuate. Get the men to the jolly boats."

Evacuate? Cana couldn't believe what she was hearing. The _Fairy Tail_ wasn't Gray's first command, but she was his most cherished possession. She could only imagine how much it hurt him to give that order.

"Retreat?" asked Natsu. "We can't retreat!"

"We don't have a choice," Gray said impatiently. His lips pressed into a thin, displeased line. "Even if I patch the hole in the hull with my ice, this ship is going down."

"With respect, sir. You know the prince isn't going to like this," said Cana.

"Screw Lyon," said Gray. "What's he gonna do? Court-martial me?" He shook his head. "The men come first."

"You heard the captain, Natsu," said Cana. "I'll find Warren and have him let everyone know we're clearing out. You and Romeo can ready the boats."

"Right," said Natsu with a nod.

Cana found Warren below deck without too much trouble.

"Cana," said Warren. "What's going on?"

"We're sinking," said Cana simply. They were all seasoned sailors, so there was no need to sugarcoat. "Captain wants everyone to get to the jolly boats. Now."

"I'll let them know," said Warren, bringing two fingers up to his forehead. But he wasn't saluting. He was preparing to send the rest of the _Fairy Tail_ sailors a message.

 _Attention, Fairy Tail. An announcement from your captain. This is an evacuation. Leave your posts and proceed to the jolly boats immediately. Again, proceed to the jolly boats immediately._

With her job done, Cana made her way toward the jolly boats. She ran into Gray on her way back up. He was heading in the wrong direction.

"And where do you think you're going, Captain?" Cana demanded.

"Covering our retreat," said Gray. "Don't wait for me."

"Are you crazy?!"

"We're sitting ducks in those jolly boats and you know it," he countered sternly. "Those guys'll blow us out of the water before we can even blink."

"Gray, if you think I'm going to let you—"

" _Let_ me?" asked Gray sharply. "We might have grown up together, but I'm still your senior officer," he reminded her.

"But—"

"Would you just trust me?" said Gray. "Now isn't the time to argue!" he shouted, before disappearing below deck.

"Don't do anything stupid," muttered Cana, frowning.

Shaking her head, Cana made her way to where Natsu and Romeo were waiting in the last of the jolly boats. When they got out of this, she was definitely hitting the tavern.

"Is that everybody?" she asked.

"Just about," he said, helping her into the jolly boat. "Have you seen Gray?"

"Captain said to shove off," she reported hollowly.

"What?!" said Natsu. "No way."

"I don't like it either, but those are our orders," said Cana.

Reluctantly, Natsu started lowering the little boat into the water.

Gray emerged from below deck. He had a grim look on his face and a bag in his hand. It looked like it was filled with gunpowder.

"Hurry up, man! We're ready to go!" Natsu shouted.

"You hurry up and get that boat in the water," responded Gray. Cool as ever, he covered the upper deck in ice again, but this time it was black. It looked like it was mixed with dirt, or…

…Gunpowder.

He really was crazy.

"Told ya I had a plan," he shouted, sprinting toward the boat.

"You are insane! … _Captain_ ," added Cana, fighting a smile.

"Natsu!" shouted Gray. "Do it now!"

"With pleasure!" Natsu inhaled deeply. He stacked his fists before bringing them to his mouth. He blew, sending a spout of flame surging across deck.

The flames instantly vaporized the ice, igniting the gunpowder frozen within. Gray bolted for the opposite end of the deck, his legs moving faster and faster to try to leap to safety. The world behind him vanished behind a wall of steam and billowing smoke. Behind it, an inferno blazed, finishing what was not already destroyed. With the last of his strength, Gray leapt off the side of the ship just as the vessel vanished behind the black wall. It swallowed the _Fairy Tail_ , consuming the ship and Gray along with it.

Cana fell forward as the force of the blast hurled the tiny jolly boat across the water, sending them spiraling out into the open ocean. She coughed, the smoke from the blast burning her throat and making her eyes water.

Cana looked up, her ears still ringing from the deafening boom. It sounded like the world had just exploded. And all she could see through the impenetrable, black smoke was the distant glow of the ship's smoldering wreckage.

A strangled cry escaped Cana's throat.

She couldn't believe it. He couldn't be gone. It wasn't possible.

" _Gray!_ " Natsu lunged for the edge of the little boat, nearly capsizing them.

Cana yanked him back in the boat. "Sit down, Natsu," she ordered, her voice barely a whisper.

Romeo locked his arms around Natsu's squirming form. "Come on, Natsu. Don't do this."

Natsu shook his head furiously. "We have to go back," he insisted. "Let go of me, Romeo!"

"And do what?!" Cana snapped, her voice wavering.

"We can't just leave him!" Natsu snarled.

Romeo tightened his hold. "Do you think he'd want that?" the younger gunner asked.

"We can't… He's not…" Natsu fell limp in Romeo's grasp, the fight draining out of him.

Swallowing hard, Cana shook her head. "We're going back to port," she choked. "Captain's orders."

* * *

 **And... I couldn't help writing Lyon into this 'verse too. (Readers of my [Mazeverse] series know that I've got a soft spot for Lyon.) But don't worry, I don't let him take over this fic. Nope. I've already got Cana doing that. XD  
**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, Juvia comes to the rescue:** _The human was unconscious when she found him, dark hair floating around his face like a halo._

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	3. Rescue

**It's Mermaid Monday! ;) This chapter was inspired by some of the awesome mermaid Juvia fanart out there.  
**

 **waffels:** **Thanks!**

 **darling spider : They'll reunite soon. And we'll be meeting all kinds of old-new friends in the upcoming chapters. Stay tuned!  
**

 **Kyogan-Saori:** **Thanks for stopping by. I went ahead and tried to reply to your review via PM, since it looked like you had an account. If you'd prefer not to do the PM thing, then let me know. :)** **  
**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Juvia dove after the human captain, plunging after him into the dark depths of the ocean.

He may have been the enemy, but he had fought valiantly. Juvia hadn't missed the way he had willingly sacrificed himself for his crew. This man didn't seem to be a heartless monster. If anything, Juvia couldn't help but feel drawn to him.

The human was unconscious when she found him, dark hair floating around his face like a halo. Bubbles formed near his nose and mouth as the unyielding pressure of the ocean squeezed the last of the air from his lungs.

Humans weren't built for a life at sea.

Juvia wrapped her arms around his chest, trying to keep him from sinking any further. She hadn't expected him to be so heavy, but she wouldn't dream of letting go. She was the only thing that stood between this human and the watery clutches of death.

Juvia refused to leave this man to such a fate.

Heart pounding in her chest, Juvia fought with all her strength, trying desperately to get the human back where he could breathe. She gave a powerful shove with her tail, rocketing them skyward. Juvia drove them up toward the surface of the ocean with one final push, her shoulders drooping in relief when they finally broke through the waves.

"I've got you," she panted. "I won't let go, I promise."

Juvia's eyes widened when she realized that the man still wasn't breathing.

"Hey, come on," she murmured, jostling him gently.

He didn't respond. Her chest tightened in panic.

Juvia could see the shore in the distance. It wasn't far. On her own, it would take but a few minutes to reach. But with the human captain in tow? Juvia wasn't as confident. She doubted the man could wait that long.

Arms still around him, she floated the man on his back, tilting his chin back to clear his airway. Taking a deep breath, she pressed her lips to his, exhaling hard.

Nothing. Dread chilled Juvia to the core. But she tried again. And again. And again.

Hopeless though it seemed, she kept trying to inflate the captain's stubborn lungs.

But then the man shuddered, coughing hard.

Dizzy with relief, Juvia tightened her hold on him as he choked, tilting his head to the side as he expelled the water he had swallowed.

"That's it, Darling. Breathe."

Confident that he would survive, Juvia headed toward the coast. Though she was an able swimmer, the additional burden of carrying the human's deadweight hindered her progress. Despite this, Juvia pulled Gray along with unrelenting strokes, making steady progress. Exhaustion had set in by the time Juvia had gotten them to shore.

Dawn was breaking, the sun just beginning to rise from beyond the sea. Gently, Juvia pulled Gray out of the water, setting him on the sand. She brushed his hair out of his face.

His breathing was still shallow. The chill of the sea had set in, making him shiver miserably.

Still, he was strikingly handsome. She hadn't noticed before. Not when she was fighting against him. And not when she was rescuing him. But now, in the glow of dawn, she couldn't help but notice.

Gray stirred, a low groan coming from his throat. The pull of consciousness had his pale face contorting in pain.

"It's okay. You're safe now, Darling," said Juvia softly. "…Gray?" she whispered, his name foreign on her tongue. Foreign, but not unpleasant.

Juvia carded her hand through his hair, hoping to bring the injured warrior some comfort. Watching him suffer like this tore at her heart.

Juvia wondered if it would be wrong to use her healing magic on him. He may have been the enemy, but he was also a fellow warrior. He was no different than Gajeel or Totomaru.

If their positions were reversed, she would hope the humans would have the decency to help one of her teammates this way. Looking at the man before her, the thought didn't seem so outlandish.

Captain Gray was a respectable man, the sort that had the admiration of an entire crew. More than that, all of his men seemed to genuinely care for each other. Surely that had to count for something.

Making up her mind, Juvia took one Gray's hands in both of hers. She shut her eyes, willing her magic to flow into his body, enveloping him with a gentle blue glow. _Heal._

After a few minutes, the color started returning to the captain's face. His breathing eased, and the lines of pain smoothed away. The human was out of danger now.

Not the human. _Gray_.

Her job done, Juvia knew it was time to return. She needed to get back before the others noticed she was missing. But she wasn't ready to leave yet. She had so many questions, though she wasn't sure who they were for.

So she stayed. She stayed with Gray, long after the sun had risen. She stayed until she saw another human — a female with blonde hair — coming down the beach.

Hastily, Juvia retreated into the water, ducking behind a large rock. She didn't want to be seen by this newcomer.

Juvia's eyes widened in fascination when the human woman hiked up her skirts, running over to the captain's side.

"Hey, Mister! Are you okay?" the woman called. "Mister?"

Satisfied that she had left Gray in good hands, Juvia returned to the sea.

* * *

 **Who do you suppose our blonde friend is?  
**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, a fateful encounter:** _"No. Way." Another officer was sprinting down the beach. "No freakin' way! Gray, is that you?!"_

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	4. The Girl from Akane Bay

**It's Mermaid Monday! And yes, as all of you correctly guessed, our blonde friend is the one-and-only Lucy Heartfilia! :)**

 **Waffels:** **You're sweet! And I'm glad this has given you another reason to smile on Mondays. But you're 1 for 2; it'll be a few chapters before we see Lyon in this universe. If you'd want to see (a different take) on Lyon sooner, can I point you at my Mazeverse AU series that I upload on Fridays? It's not fantasy, but my writing style is similar there. It might be a fun read if you're up for a no-rules, what-if journey of our FT mages and the blurred lines of their relationships (both friendships and romantic).**

 **guest:** **Thank _you_ for stopping by. It's always a pleasure to hear from you.**

 **darling spider:** **Thanks a bunch!**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

It wasn't every day that one found an unconscious stranger on the beach.

From the official-looking blue overcoat he wore, Lucy guessed he was a Navy officer. Maybe a captain?

He didn't appear to be hurt. If anything, he seemed to be sleeping. But this was a bizarre place to be taking a nap.

Lucy gave his shoulder another tentative nudge.

"Mister? Can you hear me?"

The captain opened his eyes, blinking groggily. "Wha-? Where?" With a groan, he pushed himself up, bringing his hand up to his head.

"Careful," said Lucy. "Are you okay?" Her hands hovered, unsure whether or not to offer assistance.

"Yeah. Just…" The man looked around, squinting at the sun. "This is… Akane Bay. What am I doing here?" he muttered.

"I was kind of hoping you'd be able to tell me," she said softly. "What's the last thing you remember?"

He frowned. "I was on my ship…" he said. "Correction. I jumped off my ship. I guess I musta washed up on shore."

"You're pretty lucky then."

"I'll say. We were pretty far out last night."

"Wait. Out here?" asked Lucy. She had run to her window when she heard the explosion last night. "You mean the giant fireball was yours?"

The captain gave a wry smile. " _Was_ ," he repeated. "I doubt there's anything left of the _Fairy Tail_ anymore."

"Well, that's a—"

"No. Way." Another officer was sprinting down the beach. "No freakin' way! Gray, is that you?!"

"Natsu!" The captain pushed himself to his feet.

The other officer, Natsu, shook his head, staring. "I thought you were a goner, man."

"Yeah, me too." Gray shrugged. "But here I am."

Natsu surveyed his companion with narrowed eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Quit looking at me like that. I feel fine. Better than fine, actually."

"That's kind of unbelievable, all things considered," said Natsu. "I mean that explosion was pretty ridiculous. That was way too close, even for us."

"Yeah?"

"Cana's going to murder you. She was bawling her eyes out over you last night."

Lucy wondered who this Cana was. A sister or girlfriend maybe?

Gray arched an eyebrow, seeming unaffected by this comment. "Natsu… Cana doesn't cry."

Now it was Natsu's turn to shrug. "Well… you know what I mean. She was pretty upset. For Cana, that is."

"Hm. Where is she, by the way?"

"Satan Soul Tavern. Where else?"

Gray groaned. "I suppose we need rescue _her_ from drowning now?"

Gray's response caught Lucy by surprise. What kind of weirdos would talk about letting their sister or girlfriend go to a place like that so casually?

"We should get going," Gray said to Lucy. "Sorry to have interrupted your morning like this."

"Oh, no, don't worry about it," she said, smiling.

"Really, man?" asked Natsu, shaking his head in disapproval.

Natsu crouched down, bringing himself at eye-level with Lucy. She hadn't realized that she was still sitting in the sand.

He flashed her a toothy grin. His eyes, a unique shade of olive green, caught her by surprise.

"Thanks for saving him," Natsu said. "This one's a total pain… but he's still our captain."

"I didn't really do anything. I mean, I just kind of found him here." Lucy shrugged, though she was pleased nonetheless.

"Yeah, but still…" Natsu extended his hand, offering to help her to her feet. His grip was strong, but not overbearing, and much warmer than she had expected.

"Hey, I didn't get your name," he said, still holding her hand. "Miss…"

"Just Lucy is fine."

"Loopy, huh?" said Natsu seriously. Then he cracked a grin.

" _Lucy_ ," she corrected, brushing sand from her skirt.

"Thank you, Miss Lucy," said Gray politely.

"Maybe we'll see you around, yeah?" asked Natsu. "Catch ya later, Loopy!"

What a weirdo.

* * *

 **Ahhh! And now they've met. I love Natsu and Lucy! I don't write nearly enough of them.  
**

 ** **So, side-note... a mermaid story doesn't quite work when the capital is landlocked (like Crocus is).** So I kind of moved the capital of Fiore to Akane, mostly because there seemed to be a nice beach there. **

**Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, Juvia's team does not agree:** _"She's a big girl, Gajeel. She can do what she wants. If she's silly enough to let some human get her, that's not our problem."_

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	5. Decision

**It's Magical Mermaid Monday! :) You guys are rocking my world with all the love and support. I totally appreciate it!  
**

 **Waffels : Thanks a bunch!**

 **Guest : Natsu is like a five-year-old. He still thinks the right way to get a girl's attention is to yank one of her pigtails and call her names. :P  
**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Juvia found herself spending much of her time in Akane Bay. She wasn't entirely sure what she was hoping to see. She wondered if she was looking for confirmation.

She knew that Surface-Dwellers were cruel. She had been told that all her life. Part of her wanted to know for certain that it was true.

At the same time, Juvia almost hoped to glimpse a spark of good in the humans, though if she was being entirely honest, the idea frightened her. Such a realization would shatter the very core of every belief that she had ever held.

Perhaps her motivations weren't quite so profound. Maybe she was just hoping to catch a glimpse of the dashing human captain, Gray.

Juvia knew it was silly, the way her thoughts kept drifting back to him. Gray. With his courage and compassion, encountering Gray had changed her. It was as if meeting him had permanently left a mark on her heart.

Surveillance completed for the day, Juvia headed back to the undersea cave that the Sea-Dwellers were using as their base. Most of the group had gathered here today. Meredy was watching Sol and Totomaru play cards. Aria had formed a little pocket of air, and he was batting around with his tail, as if it were a ball.

As she entered, Gajeel looked up from his drink. "Where've you been, Juvia?" he asked, his studded face scrunching up in annoyance.

"Nowhere," she said quickly.

He frowned. "You're always sneaking around these days."

"I'm not _sneaking_ ," she said. Sneaking implied that she didn't want to be caught, but she didn't know if she cared one way or the other.

Gajeel scoffed. "I don't like the way you go off by yourself all the time. It's dangerous out there."

"I can handle myself just fine."

"Leave her be, Gajeel," interrupted Bora. The leader of their little bunch, Bora, was seated on a rocky ledge. "If she wants to get attacked by the humans, that's her concern," he said coolly.

"What?" barked Gajeel.

Bora shrugged. "She's a big girl, Gajeel. She can do what she wants. If she's silly enough to let some human get her, that's not our problem."

Even though Bora seemed to be supporting her position, his patronizing tone made Juvia bristle.

"I don't think the humans are as bad as you all make them out to be," she blurted, the words out before she could stop them.

All chatter in the room stopped.

"Eh? What are you on about?" growled Gajeel.

"I mean during that last battle, the other day. Didn't you see? I thought they seemed a lot like us."

Bora laughed. "How precious. Juvia, my dear. Don't tell me you've gotten soft."

"I have _not_ gotten soft. You can't deny the fact that the human captain was willing to sacrifice himself for his crew. And they would just as quickly have laid down their lives for him."

"What's your point?" asked Aria.

"Do you think people like that are really selfish? Cold-hearted?"

For a while no one responded.

"They're still arrogant," Gajeel snarled, crossing his arms.

"The one was totally full of it," agreed Totomaru.

Juvia shook her head. "All I'm saying is: do you really even know what we're fighting for?" She didn't wait for a response. Turning, she jettisoned from the grotto without a backward glance.

"Juvia, wait!" shouted Meredy. "Juvia!"

It didn't take long for Meredy to catch up with her.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"Not exactly," said Juvia. "Just confused."

"About what? Is it because of him? The enemy captain?"

"What about him?" asked Juvia carefully.

"I saw the way you were watching him," said Meredy.

Juvia shook her head. "I wasn't watching him."

"You like him, don't you?"

Juvia bit her lip, looking away. "Sort of."

"Juvia," said Meredy quietly. "This really isn't a good idea. I mean, the Surface-Dwellers? They're dangerous. And you've seen this guy for, what? All of two minutes?"

"It was longer than that. Besides, that's only part of it."

"What, then?"

"Ever since we fought Gray and his crew, I've been wondering. Is this really right?" Juvia waved at the ocean around them. "What are we even doing here?"

"Oh, he's got a name now?" asked Meredy, throwing her hands up in annoyance.

"They seem so much like us, Meredy."

"But they're _not_ us! They're humans. They steal their magic. They fight each other. They're petty and corrupt."

"And we're not?" asked Juvia. "I don't know what we're fighting for, Meredy. And following Bora isn't doing it for me anymore," she sighed. "I've made up my mind. I'm going up there."

"Up on land? You can't!" Meredy said shrilly.

Juvia spoke slowly, grappling with her response. "I don't know if I can keep on fighting if I don't get answers. And the only way to do that is to find out for myself. I think… I think Gray may have the answers I need."

"Yeah, but how are you going to do that? We can't go on land," said Meredy, pointing at Juvia's tail.

"I'm going to see Master Jose. He might be able to help."

"The Phantom Lord? I'm liking this idea less and less, Juvia."

"Jose has really powerful magic. They say he can do just about anything. If anyone can help me out, he can."

"Just be careful."

* * *

 **One of the things that always bothered me about Disney's take on _Mermaid_ was Ariel's motivations. Sure, I've heard the argument that Ariel was always daring and that she's motivated by curiosity. I've also heard her described as an awesome example of a fictional female character who took action to go after what she wanted. But that's not what it felt like to me... I know it's been a few years since I've seen it, but it felt like Ariel was decided to make bad decisions because she had a crush on some guy. (My apologies if I'm ripping on your childhood favorite.)  
**

 **While there is nothing wrong with Juvia's little crush (we've all been there), I felt like she would need a stronger reason to be making life-altering decisions. Come on, let's be fair. It's one thing to take a detour in hopes of running into your crush (whether you're watching him from the ocean or stopping by the Starbucks on the way home because you know he works on Tuesdays). It's a completely different thing (magnitude-wise) to be making deals with certain unscrupulous individuals.**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, Juvia seeks the Phantom Lord:** _"Nobody comes to a place like this unless they want something."_

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	6. The Phantom Lord

**It's Monday! Thanks to all for all the continued support with this fic. I've really enjoyed connecting with each of you and hope to make more new friends as the story continues.  
**

 **darling spider : Thanks so much! **

**Waffels : ****Thanks! So, o** **ne of my favorite quotes is: the first sight of love is the last sight of wisdom. That's Ariel in a nutshell. And canon Juvia too, I think.**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Blue Skull Bayou was a marshy glade where the water was always black as ink. The overgrowth here was so dense that the sun's light never reached the surface of the water. Even without the gnarled roots and dangling branches, the thick, unearthly fog made for an unforgiving barrier.

Juvia shuddered. Never had she been in a place that was so cold and uninviting. She had always considered water to have a comforting and familiar presence, but this water was no friend of hers.

The deeper Juvia went, the darker it became. Shadows swirled and stretched, reaching for her with clawed hands. They swooped past, as if to warn her away from this accursed place.

Still she pressed on, for this was where Master Jose kept residence. The Phantom Lord, as he was often called, was infamous for the unearthly feats accomplished by his powerful magic.

"Hello?" Juvia called, her voice sounding weak and hollow to her own ears. "Is anybody there? Hello? Master Jose?"

A tall man emerged through the mist, a robe of aubergine purple draped around his shoulders. With his pale, gaunt face and his cold, dead eyes, he was every bit the Phantom Lord.

"Yes? Who calls?" he asked. His voice was oily as an eel and just as unpleasant.

"My name is Juvia. Are you Master Jose?" she asked.

"What is your business, girl?"

"I've heard that your magic is capable of miraculous things," she said carefully.

"Is that what they're saying these days?" he asked flatly.

"Yes, it is. That's the rumor anyways."

"So, you're here for a miracle, then?"

"I didn't say that," said Juvia.

"Please, what else are you here for, girl?" he sneered. "Nobody comes to a place like this unless they want something."

There was a sick knot forming in Juvia's stomach. For a moment, she considered turning back. But if she did, she might never know the truth.

"Well? Out with it, girl. I'm a busy man with things to do."

Juvia swallowed hard. "Can you help me with—That is—"

"Speak up," Jose snarled.

"Legs," Juvia blurted out.

"Legs?" asked Jose, looking amused. "You mean like a crab?" He made a scuttling motion with his hands.

Juvia shook her head. " _Human_ legs. I want legs, so I can walk with the humans."

"You want me to make you a human?" asked Jose. "This is something you don't see every day. Why would a Sea-Person want to get mixed up with those nasty humans?"

"I was just curious," said Juvia.

"Curious?" mocked Jose. "Your soul is an awfully steep price to pay just to satisfy idle curiosity," he simpered.

"My _soul_?" echoed Juvia, recoiling.

"Yes, of course," he sneered. "I'm a businessman, my dear. You don't think I work for free, do you? Or didn't your rumors tell you that?"

Juvia bit her lip. These were things that she hadn't thought about.

"It's just your soul," he reasoned in a soothing voice. "It's not like it's doing you any good."

"And just what good will it do you?" Juvia asked carefully.

Jose sighed. "It gets awfully lonely out here by myself. Sometimes, it's nice to have a little company."

Juvia remembered the swooping shadows that she had run into when she first entered the bayou, the ones that seemed to be alive. Maybe they had been, at one point. Juvia shuddered.

"I'm a reasonable man. And I can tell that you're new at this," said Jose. "So let me help you out. If you tell me what you're truly after, maybe we can make a deal."

Despite her initial misgivings, Juvia thought this sounded fair. "It all started a couple of weeks ago," she began.

Master Jose nodded, stroking his thoughtfully as Juvia explained the particulars of her situation to him.

"What a… _sweet_ story," purred Jose, after she had finished. "Though, I feel like I've heard this one before. You know, the transformation magic that you're asking me to perform is no small feat. Normally the price for something like that… well, like I said, it's your soul. In this case, though, I'd be willing to cut you a bargain," he said.

"And what would that be?"

"So glad you asked," he said.

Jose waved his hand, conjuring a scroll of parchment and a quill. They hovered in the air beside his shoulder.

"I can turn you into a human for a trial period, say three weeks?" The quill scratched along as he spoke, taking down the details of the arrangement. "That should be long enough for you to get all your questions answered, right? Prove that Surface-Dwellers are actually capable of love?"

"I think so," said Juvia.

"How do you feel about a little wager, then? If these humans are actually capable of love, making one fall in love with you shouldn't be too difficult, right? You're a lovely girl."

"I suppose that's true," said Juvia.

"So if you can get one of those humans to fall in love with you before the three weeks is up, then you win. I'll even let you decide if you want to stay up on land permanently or if you want your tail back."

"Any human?"

"How about that captain of yours? Gray, was it? He seems like a decent fellow."

Juvia couldn't deny that. But there was still something bothering her. "What happens if I can't do it? If I need more time?" she asked.

"Then I still get your soul," shrugged Jose.

Juvia pursed her lips, still unconvinced that this was a better deal.

"How long could it possibly take to fall in love with someone?" asked Jose. "Your Captain Gray caught your eye pretty quickly. In fact, I'll bet that the only reason he hasn't fallen for you is because he hasn't seen you yet," he continued smoothly. "You might not even need all three weeks."

Juvia frowned. Master Jose made a good point.

"Unless you don't think you can do it…" he added, sounding almost sympathetic.

"No, no. That shouldn't be too difficult," said Juvia quickly.

"Excellent. I'd hoped you'd see it my way," said Jose.

"So where do we start?" asked Juvia.

Jose plucked the scroll of parchment out of the air, handing it to Juvia. "Go ahead and sign this for me."

"What is this?" asked Juvia, eyeing the paper warily.

"Our contract, of course, silly girl," said Jose. "As I said, I'm a businessman. This is just a little precaution that I take to make sure that we're both aboveboard."

Juvia squinted at the spidery script that crawled across the yellowed paper. "It's a lot longer than I thought it would be," she said.

Jose shrugged. "It's all boilerplate. Standard details that need to be worked out, you understand, I'm sure. Feel free to read it if you want."

Juvia eyed the document. The words swam across her vision, her impatience getting the better of her. She skimmed the rest of the text. The overall spirit of the agreement seemed about right. "I just have to sign it?" she asked finally.

"Right there," said Jose, bending over to point at the signature line. "Just so you understand, this contract is magically binding."

"I understand." Juvia penned her name, sealing the deal.

"Excellent!" said Jose, his voice taking on a sinister note. He grinned, seeming far too pleased with himself.

Juvia was starting to wonder what she had actually agreed to. But before she could ask, Jose waved his hand, making the contract roll itself up before vanishing into the fog.

"Let's get you transformed. We'll start with your magic," he said, holding up a ring between two fingers.

"My magic?" asked Juvia, startled. She didn't remember promising him that. All she had asked for was a pair of legs.

"Of course," said Jose. "You wanted to be a human. Isn't that what we agreed to, silly girl? The humans don't have magic. You won't be able to keep yours if you want to walk among them."

"Of course," said Juvia uncertainly. She _had_ agreed to be transformed into a human, hadn't she? "I suppose that makes sen—"

Juvia broke off with an anguished cry, her back arching as pain shot through her body. It was like a jolt through her bones, a burning in her chest, an agony like nothing she had ever experienced. Her vision blurred as she fought to breathe, her ears ringing with the sound of her own screams.

Then silence.

Slowly, Juvia righted herself, her heart still pounding. There was an empty ache inside her chest. Her magic was such an integral part of who she was, and just like that, it had been ripped away. She wondered if this was what losing one's soul felt like. Hopefully she'd never have to experience that.

"The extraction was a success," said Jose clinically, looking at the ring in his palm. It still glowed with Juvia's magic as he closed his fingers around it.

Juvia opened her mouth to comment, but no sound came out. Juvia could feel her features twist into an expression of horror.

"Don't look at me like that," said Jose. "I obviously can't have you telling them about our little bet," said Jose. "You understand, I'm sure. Besides, this is what you agreed to."

Juvia glared at Jose, shaking her head furiously.

"I don't understand what you're upset about," he said. "I gave you the contract. You looked it over before you signed it. Honestly, nobody is ever satisfied these days. Tell you what, as a sign of good faith, I'll even do you a favor, no charge."

Juvia frowned. She wasn't sure she wanted any more from Jose. The magnitude of what she had agreed to was starting to sink in, making her stomach feel cold and heavy.

"I was just going to transport you closer to Akane Bay," explained Jose. "That's pretty far away from here, and I'm not sure you'd be able to make it that far as a human. It wouldn't be terribly fair if you drowned before our bet even started, would it?"

Juvia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good luck," purred Jose, waving his hand.

An instant later, Juvia found herself back in the open ocean. Here, the water was a clear blue and she could see the sunlight at the surface. But she didn't have time to admire its beauty.

A magic circle rotated below her, a column of purple light shooting skyward. Bathed in its glow, Juvia could feel the transformation beginning. Juvia felt her tail going numb, the loss of feeling starting at her fin and inching upwards towards her waist. It was a strange sensation, almost like being erased.

Juvia looked down to make sure her tail hadn't actually disappeared. Knowing Jose, anything was possible. Juvia saw the glowing silhouette of her tail, stretching, morphing, dividing, reshaping itself. Then the glow faded away, leaving her with two slender human legs.

Unable to believe her eyes, Juvia reached down to poke her knees. They were rough and knobby, but they were definitely real.

She was _human_!

Juvia gasped, regretting it immediately. That was the other thing she forgot about humans. They couldn't breathe underwater.

Kicking wildly, Juvia clawed her way to the surface, gasping to fill her burning lungs with sweet, sweet air.

Looking around, Juvia recognized the spot where she had surfaced. This was where they had fought the humans. Where she had rescued Gray.

It was ironic and almost a bit poetic.

Once more, Juvia made the familiar swim towards Akane Bay. But her clumsy, new legs couldn't propel her like her tail could. Never had Juvia felt so awkward in the water. Water had always been her element.

The last time she had struggled like this, she had Gray in her arms as she carried him to safety. This time, she made the journey for herself, to join Gray on land. No, to find the truth about the humans.

But last time, Juvia had been powerful and confident. This time, she was without both her tail and her magic.

This time, Juvia felt lost.

* * *

 **Long-time readers will know that I'm a dub watcher. (I can't really deal with subtitles and I could never get into manga... I think I just don't know how to read... ;D) I mention this because you might notice that this world's Jose isn't strictly Fairy Tail's Jose. I was influenced by the fact that he shares an English dub actor with Fuehrer King Bradley from Fullmetal Alchemist. As a result, there are moments where Jose seems mild-mannered and almost trustworthy, like King Bradley. But I kept him as Jose (instead of choosing a more soft-spoken FT villain) because I wanted to parallel Juvia's relationship to Jose in the anime, the way retains a position of power over her.  
**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **:** _Jose's lips twisted into a cruel smile. "Renegotiate?"_

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	7. Favorite Client

**It's Mermaid Monday!**

 **Waffels and Darling spider: Thank you both so much! You guys are rocking my world right now.**

 **Actually, all of my readers are rocking my world. ;) You guys are the best!**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

The Phantom Lord was alerted to a disturbance at the edge of his domain.

"Somebody else here to seek my services. What a bother," he sighed.

Rising from the inky water, Jose surfaced. Years ago, he had been a Sea-Person, though, these days, he had dealings with both Surface-Dwellers and Sea-People alike. There was no sense in discriminating, provided that the client could pay the price, of course.

With as highly sought after as his services were, such a philosophy had served him well. Dealing in Shade Magic meant that there were few repeat customers. Despite this, Blue Skull Bayou was always a busy place, between new customers and old ones who still lingered. Waving away the shades of former clients, Jose set out to greet his latest guest.

Jose was surprised to see the sniveling little man who had encroached on his privacy today. He smiled. This would be quite the show.

"If it isn't my favorite client," said Jose. "Come in, come in! What can I do for you today? Is the charm I made for you still working as expected?"

"Yes, it's working just fine. Beautifully, actually. I've been able to help all the merchants in the Love and Lucky Merchant Association pay off their outstanding debts."

"Good, good. I guarantee all of my work, so I wanted to make sure you were satisfied," said Jose pleasantly. "I wouldn't charge you for something that wasn't working."

"That's what I'm here about, actually. I need more time. I'm here to ask for an extension."

Jose bit back his irritation at the man's audacity, smiling instead. "You know, we were very clear about the terms when you signed the contract," said Jose.

"I'm here to renegotiate," he said.

Jose's lips twisted into a cruel smile. " _Renegotiate_?"

This little human weasel was nearly as conniving as he was. No matter.

"I don't usually allow revisions to the contract, but… just this once, we can revisit the terms."

This was sure to prove entertaining.

The man nodded. "I had until the next full moon buy up all the businesses within the association, at which point, the contract would be considered complete. Otherwise, I'd relinquish my soul to you."

Jose nodded. "Sounds about right. What seems to be the problem?"

"The next full moon is four days away. I won't be able to finish this before then. I don't really want to relinquish my soul either."

Jose pretended to look pensive. "If you want, I could substitute your soul for someone else's. Your daughter's perhaps?"

The man's eyes grew fearful. "No, absolutely not!"

"What can I do to help then?"

"I need more time. A couple of weeks should do it."

"See, I don't know if I can do that," said Jose. "I'm not sure it's fair to give you two extra weeks."

"But—"

"You know, it's unprecedented, but maybe we could just negotiate a new set of penalties," suggested Jose.

"What do you have in mind?" the man asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Heartfilia," purred Jose. He reached into his robes, pulling out his latest acquisition: a ring containing that naïve Sea-Girl's Water Magic. "Listen closely…"

* * *

 **Looks like Juvia's not the only one making deals with the devil...  
**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, two more familiar faces:** _"What's the hold-up, man?" Natsu rounded the corner, stopping short._ _"Not these two!" he groaned._ ** **Can you guess who Natsu's run into? Hint: our favorite power-couple is joining the party!  
****

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	8. The Heaven's Wheel

**It's another Mermaid Monday!**

 **This is a chapter that I've been super excited for... We get to meet two more characters. I had a lot of fun with this universe's version of them; I hope you like them too.**

 **Waffels : Ouch! Hope your hand's feeling better. :)**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

It never failed. Whenever Gray didn't want to see someone, he was all but guaranteed to run into them.

Gray had been heading towards the docks to meet Natsu and Cana. They were to spend the morning looking for a suitable replacement for the _Fairy Tail_. Privately, he had suspected that their search was in vain. They could purchase another ship, but there'd never be another _Fairy Tail_.

That was when he ran into them. His long-time rival and her little sidekick.

"Captain Fullbuster!"

Gray clenched his teeth at the sarcastic greeting. He was _not_ in the mood for this.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Knightwalker," he ground out.

The fierce redhead looked almost gleeful. "I hear you've obliterated another ship. What is this now? Four?"

" _Three_." Gray clenched his fist.

"A record all the same, I'm sure," she said scornfully.

"Don't be so hard on him, Erza," her companion said. With the distinct tattoo on his face, Knightwalker's first-officer was unmistakable. "You know that Fullbuster's little dinghy can't hold a candle to our _Heaven's Wheel_."

" _Jellal_ ," snarled Gray. The _Fairy Tail_ may have been reduced to driftwood, but Jellal's slight still stung.

"Hello, Gray. Good to see you. You seem to be in good spirits."

"No thanks to you," he growled, flashing a teeth-baring grin.

"What's the hold-up, man?" Natsu rounded the corner, stopping short when he saw the crew of the _Heaven's Wheel_. "Not these two!" he groaned.

"Go wait with Cana," said Gray shortly. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Natsu's lack of self-control. He was getting enough grief from Lyon about property damage without adding Natsu's brawling to the equation.

Gray's Gunnery Master shook his head. "Not happening."

"I see your pet salamander doesn't come when it's called," crooned Knightwalker. "Don't you know how to keep discipline of your crew? No wonder you have such problems at sea!" she crowed.

"At least my crew has a mind of its own," said Gray. "More than I can say for your lap-dog."

"What's keeping you two?" interrupted Cana. "Oh, geez," she said, cringing when she saw who they were talking to.

"Looks like the party's all here," said Jellal.

"Captain Knightwalker and Jellal. What a surprise," deadpanned Cana, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. But then Cana's lips turned upward in a sarcastic grin. "You know, I'd love to catch up, but we've got to get going. You and I should definitely meet up for drinks sometime though," she said. "I'll buy the first round. Just name the time and place."

The two women faced-off, each glaring unblinkingly at the other.

Gray couldn't help but admire Cana's nerve. Most people wouldn't have the guts to challenge Erza Knightwalker directly.

With one final goading look at the captain of the _Heaven's Wheel_ , Cana tore her gaze away. Gray couldn't tell if she had won the staring match or not, but she didn't seem too dismayed. She clamped a hand on Gray and Natsu's shoulders, steering them down the street.

"I let you out of my sight for one minute and I find you brawling," she complained.

"I wasn't brawling," said Natsu.

"I was _keeping him_ from brawling," interjected Gray.

"I can't stand those two. I'd kick Erza's butt any day," muttered Natsu.

Gray snorted. Even he wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight with Erza Knightwalker.

"You know that striking a senior officer is a penalizable offence," said Cana flatly.

"They're not senior to you and me," Gray pointed out. "What that Jellal guy needs is a fist to the face. Fix his smug mug right up."

"Cana just basically challenged them, right?" said Natsu. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"Since when were you concerned about being wise?" asked Gray.

"Doesn't matter." Cana waved them off. "If they're smart, they won't do anything. I could drink them both under the table any day. At the same time," she added.

"I don't understand why they're Lyon's favorite," complained Gray. Sometimes he wondered if he would dislike the crew of the _Heaven's Wheel_ any less if it wasn't for his cousin's preference toward them.

"For good reason. You can't deny they do good work, Gray," said Cana.

"Yeah, but she's not a better captain than I am."

"Well… I mean…" Cana shrugged, looking away.

" _Cana_!"

Natsu guffawed, laughing so hard his face turned red. "He totally deserves it, but give the guy a break, Cana," he gasped.

"Fine," she sighed, a smile pulling at her lips. "Ship or no ship, truth is, we wouldn't sail with anyone but you, Captain."

* * *

 **Remember when I mentioned that Cana was almost Erza? Well, I liked the idea of a sea-faring Erza so much that I had to write her in. Why Knightwalker? Because it's a cool name (and there's another reason too, but it's kind of silly). I see her as being _our_ Erza (the Earthland one). Since she and Gray aren't childhood friends in this universe, they never had The Riverbank Moment. I see that as the beginning of Erza's being able to open up to others. If that never happened, Erza would still be pretty high-strung and she and Gray would still hate each other.  
**

 **So I know this is a Gruvia fic, but I figure I'd share this announcement all the same. **If we've got any Grayza readers or angst junkies out there, I'll be posting a bonus story on Wednesday. Keep your eyes peeled for _Always_.  
****

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, Gray meets Juvia...again:** _"Do I… know you from somewhere? You seem sort of familiar," he said._

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	9. Mysterious

**It's Monday! This was such a fun chapter to write, so I'm hoping you like it!  
**

 **Waffels : XD**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

A fruitless morning at the shipyard had left Gray out of sorts.

"None of them are as nice as the _Fairy Tail_ ," complained Gray.

"Doesn't matter, 'cause you can't afford any of them," Cana pointed out.

"We could if we could take another job," said Natsu.

"We can't," said Gray. "In case you've forgotten, we're currently a crew without a ship."

Being stuck on land was putting him in a foul mood. He didn't belong here. He belonged out _there_ , on the water.

"Can't we just borrow one?" asked Natsu.

"Lyon was pretty clear about that. Until we can pay for another ship, we're grounded."

"Man, that sucks!" groused Natsu.

"We'll come up with something," said Cana. "We're sure to be able to earn the money we need somehow."

"We might, if you don't drink all our earnings away in the meantime," said Gray.

"Allow a lady to have a luxury or two," said Cana airily. She didn't seem bothered by Gray's snippiness.

"A lady?" snorted Natsu. "You?"

"It'd be one thing if you stopped after a drink or two," said Gray. "But with you, it's more like a dozen or two!"

"It wouldn't be if they didn't make the mugs so small," said Cana, emphasizing her point with her hands. "Do you think they'd let me buy the entire barrel?"

"You couldn't afford the whole barrel," said Natsu. "Prince Lyon isn't paying us to sit here on shore, is he?"

"Drat."

The trio continued to bicker as they returned to town. They passed the beach as they crossed the promenade. Gray spied a figure down by the shore. A woman was staggering her way across the sand wearing what looked like her underwear.

"Are you seeing that?" asked Gray.

"Hm?" Cana frowned. "Is that a girl? What is she _wearing_?"

"That's what you look like when you're dead-drunk!" chortled Natsu.

Cana smacked him in the head. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see if she needs help."

But Gray needed no encouragement. He was already half way down the embankment, leaving his crewmates to wait at the promenade.

When he got closer, he could tell that the girl didn't seem drunk. Her movements seemed uncoordinated, but that was primarily centered around her legs. Perhaps she had injured them somehow?

"Excuse me, Miss?"

The girl started at the sound of his voice, toppling backwards into the sand.

Gray cringed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya."

She looked up at him, her expression startled. She was unexpectedly pretty, with flowing curls and a small, expressive face. She had these wide ocean-blue eyes that just about made his heart stop.

"Wow…" muttered Gray. He ducked his head when he realized he was staring. He cleared his throat. "Are you, um… You're not from around here, are you?" asked Gray.

She shook her head, smiling brightly.

She seemed earnest enough and Gray didn't doubt her honesty. But something still bothered him. There was something far too familiar about this girl, like they had met not too long ago.

Gray crouched down next to her, looking at her curiously. "Do I… know you from somewhere? You seem sort of familiar," he said.

The girl started to nod, but then stopped. Instead, she smiled again, her eyes twinkling.

"What's your name?" he asked.

The girl opened her mouth to answer, but then shut it again.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you, ya know," said Gray. "I'm an officer in the Fiore Royal Navy."

The girl shook her head again, a hand up to her mouth in a silent giggle. Then she shrugged apologetically, pointing at herself. No, she was pointing at her throat.

"You… can't talk?" guessed Gray.

He knew he was right when the girl beamed, bobbing her head up and down.

"Have you always been like this?"

The girl shook her head no.

Gray cringed. He couldn't imagine losing his ability to communicate. "Did you lose your memories or just your voice?"

The girl shook her head. Just her voice then.

"Well, that's good," said Gray. "Not the voice part, but the fact you still have your memories. Still, must be rough."

The girl shot him a grateful smile.

Gray sighed. "So this is probably a dumb question, seeing as you can't say anything, but what are you doing all the way out here?"

The girl tilted her head at him. Then she put a hand up to shade her eyes. She swiveled her neck back and forth.

"You're lost?"

No.

"You're trying to get home?"

Another no.

"You're looking for something?"

The girl's face scrunched into an exasperated huff.

"Sorry, I'm pretty lousy at this," said Gray. "I always sucked at charades," he confessed. "I don't really know what you need or even if I can do anything about it. But if you want, I know somebody who might be able to help."

The girl's eyes widened. Then she nodded, obviously pleased with this proposal.

"The name's Gray Fullbuster, by the way. You can call me Gray. Or, well… I guess you can't. Sorry," he faltered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Something about this girl made him tongue-tied and awkward, like a schoolboy.

The girl 'laughed' again, her lips curving into a smile as her eyes crinkled in mirth. Gray found himself wondering what her laugh would sound like.

Offering the mysterious girl a hand, Gray helped her to stand. But she stumbled, barreling into his chest when her legs folded under her.

"Whoa, easy there! You okay?"

She nodded shyly, his shirt still fisted in her hands. Gingerly, she let go of him, only to stumble again, wincing. She sighed.

"Did you twist your ankle or something?" asked Gray.

She shrugged, gesturing with one hand as if to protest the idea.

"Okay… I guess that's a no? Maybe I could carry you? I just don't want you hurting yourself again," Gray clarified quickly. "Whatever you did, walking on it is probably going to make it worse. You might want to hold off until we can get you checked out."

The girl studied him warily. She seemed to consider it, eventually granting her permission with a nod.

Gray turned, bending slightly so she could climb on his back. "I gotcha. I swear I'm not gonna drop ya, okay?"

She was giving him that wary look again, but she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gray hoisted the girl up gently. "You okay back there?"

He felt her nod in response. Her loose hair tickled the back of his neck.

"Wow, somebody sure moves fast," hooted Natsu when Gray met them back at the top of the embankment.

"Shut up, Natsu," said Gray. "I'm just trying to help her out."

He trudged along the promenade, towards the castle.

"By taking her home with you?" asked Cana, falling into step with her crewmates.

"Don't be lewd, Cana," muttered Gray, his face heating up in embarrassment.

"Ever the gallant gentleman. Good manners suit you, Captain," teased Cana, undoing the buttons on her uniform jacket. She shrugged it off, leaving her in only her shirtsleeves. She draped her jacket around the other girl's shoulders. "I approve of this one. She's a good influence."

"I don't need your approval," growled Gray, wishing _he_ had thought to offer the girl _his_ jacket.

"You know what's weird?" said Natsu. "That was pretty much the same place I found Gray washed up."

"I noticed that," said Gray. While it wasn't out of the question for it to be coincidence, what were the odds of that happening?

"I thought the only thing you noticed was _her_ ," said Cana.

"Give it a rest already, will ya?" grumbled Gray.

Cana responded with a mocking salute.

* * *

 **Sometimes, Edgar (the other half of R011ingThunder) and I beta each other's stories. He thought that making Juvia lose her voice was excessive. I ignored him, because this was just way too much fun! Keep your eyes open for other creative ways that Juvia uses to get her point across.  
**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, Gray brings in help (guess who?):** _Gray had said that she was one of the brightest minds in the Kingdom of Fiore. But currently, Juvia had her stumped._

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	10. Juvia

**It's Monday! I'm glad you guys are liking all the fluffy-fluff. Enjoy it while it lasts... Once the plot picks up, it's going to leave Gray and Juvia _reeling._ XD  
**

 **As always, I appreciate all the reviews on the last chapter! I love hearing from you guys. Responses to those I didn't get to PM are below.  
**

 **Guest : lol! How about the Levy-nator? XD**

 **Waffels : Aww, thanks! She's going to have to get really creative for sure!  
**

 **darling spider : Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Temptest Shadow : I appreciate you stopping by! I had a lot of fun with this one, and I hope it doesn't disappoint.  
**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

"It's very strange." The small female frowned, pulling at the ribbon in her hair. She had introduced herself as Levy, the Royal Scholar. Gray had said that she was one of the brightest minds in the Kingdom of Fiore. But currently, Juvia had her stumped.

"You can't tell what's wrong?" asked Gray.

Levy shook her head. "She shows no signs of illness and she doesn't seem to be injured. Her legs appear to be fine. There's no reason for her loss of voice. Sorry guys, I've got nothing."

"It's fine," said Gray. "We were just kind of hoping," he said, giving Juvia another searching look.

Juvia shrugged, pulling Cana's jacket around her tighter. Having it made her feel less self-conscious.

"What about where she's from and stuff?" said Natsu. "Maybe that could be some kind of a clue."

Levy hummed thoughtfully, tapping her chin. "I got it! Be right back!" With surprising speed, Levy hurried to one of the tall shelves that lined the walls of the library.

Juvia wondered how Levy knew what was where. All the shelves looked identical to Juvia. Levy must have spent a lot of her time in here.

"This one," Levy said, rising on her toes to reach for a book. "…Almost…"

"Do you need help?" asked Natsu.

"I'm fine," said Levy quickly.

"You're, like, two feet shy of being fine," Natsu pointed out.

"Natsu!" hissed Cana, cuffing him on the head.

"Actually… could you push that ladder over here?" asked Levy sheepishly.

"Or I could just get the book _for_ you," he said, but Natsu did as he was asked.

"That's perfect," said Levy, mounting the ladder. "Wait right there." She pulled a couple of volumes from the shelf. "Catch!" she called, not waiting for a response before she let the books drop with a thunk.

"What? _Ow_!" Natsu glared up at her, rubbing his head.

"Sorry," giggled Levy.

"That's what you get for calling her short," laughed Gray.

"I did _not_ call her short," protested Natsu. "I was offering to help."

Levy climbed down the ladder. "You okay? I _really_ didn't mean to drop those on you," she said with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine. Just be careful next time," said Natsu, cracking a good-natured grin.

"He'll live, Levy. He's hard-headed," said Cana.

"Wow, guys," said Natsu. "No sympathy from either of you."

Cana and Gray exchanged glances, identical grins on their faces. Juvia laughed too. Even though she was surrounded by complete strangers, Juvia couldn't help but get caught up in the excitement. Everyone seemed to enjoy each other's company so much. They were nothing like how humans were supposed to be.

Natsu set the stack of books down as he and Levy rejoined them at the table. He was still rubbing the back of his head.

Juvia couldn't help feeling sorry for the energetic Gunnery Master, especially since she had laughed at him. Well, she could fix that. Reaching over, she tapped the table in front of him to get his attention.

"What is it?" asked Natsu.

Juvia reached across the table, grabbing Natsu's hand. She laced her fingers through his, shutting her eyes, preparing to send some of her healing magic his way. Her eyes flew open as she realized: she didn't have her magic anymore.

Sheepishly, she let go of Natsu's hand, sitting back down.

"What were you doing just now?" Gray asked.

Juvia shrugged. She wondered if she would ever be used to the loss of her magic. Even though it had been such a big part of her, it wasn't something she would think about. Now she definitely noticed its absence.

Levy opened one of the books, flipping through it. She set the open pages in front of Juvia.

"Can you tell us where you're from?" Levy asked gently.

Juvia looked down at what appeared to be a map. She recognized some of the coastlines, though the areas inland were foreign to her.

She started to point at the ocean, but she stopped herself, shrugging instead. Gray and his friends would think she was crazy if she told them she was from the ocean.

"Another no, huh?" said Natsu.

"Maybe she doesn't want to go back there. Are you running away from where you come from?" asked Cana.

Juvia shook her head. She didn't want Cana to think she was some sort of fugitive or refugee.

"Is there someplace you're trying to get _to_?" asked Gray.

It took Juvia a minute to find their location on the map. She pointed to it.

"Here?" asked Levy.

"Like the castle?" frowned Natsu.

"Probably like Akane," said Cana. "Maybe are you trying to meet somebody in town?"

Juvia wasn't quite sure how to respond to that one. She leaned toward Gray instead, throwing her arms around his waist and smiling brightly.

Gray flinched away at the unexpected contact, sputtering. Cana and Natsu laughed.

"Well, that answers that!" said Natsu.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you," said Levy cheerfully.

"I wonder why," deadpanned Cana.

"Yeah, whatever," Gray muttered, looking away. His face was flushed pink.

Juvia felt a little bad for embarrassing him. She nudged him in the shoulder, craning to peer into his face.

"What do you want?" he growled.

Juvia tried her best to make her smile look regretful.

Gray let out a huff. "Okay, okay! I'm not mad at you, all right? Geez!"

Juvia smiled brightly, clapping her hands.

"So what do we do now?" asked Natsu.

"I guess she can stay here in town," said Gray.

"This girl's not staying with you," said Cana. "That'll give people the wrong idea."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Did you miss the weird looks people were giving you on our way here?"

"What weird looks?"

"Honestly, Gray!"

"What weird looks?" he asked again, looking genuinely bewildered.

Gray may not have noticed, but Juvia hadn't missed the way people were staring. Of course, she didn't blame them. She had been wrapped in Cana's jacket, while she clung to Gray's back like some kind of barnacle. It must have been quite the sight!

"This girl is—"

"Would you stop calling her 'this girl'?" Gray interrupted.

Both Gray and Cana looked at Levy. "Can you figure out what her name is?"

Levy smirked. "One step ahead of you!" She pulled a small book from the stack. "This is a list of castle personnel. Anyone on the payroll is listed here. Servants, staff, the prince's aides and advisors, all of you military types, along with any artists and scholars who have sponsorships. See if there's anyone here who has the same name as you," she said to Juvia, passing her the book.

Juvia scanned the columns of names, realizing quickly that her name wasn't terribly common. But that was easily resolved. She pointed at the page.

"Jellal?" asked Natsu, frowning. "Your name is Jellal?"

Juvia shook her head, pouting.

"I think she means the letter J, Natsu," said Levy.

Yes! Juvia smiled. Then she pointed at another name.

"Fullbuster," said Natsu. "Your name's Fullbuster too?"

"Really, Natsu?" said Cana. "That's the letter U."

"I know my letters," grumbled Natsu.

Gray shook his head. "You mean the letter F."

"Why would she want an F?" asked Cana. "J-F doesn't spell anything."

Juvia clapped her hands to get attention. She pointed at Cana.

"So it is a U?" asked Cana. "See, what'd I tell you?"

The J in Jellal. The U in Fullbuster. The V in Levy. The I in Knightwalker. The A in Cana.

"J-U-V… It's Juvia!" said Levy.

Juvia wanted to give the Royal Scholar a hug. It was wonderful to hear the sound of her name again.

"That's a pretty name," said Cana. "Juvia. I like it."

" _Juvia_ ," repeated Gray. "So that's your name, huh?" he asked.

She nodded, her stomach doing a happy flip. Never had her name sounded so beautiful, so right, as when Gray said it.

* * *

 **So you know when _he_ says your name, and it sounds _special?_ Like, other people use your name all day long, but there's something different when it comes from someone who cares about you. You know what I'm talking about, right?  
**

 **Anyways that was my reason for making Erza's last name Knightwalker. I needed to find an 'I' somewhere... XD**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, Juvia reconnects with an old friend:** _Meredy laughed. "So you've made progress then! Good for you!"  
_

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	11. Link

**It's Monday!**

 **So there's actually another reason for my taking away Juvia's ability to speak. I don't know about the manga, but Juvia is a little grabby in the anime. I kind of wanted to let her get away with that in this universe (I'll point out specific moments later, if I remember), using the excuse that now she has no other way to get her point across, because she can't talk.**

 ** **While there's nothing wrong with being physically affectionate, it comes across as needy and desperate if that affection isn't somehow reciprocated.** This is true whether it's coming from a girl or a guy (Edolas-Gray, anybody? Ugh.) And, no, I don't buy the excuse that the other person's just shy. They might express their feelings differently if they're shy, but if they do absolutely _nothing_ , they may be taking your affections for granted. Clearly, this is a pet peeve of mine, but I'll quit ranting now. XD  
**

 **Guest : ******She's such an expressive character and s** he was a lot of fun to write this way. I appreciate the sentiment!**

 **Darling spider : Thanks a bunch! :)**

 **Waffels : You totally should! I think you'd have fun with it. Of course, I'm being a little bit of a hypocrite here. Even with two accounts (my personal one, and this one I share with the rest of the R011ingThunder crew,) I still post most of my reviews as a guest! Thanks again!**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Juvia was awakened by a strange pull. A _sensation_. She wasn't quite sure what was causing it, but whatever it was, it wanted her out of bed.

Juvia padded over to the window. It had taken her a few days, but she was finally starting to get used to these human legs. Stairs still gave her a little bit of trouble, but for the most part, she was able to move around on her own now.

Poking her head out the window, Juvia peered out at the water. Gray had arranged for her to stay in the castle, and Prince Lyon had been good enough to agree. He had even been nice to move Juvia to a room that overlooked the ocean after Levy had noticed her starring at the sea.

All of the humans she had met so far had been so kind to her, treating her as an honored guest. Cana and Natsu had visited twice. Levy would eat lunch with her most days. Even Prince Lyon had come to see how she was settling in.

Gray had been particularly sweet. He had been over nearly every day. They would go for walks around the castle and he was patient with her as she tried to figure out how to get her new legs to work correctly.

Juvia wasn't sure why she had been so nervous about her wager with Master Jose. After a week, it seemed like she would win easily. And after that, Juvia would even consider staying here.

True, she missed her powers and not being able to speak was inconvenient, but she was getting used to it. If anything, she rather liked being human. Spending time with Gray and his friends was much more fun than fighting with Totomaru and Sol and the others. This was something she could get used to.

Although, Juvia did have to admit that she missed Meredy.

"Juvia! Is that you?"

And now she was hearing things. Juvia could have sworn she had heard Meredy's voice.

"Juvia! Down here!"

Juvia looked straight down at the water below, her heart soaring when she saw her friend. She could hardly contain her excitement.

 _Meredy!_

But of course, she couldn't shout a greeting. So Juvia contented herself with waiving gaily.

"It's so good to see you!" cried Meredy. "I'm glad you're okay."

Juvia nodded, blowing her a kiss.

"I was scared for you after you said you were off to visit the Phantom Lord," admitted Meredy. "Are you sure you're okay? Why won't you say anything?"

After a week of using non-verbal cues to communicate, Juvia was getting to be something of an expert at it. She placed her hands on her throat and shook her head. Then she shrugged, raising both hands to emphasize the gesture.

"You can't talk?!" gasped Meredy.

Juvia started to raise her hand in response, but Meredy cut her off.

"I can't really see what you're trying to say, but I've connected with you using my Sensory Link magic." She raised her hand to show Juvia something glowing pink around her wrist. See if you can show me what you're feeling," suggested Meredy.

Juvia looked down, recognizing the chain of glowing hearts that had wrapped around her own pale wrist like a bracelet. This must have been what had woken her up.

"What happened to your voice? Did the humans hurt you?" asked Meredy.

Sensory Link magic couldn't transmit thoughts, so Juvia wasn't able to think up a response like she would if Meredy was telepathic. Strong feelings seemed to be able to make their way over the link, so Juvia focused on feelings of calm and comfort.

"You don't seem bothered by any of this," said Meredy. "You're not still on about this whole good-in-humans thing are you?"

Juvia pictured Natsu and Cana and how much fun they had.

"That's surprising," said Meredy. "So how's your human captain? Have you run into him again?"

Juvia couldn't keep from blushing as she thought about Gray. He seemed to be the shy type, but he had been so sweet over the past few days, taking her on walks with her and visiting often.

"That's good!" said Meredy excitedly. "I have no idea what you're happy about, but happy is good."

Juvia giggled silently. Then she propped her chin in her hands, looking up at the sky and giving an exaggerated sigh. She wasn't sure if Meredy could see, but she made a little heart with her fingers.

Meredy laughed. "So you've made progress then! Good for you! I'm glad everything's okay. I was starting to get worried and so was Gajeel."

Juvia was startled. Gajeel was always so short-tempered with her that Juvia wasn't always sure how he felt about her.

"Don't be so surprised," said Meredy. "You know that Gajeel only gets cranky because he's worried."

Juvia had missed talking with Meredy like this. And if she were honest with herself, she missed Gajeel a little, too.

"We miss you too," said Meredy. "I'll stop by and visit you again sometime. And I'll bring Gajeel next time, okay? Take care, Juvia!"

Juvia could hear the smile in her friend's voice. She smiled back, hoping Meredy could see it.

She couldn't wait to see what her second week among the humans would bring.

* * *

 **What will the second week bring? Nothing good for our poor Juvia...  
**

 **Next chapter, I'm going to start setting up the Nalu subplot in earnest. I kind of need both ships to reach the end at the same time. (Correction...I need both ships set up so I can put them on a collision course, and have them reach the end at the same time.)**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, Jude Heartfilia has plans for his daughter:** _Lucy shook her head. "I won't do it," she declared. "You can't make me."_

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	12. Influence

**It's Mermaid Monday!**

 ** **We're starting to move into what I consider to be Act II, so consider this the calm before the storm. We get our first glimpse of Prince Lyon. I'll hold my comments on him until next chapter, where he gets more than two lines of dialogue, so we can actually delve into his character.  
****

 **A big thank you to all reviewers; responses to guests are below.**

 **Guest : lol Just a little bit. We can sort of consider it the epilogue to Act I.**

 **Waffels : Yikes, that sounds unpleasant. I wonder if I should start putting disclaimers on these things. ;) I actually almost didn't bring Gajeel back, but their BroTP won me over, even in this reality.**

 **Guest : It'll be an few chapters before we'll see Gajeel, but he's going to come back in a big way. And hopefully he doesn't disappoint.**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

"This is an opportunity! Do you understand, Lucy?"

"Yes, father. I understand, all right?"

"Do not disappoint me."

Lucy sighed. She wasn't sure where her father had gotten this hair-brained notion that she should be Prince Lyon's bride.

None of this sat well with Lucy, but she knew better than to argue with her father. No one said no to Jude Heartfilia.

She might have forgiven his dubious methods if she were convinced that he was acting on her best interests, but she had a hard time believing that he was concerned about anything other the future of Heartfilia Holdings.

Heartfilia Holdings. After her mother passed away, Heartfilia Holdings was the only Heartfilia that her father still cared about.

With an unhappy sigh, Lucy climbed out of the carriage. She looked up at the seaside castle that overlooked Akane Bay. With its elaborate stone architecture and towers, it looked like something out of a storybook.

Of course, if this were a fairy tale, she'd be some kind of secret princess, giddy about getting to meet the prince. But this was real life and things like that didn't happen.

Lucy wondered what the prince was like. She knew that he was relatively young—rumors could typically be trusted for information like a person's age. Maybe he was cunning and practical like her father. Or he might be an arrogant bore.

It was probably better if he wasn't interested in her.

With her father leading the way, Lucy followed silently. She felt like a prisoner on her way to an execution. Lucy kept her head down, letting her father do the talking.

"Ah, Mr. Heartfilia. Good of you to come," said Prince Lyon.

Lucy was thoroughly unimpressed. Prince Lyon looked both arrogant and boring. _Perfect_.

"Your Highness. May I introduce my daughter, Lucy?"

The prince made an impatient sound. "While it's a pleasure to make Miss Lucy's acquaintance, I thought we were here to discuss fiscal policy in Fiore. Perhaps my attendant made a mistake in my schedule for today."

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but her father silenced her with a glare. He had been so irritable lately. Biting her lip, Lucy remained silent.

"No, no. We most certainly will discuss that. I just—"

"Forgot to mention that your daughter was an economist?" asked the prince dryly. He was surveying her with a sharp, though not unfriendly, look.

Lucy fought a giggle. She hadn't expected Prince Lyon to have such a sharp tongue.

"Regardless, she's welcome to join us," said the prince. "If you'd still like to talk policy, I'll have another place set at the table."

Joining her father and the prince at the table, Lucy sat quietly. She swirled her spoon through her soup. She found it difficult to pay attention to a discussion on expansionary fiscal policy and tax multipliers.

But her father was a better negotiator than Lucy had given him credit for. Despite the prince's obvious dislike for the idea, he ended up agreeing to most of her father's terms. And after what had to be the dozenth hint at finding a Lucy a suitor, the prince relented.

"You know," he said thoughtfully. "I have a cousin who is looking for a bride. Let me speak with him and see if we can't arrange an audience."

"Excellent," her father said, grinning broadly. "In the meantime, I'm sure you wouldn't mind putting us up for a few days while we wait?"

"I thought you lived in town?"

"Just outside of it, actually. In the countryside. If you'd allow us to stay, it would be a bit easier for us to talk."

Lucy could see the irritated set to the prince's features, but he responded easily. "I'll have rooms prepared," he said.

And that was how Lucy and her father ended up staying at the castle.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Lucy. The suitcase her father had her pack this morning had seemed extreme for a day trip, but all the extra changes of clothing were coming in handy now. It was almost too convenient.

"Things are working out well," said her father.

"You planned this?" asked Lucy quietly.

"Of course, I did. And it was only too simple to get the prince to agree."

"What? Couldn't hook the prince, so we're going to go after his cousin?" spat Lucy. She shook her head in disbelief. "That's disgusting."

Her father glared. "None of your backtalk, young lady. Keep in mind that the prince's cousin is a man of influence."

"Influence?!" cried Lucy. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It's always about money with you, isn't it?" hissed Lucy, pressing her lips together. "Money, politics and power."

"Have you no desire to better yourself?"

"I'm not going to marry some guy just because he's a noble!" Lucy shook her head. "I won't do it," she declared. "You can't make me."

"I most certainly can." Jude caught Lucy's arm, fingers digging into her wrist painfully. Jude Heartfilia's expression had twisted into an unrecognizable mask, his face flushed an angry purple. "You live under my roof and you will do as I say."

Lucy took an involuntary step backwards. Her father had never raised a hand to her before.

"Do I make myself clear, young lady?"

"…Yes, father."

* * *

 ** **Juvia's not the only one holding her silence...****

 **I struggled a little bit with how progressive to make Lucy. In FT, Lucy springs into action fairly often. She gets rescued a lot, and I see her as a bit of a damsel, but she is an active protagonist whose actions further the plot. However, I decided to take the time period into account (for once). I picture this as being set in the late 1700s, maybe the early 1800s, during the latter half of the Age of Sail. Women in that day in age did not have the opportunity to control their own destiny the same way that we do. I already subverted that trope with Cana and Erza by making them female sailors, which would not have been accepted in that day.**

 **For some variety, I played the trope straight with Lucy. I figured that as the daughter of a rich family, she'd be less likely to be flout tradition and fight against circumstance. Even though Jude isn't specifically abusive, I imagine that Lucy fears her father.** ** **Part of Lucy's growth arc in this story is to work her way out of this place of fear and to stand up for herself.** Her inaction is going to feel frustrating to the modern reader, but it was my opportunity to play with this sort of character (without an entire cast of women that walked out of the pages of Jane Austen).  
**

 **Rest assured, Lucy will, indeed, take action. But since I baselined her as hesitant and repressed (in this universe), she's going to have to earn that moment.**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, the prince's cousin is made aware:** _"You told them_ what?!" _snarled Gray._

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	13. The Luxury of Choices

**It's Mermaid Monday!**

 **guest : Agreed. But the real question is... why is he acting like that? Thanks for the review!**

 **waffels : Thank you! It's short, but I'm hoping this next bit makes you smile XD These two are my favorite to write.  
**

 **KiyomizuJ : You are so very right. Their world's about to come crashing down around them. lol. I appreciate the review!  
**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

"You told them _what?!_ " snarled Gray.

It hadn't been Lyon's intention to dump his Heartfilia problem on Gray, although in hindsight, it may not have been a bad idea.

"I'm not asking for a lot," said Lyon calmly. "Besides, you have a responsibility to this kingdom. You may not be noble by birth, but you're still in the line of succession."

Gray was pacing Lyon's study like a caged animal. "I am not interested in some random girl. You know that!"

"Don't be like that," said Lyon. "You haven't met her yet. Her father is a persistent one, but _she_ seems like a lovely girl, at least."

Gray glared. "If you're so enamored, why don't you date her?"

"You know it's not that simple," sighed Lyon, trying to ignore the pressure building in his skull. He'd been feeling so worn lately, and all of this yelling was not helping matters. "Gray, we've been over this," he said slowly.

"Yeah?" Gray scowled. "Explain it to me. One more time."

Lyon let out a slow breath, taking care to keep his temper in check. "The Heartfilias are from Fiore. As wealthy as they are, Mr. Heartfilia is a common merchant."

"So?"

"As the prince, I'm expected to marry a foreign princess or noblewoman. This would create an alliance that will strengthen Fiore's position on the world's stage."

"That's not a marriage, it's a merger!" snapped Gray, though he looked a little sympathetic, at least.

"We don't all have the luxury of choices. Some of us have to do what's expected of us," retorted Lyon heatedly, bringing a hand up to rub at his throbbing temples. There were days that he rather wished that he _weren't_ the prince. Today happened to be one of them.

"So you're basically dumping your problem on me, as usual." Gray's jaw tightened.

Lyon wondered if this was a blessing in disguise. The Heartfilias weren't a family to be taken lightly. _He_ couldn't reject them outright, but there was no reason that Gray couldn't.

Besides, it was entirely possible that he and Lucy might hit it off. She had seemed as reluctant about the idea as Gray did.

"Just think about it for a second," said Lyon, holding up his hand. "Strategically speaking, this isn't a bad match."

"How do you figure?"

"The Heartfilias are a wealthy family. They have no status, but plenty of money. You, on the other hand. Well, you're the opposite."

"I wouldn't need money if you'd actually pay me!" argued Gray. "The other captains make way more than I do. Have you seen the way Erza Knightwalker spends? I can't even afford half of that!"

Lyon started to roll his eyes, aborting the motion as pain flared in his skull. He dropped his head into his hand with a sigh. "Captain Knightwalker and her crew don't leave a trail of devastation in their wake. I only deduct enough from your wages to cover the damage." He had been hoping that penalizing Gray and his crew would make them more careful, but it only seemed to encourage them.

"There's no way it costs that much—"

"Gray, the _Fairy Tail_ is the third ship you've demolished in four months," Lyon said sharply.

Gray threw his arms up in protest. "The other two were an accident. And it was basically Natsu's fault."

"Between your trigger-happy Gunnery Master and that drunken First-Officer of yours, I really don't know what to do with the lot of you," sighed Lyon. His head was pounding. At this rate, they'd be the death of him.

"Except marry me off?" retorted Gray.

"Look," he sighed. "I'm asking you to meet with her. You don't have to marry her."

"Fine. I'll talk to her," Gray agreed. "But that's it."

* * *

 ** **I'm interested in hearing what you guys think of this world's Lyon. Originally, he was going to be nothing more than a name mentioned in passing, and I was going to focus more on Gray. But the complexity of his relationship with Gray is convenient, so I had to bring him in.****

 ** **He's one of my favorite characters to write because there are so many different ways to interpret his character. I'm biased because he reminds me of a friend IRL. In my other long-running series, I portray him in a (mostly) positive light. Here, I wanted to do something different. This is a man who is responsible for running an entire kingdom. I figured he'd have to be practical and maybe a little bit self-serving.**** ** **He leaves Gray feeling a little conflicted, and I'm hoping he makes you feel the same.**** **  
**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, Gray meets with Lucy...and so does Natsu:** _"Hey, there, Loopy!" shouted Natsu gleefully._

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	14. Loopy

**It's Magical Mermaid Monday! I'm starting off by addressing a couple topics that have become FAQs.  
**

 ** **For those asking about the sort of suffering I intend to put Gray and Juvia through, all I'll say is that I fully intend to test them and their resolve to be together. If they want to be fluffy-happy, they'll have to earn it. And if they can't figure it out (don't worry, they will; give them time), then they don't deserve each other. And I didn't pull my punches; I made them _work_ for it. :) It gets worse before it gets better.  
****

 **For those asking about Gray and Juvia's relationship, I'd say that what gives it potential here is that both of them are committed to _making it work_. My view of romantic love is that it's less about sweet words fluffy feelings and more about what he does to make her feel respected, protected and cherished. Less about how his gaze makes her knees weak and more about how she's resolved to support him through thick and thin. Attraction and chemistry are all well and good (and important in their own way), but they're worthless without commitment, loyalty, trust and devotion. Too often, I see people lose sight of this and instead pursue the adrenaline rush of the butterflies. Butterflies fade; relationships fall apart. (I once saw a couple get divorced after 20+ years of marriage... _depressing!_ ) What really makes the difference when it comes to a relationship standing the test of time? I don't have an answer. But I'll bet it's _not_ the butterflies. :)  
**

 **guest : As far as I'm concerned, this _is_ Gruvia. ****Sort of in line with what I wrote above, it's the fact that he fights to be with her and that she wants to stand by him. It's the way that they work against obstacles that might keep them apart. It's the way they will (eventually) be willing to put aside their differences, forgive (they will need _a lot_ of this), and move forward together. That's my idea of romantic. ;) Plus, if I'm not challenging their relationship, I'm not doing my job. At 30+ chapters, _Silence_ is too long to be a straight fluff-fest, lol. Thanks for the review!  
**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

"So, who are we supposed to meet?" asked Natsu again.

"I don't know, just some girl," said Gray, his expression stormy. "Lyon said that I just had to do was meet with her and we can be done with this nonsense. This is such a waste of time…" he groused.

Gray and his cousin had never gotten along, but Natsu had a feeling that Gray's irritation had less to do with Prince Lyon and more to do with that chick he found on the beach last week.

Natsu followed Gray to Lyon's study. Gray knocked before they let themselves in.

"There you are, Gray. It's about time," the prince said, rising to his feet. He scowled when his eyes landed on Natsu. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Great to see you too, man," said Natsu, responding with a cheeky salute.

"It isn't that I'm not pleased to see you here, Gunnery Master Dragneel," amended the prince.

"Then what's the problem?" said Gray.

"It's just that, well… You do realize that this girl is interested in _you_ , Gray? Romantically?"

"Yeah?" Gray quirked a disdainful eyebrow. "That's why we didn't bring Cana with us."

"Idiot. She wants to court _you_. Not both of you," clarified Prince Lyon.

"I never agreed to that!" snapped Gray.

The prince winced, his hand rising to his temples. "Must you be so _loud_?"

"You said I only had to meet with her," said Gray sullenly, lowering his voice. "I never agreed to court her."

"It's not—" Lyon broke off, squeezing his eyes shut with a wince. He took a shaky breath.

"Lyon?" Gray frowned, worried.

"Do whatever you want. I don't know that I care anymore," the prince sighed, collapsing back into his chair.

"Someone's responses are lackluster today. Everything okay?"

"What?" Prince Lyon blinked at Gray blearily. Then he shook his head, as if to clear it. "I'm just—I'm a little tired. That's all."

Gray frowned worriedly. "Would it help if we—"

"You want to be helpful?" interrupted Lyon harshly. "Then talk to Miss Heartfilia."

"All right," said Gray quietly. Natsu was surprised at how compliant he was being. "All right. I'll go."

"The Heartfilias are in the South Drawing Room," said the prince. "Do what you have to, but don't screw this one up."

Gray closed the door softly behind them before leading Natsu down the hall.

Natsu wasn't sure where they were going, but Gray seemed to. Natsu guessed that was because all the captains and their lieutenants would report in at the castle for new orders every time they arrived back in port.

"So that was weird," said Natsu. "Isn't he normally more like _I'm-Better-Than-You_ and stuff?"

"Now that you mention it, he was kinda off when we talked a couple days ago, too," said Gray. "I wonder if he's coming down with something."

"You don't think he'd fake sick to get you to do stuff, do you?" asked Natsu.

Gray stopped mid-stride, his expression morphing into one of annoyance. "I wouldn't put it above him. That sneaky, _manipulative_ —"

"Let's just get this over with, man," said Natsu. "Then you can go back to hanging with Juvia and you'll quit being such a sourpuss."

"I don't—" Gray let out a breath, turning away. " _Natsu_!"

Natsu grinned at how flustered he was becoming the mention of at Juvia's name.

"I am _not_ a sourpuss," protested Gray. "I can't believe he played me like that."

"Are you sure you want me tagging along?" asked Natsu when they arrived outside of the drawing room. "I mean, the prince basically said—"

Gray shot him a dark look. "You are _not_ leaving me to do this by myself," he said. Gray took a deep breath, throwing the door open.

In the drawing room, an unhappy-looking blonde girl was waiting with her father. Natsu had to do a double-take, but sure enough, it was _her_.

 _This_ was who Lyon was setting Gray up with?

"Miss Heartfilia, is it?" said Gray with cool politeness. "It's a pleasure to—"

"Hey, there, Loopy!" shouted Natsu gleefully.

"Natsu! And Gray, too," she gasped, her expression brightening.

Gray's eyes bugged out. " _Lucy_?"

"Hi." Lucy offered an apologetic wave. "Long time no see."

"You didn't tell me you two knew each other," said Heartfilia. "What a lovely surprise!" He grinned, but something about it didn't quite sit well with Natsu.

"I wouldn't say that we know each other," she said.

"Lucy found this guy washed up on the beach. She was nice enough to return him," said Natsu.

"How nice," said Heartfilia.

"We sure thought so," continued Natsu, pretending to be oblivious to Mr. Heartfilia's disdain.

"So what are you doing here?" Gray asked Lucy. "Not that we're not glad to see you."

"Well, my father seems to think that you're —"

"Rumor has it you've been looking for a bride, Captain Fullbuster," interrupted Heartfilia. He stepped forward to shake Gray's hand, pointedly ignoring both Lucy and Natsu.

Gray flashed a winning smile. "You shouldn't put stock in rumors. I can't stand idle gossip."

Lucy opened her mouth to speak. Then she shut it, looking over at her father as if he were a barracuda. Natsu winced in sympathy.

"At any rate, we've been quite impressed by your daring deeds," Heartfilia was saying. "Especially Lucy. And since I had business with Prince Lyon, it seemed a good opportunity to bring her along."

Lucy gave an exasperated huff, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Isn't that right, Lucy?" her father asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Sure."

" _Lucy_."

"Yes, father," sighed Lucy.

Natsu waited until Heartfilia's back was turned before moving next to Lucy. When he was confident the old nag wouldn't see him, Natsu gave Gray a pointed look. Gray needed to turn her down here and now before things got worse for the girl.

Gray nodded, showing that he understood.

"I'm afraid there's been a bit of a misunderstanding, Mr. Heartfilia," said Gray smoothly. "What I'm actually looking for is a new ship. That's probably what the mix-up was. Prince musta heard me use the word _broadside_. Not _bride_." He shrugged.

"That's okay," said Lucy. "It's actually better—"

Heartfilia frowned, cutting his daughter off. "Surely, you can't be saying that—"

"What I'm _saying_ is that unless she's got twenty-four guns and a rudder, I ain't interested," said Gray, shrugging. "Sorry. It's nothing personal."

Heartfilia made a noise of protest, starting to argue his point.

Leaving Gray to deal with the father, Natsu turned his attention to the daughter.

Making sure Mr. Heartfilia wasn't looking their way, Natsu gestured wildly, trying to catch Lucy's eye. " _You were better off without Captain Droopy Eyes anyways,_ " Natsu mouthed, pointing at Gray.

Lucy giggled. " _Natsu_!" she whispered.

" _Trust me. Total idiot._ "

Lucy shook her head in fond exasperation.

" _Is your old man always like this?_ " whispered Natsu, tipping his head towards Heartfilia.

Lucy made a face. _"Just about,_ " she mouthed back. She nodded for emphasis, though she didn't have to. Natsu had always had the sharpest ears out of anyone he knew. Inhuman, some people called it.

" _That sucks,_ " he muttered under his breath. Natsu had grown up without a father, but he'd always imagined what it would be like to have one. He found it hard to envision how a father could be so cruel to his own daughter.

" _Sometimes I wish…_ "

"What was that, Lucy?" Heartfilia looked back at his daughter, making Natsu sidle away quickly.

"Nothing, father."

"Hey, we really have to go," said Gray. "Don't we, Natsu? Duty calls."

"Huh? Oh, right!" agreed Natsu. "Duty calls!"

"No matter. Prince Lyon said something about a dinner party later this week. Will we see you there?" asked Lucy's father.

"I can't say that—"

"Don't worry, we'll be there!" said Natsu, surreptitiously pushing Gray towards the door. "Take care of yourself, Loopy! We'll see you there, okay?"

Gray turned to face him as soon as he had closed the door behind them. "Um, we _aren't_ going to that," said Gray.

"We have to!" said Natsu.

"Were you even invited?"

"No, but I'll bet _you_ were," said Natsu. "And we totally just promised Lucy we'd be there." Natsu could tell how badly the girl needed a friend. Her dad seemed to be pretty over the top. He wasn't about to leave her to deal with that on her own.

" _You_ promised her," corrected Gray. "Nothing to do with me."

"Oh, come on, man!"

" _No_ , Natsu."

"So that means we're going, right?"

* * *

 **GrayXJuvia. NatsuXLucy. Done. Right? XD Nope. Things can never be so easy... Anyone want to guess at what trouble lies ahead? And what's the deal with Lyon? Let me know your theories in a review! Next chapter starts the giant snowball of falling-apart-ness and I want to see how good you guys are at guessing. :)  
**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, trouble comes calling when Gray takes Juvia to the prince's dinner party:** _"Be discrete," Gray said. "Something weird is going on here and I don't like it."_

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	15. Ballroom Dancing

**It's Monday! Thanks to everyone who chimed in with theories. I'm going to lump my responses together (both to guests and signed reviewers), just so we can all see what's up.  
**

 **Regarding Jude Heartfilia: He is definitely a piece of work. He's almost a better villain than Jose, yeah? ;) I'm not going to try and redeem him and make him a 'well-developed' antagonist by giving him some sort of compelling reason for behaving as he does. Nope, he's just a small, greedy man. The scary part? There are a lot of social-climbing, power-grabbing jerks out there IRL. It's not just isolated to the rich and famous, either; it's anything from high school cliques to dirty office politics. What's worse is when you can't tell. Some people are so good at playing the game that people are none the wiser to their nonsense.  
**

 **Regarding Lyon:** ** **I sort of cheated and drew attention to the hints I was dropping, but y** es and double-yes to your observations! :)  
**

 **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter! :)**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Against his better judgement, Gray had agreed to go to Lyon's stupid dinner party.

For that, he blamed Cana. Natsu had gotten her so riled up at the prospect of dressing Juvia up that she had insisted that they all attend.

Granted, it could have been worse. As Navy officers, he and Natsu were able to get away with wearing their formal dress uniforms. Short of the additional embellishments on the cuffs, his dress uniform wasn't much different than the one he wore at sea. Then Cana, the hypocrite, had elected to wear her uniform too.

Juvia, on the other hand, was not so lucky. She was wearing a frilly blue dress she had borrowed from Cana and gloves that reached her elbows. It looked nice, as far as dresses went, though Gray couldn't imagine that it was particularly comfortable.

Juvia's eyes sparkled as she took in all the sights. At least she looked like she was enjoying herself.

"You ever been to one of these things before?" asked Gray.

Juvia shook her head, smiling brightly.

"Me neither," he confessed. "I usually try to stay as far away as possible."

With a hand on Juvia's waist, Gray guided her through the crowd, steering them away from Mr. Heartfilia as he passed. The last thing he needed was another one of that insufferable man's appeals to marry his daughter.

Juvia tugged on his sleeve.

"Hm? What's up?"

Juvia pointed out toward the center of the room.

"Oh. Dancing's started up," observed Gray.

Captain Knightwalker and Jellal had taken to the dance floor with unexpected grace. Unlike Cana, Knightwalker had elected to wear an actual dress. It was strange to see her out of uniform. Gray could almost be convinced that she was any other woman instead of the formidable sea captain he knew her to be.

Juvia tugged on his sleeve again. She tipped her head up, looking at him with those wide, blue eyes. She shot a longing look towards the dancers.

"Juvia…" sighed Gray. "I'm really… not much of a dancer."

Her eyebrows drew together in disappointment.

"You really want to go, huh?"

Juvia clasped her hands together, nodding.

"All right. Let me see… There's gotta be _someone_ here who knows how to dance."

Gray spied Natsu conversing animatedly with the Heartfilia girl, Lucy. He had his chest puffed out and she was laughing at whatever brainless comment he had made. Gray didn't want to interrupt their fun.

Cana was chatting with two crewmen from the _Cerberus_ , a goblet of something, probably alcoholic, in her hand. Normally, Gray trusted Cana's judgement, but he didn't know that he trusted either of Cana's new friends with Juvia.

Gray scanned the room, looking for his cousin. Lyon had been cornered by Lucy's father. After Gray's own encounter with Mr. Heartfilia, he couldn't help feeling bad for Lyon. As much as he didn't want to hand Juvia over to his cousin, it would be a decent excuse to rescue the idiot.

"I suppose Lyon knows how to dance," offered Gray with a wry smile.

Juvia hit him in the arm, shaking her head.

"Juvia? What's wrong?"

She frowned at him, jabbing him in the chest.

"What? _Me_?" Gray shook his head. "I told you, I don't dance."

Juvia pouted before grabbing hold of his elbow. She tugged him toward the dance floor.

"Okay… Don't say I didn't warn ya," muttered Gray, taking Juvia's hand.

Gray was all stiff knees and left feet as he led Juvia out onto the dance floor. He spun her in a circle, trying to keep time to the music by counting the beats in his head. Awkward and ungainly, he stumbled along, like he was trying to get his sea-legs. It reminded him of his first voyage.

Everything about Juvia made Gray feel uncertain and a little bit nervous, if he was being entirely honest with himself.

But the way Juvia beamed at him made it worth it. For someone who could barely walk two weeks ago, she moved with surprising grace.

Sometimes, Gray still wondered where she was from. As he twirled her again, he realized that it didn't matter. Juvia was Juvia. That was more than enough for him.

Juvia tipped her head to the side, blinking up at him curiously.

Gray shook his head. "It's nothing."

Juvia frowned, looking unconvinced. But Gray just grinned, dipping her suddenly, making her eyes light up in delight. Chuckling, he pulled her close, waltzing them across the dance floor.

Cana approached them as soon as the dance drew to a close, having abandoned her new friends from the _Cerberus_.

"That was a good show, Captain," she said with an impertinent chuckle. "You'll have to show the rest of the crew how it's done some time," she teased.

Gray could feel his face heating up. "Whatever. Juvia wanted to dance, okay?"

"And you did a _fine_ job—" Cana broke off when Juvia tapped her on the arm. Gray couldn't see her expression, but whatever she was doing, it was enough to make Cana grin and say, "All right, Juvia. I won't make fun of the Captain anymore."

"Really? What a shame," said Lyon, as he joined them. "Miss Juvia, Lieutenant Alberona," he greeted.

At the prince's arrival, Cana started to give a slight bow, but then shifted into a curtsy for Juvia to imitate.

Gray, on the other hand, gave an insolent snort.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Gray," said Lyon. He looked paler than normal, his eyes distant and glassy. "Lieutenant Alberona's interference, I take it?"

Cana inclined her head slightly at the acknowledgement.

"You've got no idea how persuasive she can be," muttered Gray.

"As expected from the lieutenant," commented Lyon with a wan smile. His tone was light, but Gray could hear the exhaustion that tinged his voice.

"I saw Heartfilia with you earlier. He givin' you grief about me?" asked Gray.

"Nothing I can't handle," said Lyon absently, shifting to lean against the wall. He had a hand pressed to his forehead.

"You've been looking rough lately," observed Gray.

"I'm just a little tired. I had some paperwork to catch up on last night."

Tired was an understatement. Gray hadn't missed the unsteadiness to Lyon's movements. If he didn't know better, he'd swear that the wall was the only thing holding the prince upright.

"Watch that you don't work yourself to an early grave."

Lyon arched an eyebrow, his gaze growing sharp. "Worried?"

" _No_ ," Gray scoffed. "Why would I be?"

"I'll be fine after a good night's sleep. I just have to get through this confounded party first," Lyon breathed.

"You know, you probably don't have to stay. I don't think anyone would notice if you stepped out," offered Cana, ever-practical.

"You know, she's probably right," said Gray. He could see the conflict in his cousin's eyes as tried to justify leaving early.

"I'm not sure—" faltered Lyon, shaking his head.

"If you're really that worried, I can have Natsu torch something," suggested Gray wickedly. "That'll keep everyone distracted."

"I'd much rather you didn't," said Lyon, dryly. "Now, I'm almost afraid to leave. Besides, if I slip away, people will—"

"—not even notice," insisted Cana. "With the number of people here, you won't be missed."

The prince still looked uncertain.

"Would you get going already?" huffed Gray. As much as he admired the prince's resolve, he didn't think Lyon should have to stick around for the rest of the night if he wasn't feeling well. Even if it _was_ his stupid party.

"You know, I think I _will_ retire early. Excuse me."

The prince made to leave, pushing off the wall carefully. His knees folded under him.

"Lyon!" hissed Gray in alarm. He rushed to steady his cousin as he pitched forward, managing to latch onto Lyon's arm before he hit the floor.

"Sorry. Must be more tired than I thought…" mumbled Lyon, his words slurring.

Gray looked around warily. In some brilliant stroke of luck, no one else seemed to have noticed Lyon's near-collapse. If they acted quickly, maybe they could keep it that way. Gossip was something that the castle was never in short supply of. It would cause quite the stir if this got out.

Heaving his cousin up, Gray helped him to lean back against the wall. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Gray's eyes darted around the room again. Their first order of business was to get Lyon out of here, away from prying eyes. Only _then_ could he worry about the apprehension welling cold in his stomach.

"I'm taking him back to his chambers," muttered Gray, moving to support his cousin's weight fully. "No arguments," he said as Lyon started to protest.

"I'll send for Levy," whispered Cana.

"I'm counting on you," said Gray.

As Juvia moved to support Lyon's other elbow, Gray stopped her. "Juvia, stay here, please. It's going to be hard enough getting out of here unnoticed with just two of us."

Gray could feel Lyon trembling with the exertion of trying to remain upright. "Could you could try to make it look like you're _not_ leaning on me?" Gray complained, though he knew it was a futile request. "People are gonna notice if you keep this up."

"Don't worry about that. I'll cover you," whispered Cana.

"What are you planning?" asked Gray.

"Not sure yet. But there's plenty of alcohol. I'm sure I'll come up with something," shrugged Cana, the ghost of a grin pulling at her expression. "Just get going. Levy and I'll meet you in a few."

"Be discrete," Gray reminded her quietly. "Something weird is going on here and I don't like it."

* * *

 ** **This was so not in the Disney version, but we're going off script here. :) I had to do something interesting, and I wasn't about to send a pair of eels to capsize a rowboat.****

 **Bear with me. The idea that absolutely _nobody_ noticed the #1 VIP in the room collapsing requires some suspension of disbelief. But this isn't a story about castle politics and intrigue. I have reasons for wanting to take Lyon out, but I didn't want to have to deal with the repercussions.**

 **Also...Gray is not so great at the whole figuring-things-out-together part of relationships that I talked about about last week. He's still trying to figure things out " _On His Own"_ , which will be a problem.**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, Juvia is there in Gray's time of need:** _And for a moment, she was his whole world. Juvia in his arms. A moment that lasted forever._

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	16. Conspiracies and Comfort

**It's Monday!**

 **Guest: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Here's a little bit more for ya. ;)**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

"Just a little tired, huh?" muttered Gray, forcing himself to unclench his fists.

Once he had managed to steer Lyon out of the crowded hall, it had been easy enough to make it to the prince's chambers undetected. Most of the castle security had been stationed at the party, which left the remaining halls relatively empty. A lucky thing, too, since Lyon had basically been dead weight the entire time.

Gray shot an anxious glance over at his cousin.

Where _was_ Cana with Levy?

"Hanging in there?" asked Gray.

"I'll manage," gasped Lyon, biting back a groan. The prince's breathing came in ragged gasps, a sheen of sweat forming on his forehead. He had barely moved from where Gray had deposited his limp form on the bed when they arrived.

Gray paced the room, one hand working anxiously at his magic bracelet, spinning the chain looped around his wrist. Gray knew his ice would be of no use in this situation. Gray had never seen anyone deteriorate so quickly. He couldn't be any more certain that something weird was going on here.

With a pained hiss, Lyon curled in on himself, hugging his knees to his chest. His already ashen face tightened in agony.

"Lyon?! What's wrong?"

Lyon just shook his head, his eyes shut tight, a very un-Lyon-like whimper coming from his throat as he tried to ride through the spasm of pain.

"Just…just hold on, okay? Levy's coming. She'll be here soon," said Gray, feeling as useless as his words. "Just hold on," repeated Gray.

"We're here!" shouted Cana, bursting through the door. Behind her, were Levy and Juvia. Levy was panting, struggling to keep up with Cana's long strides.

"Took you long enough!" shouted Gray.

"Came as fast as we could," said Cana.

Juvia's eyes widened as she rushed forward, dropping to her knees beside the ailing prince's bedside. Wasting no time, she pried one of Lyon's hands free of his knees, clasping it in both of her own. Then she turned to Gray, her eyes widened, her features twisting into an expression of absolute horror.

"Juvia?" asked Gray.

Juvia shook her head frantically, pointing at Lyon.

Gray sighed. "Juvia, I'm not sure what that means, but maybe we could figure it out later," he said with a terse frown. He steered her out of the way, so Levy could conduct her examination.

Juvia shook her head again, her eyebrows drawn in distress.

"Juvia, _please_. Not now," sighed Gray.

"His heart's going way too fast," mumbled Levy. "What was he doing before he collapsed?" she demanded.

"Talking to us," said Gray.

"Before that?"

"I… I don't know," said Gray. "What does it matter?"

"I think he was poisoned," said Levy, frowning.

"Poison?" asked Cana sharply.

"I mean, it makes sense," said Levy. "Rapid pulse, shallow breathing, muscles seizing up like that? With his symptoms, I don't know what else it could be."

"You mean someone tampered with the food at the party?" asked Cana.

"Lyon wouldn't have eaten anything at the party. He knows to be careful at things like this," added Gray.

"I didn't notice anyone else getting sick," added Levy. "I don't think it was the food. I think someone might have been poisoning him for a while."

"A while? Levy, that's impossible," said Cana. "Somebody would have noticed by now."

"Not necessarily. Small amounts of a toxin would be impossible for anyone to detect," Levy pointed out. "But over a long enough time, they can make a person really sick."

Gray groaned, dragging a weary hand over his face. "I thought something seemed off with him," he admitted guiltily. "But he has a habit of overworking. With all the crazy going on lately, I assumed that it was just stress. I didn't think to say anything about it until earlier." Gray swallowed hard, fighting the tightening sensation in his chest.

"How long? Think back," Levy pressed.

"Maybe a week, I guess? But never mind that," said Gray impatiently. "Can you help him?"

Levy bit her lip. "I'd have to figure out _exactly_ what sort of poison was in it. If we're lucky, we might have the antidote on hand."

Lyon moaned pitifully as another wave of pain tore through him.

" _Lucky_?" snarled Gray murderously. "You want to rely on luck?"

Levy glared back up at him, drawing herself to her full height. "I'm doing my best, Captain. Are you going to help me or not?"

It took Gray a moment to process her words. He blinked, suddenly feeling cold all over. He looked away, all unjustified anger gone. "Sorry. I didn't mean that. I…I just…" With a deep breath, Gray composed himself. "Is there anything else we can do for him? He just seems like he's in a lot of pain."

"Not until we identify the poison," said Levy firmly. "Trying to treat the symptoms or purge the poison from his system could just make things worse. That's why we need to go, and we need to go _now_."

"All the guests are still at the party. We can start our investigation there and work backwards until we get to the kitchens," said Cana, taking charge of the situation. "I know you don't think it's the party, but we should still check," she added, ushering Levy toward the door.

Gray let his knees fold under him, sinking to the floor. He shut his eyes, taking another measured breath to force aside his anxiety and worry. He needed to be calm. Gray fidgeted with his bracelet again, drawing some small measure of comfort in feeling the familiar coolness of the silver under his fingers.

They couldn't have been gone for more than a minute when the door opened again.

"Did you get it?" asked Gray, jumping up.

Cana shook her head. She was holding the door ajar, as if to keep him from seeing something. "You might want to see this, _Captain_."

Gray stiffened at Cana's deliberate use of his title. He met her out in the hall, almost groaning when he saw the red-headed woman who was with her.

He should have _known_ he'd never be able to get past Erza Knightwalker's sharp eye. Still, it was possible that she hadn't seen Lyon yet. He might still be able to salvage this situation.

Smoothing his features, Gray approached the other captain. "Captain Knightwalker? Why aren't you at the party?" asked Gray conversationally.

As strange as she had looked in her purple party dress, she now look even odder still with the standard-issue cloak—probably Jellal's—that she was wearing over it.

"Spare me the charade, Fullbuster," she said coldly, crossing her arms. "I _know_."

"You know?" repeated Gray.

"About Prince Lyon," said Captain Knightwalker.

Gray sighed. "Who else has noticed?"

"Other than Jellal and myself and a few trusted officers of the _Heaven's Wheel_? Nobody," said Knightwalker.

"So, basically, everyone," said Gray.

Knightwalker shook her head. "I believe the situation's been contained. I suppose I have to commend you for your quick thinking," she added grudgingly.

"Why did you come?" asked Gray suspiciously, his eyes narrowing. He wasn't in the mood for her barbs tonight.

"I have some information that may be of use," said the other captain coolly.

"What have you found?" asked Gray, suddenly businesslike. He could be professional if Knightwalker was willing to work with him.

Captain Knightwalker glared darkly. "I don't answer to you."

"Prince Lyon is indisposed at the moment," said Gray tartly. "But if you'd like to make your report to him, be my guest."

Knightwalker scowled, but nodded curtly, recognizing defeat. "I had my men remain at the party. They're watching the perimeter, discretely, of course, to avoid arousing suspicion. If the culprit was a party guest, he won't be able to escape. I have Jellal hunting for evidence and hopefully identifying the toxin."

"That was good work, Knightwalker," said Gray.

As much as he disliked her, Erza Knightwalker was an undeniably capable officer on land or sea. Had she joined the Army instead, she could easily have earned a battalion to command, which is something Gray couldn't say for himself.

Knightwalker nodded in acknowledgement. "Let Jellal know I sent you," she said to Cana. "That is, tell him that _Erza_ sent you. He'll be able to help."

For a moment, the two women squared off, each eying the other appraisingly. Then Cana nodded, her hand raising in what was almost a salute.

"Let's go," said Levy, rushing back toward the party with Cana in tow. "There's no time to waste."

"You aren't going with them?" Gray asked the other captain.

Knightwalker shook her head. "I'll wait here. Someone needs to post a guard and I doubt you're in the right frame of mind to be much use."

Gray ignored the obvious jibe. It was probably true. "Thank you," he said instead. He stepped past her to go back inside.

"Watch your back, Fullbuster," Knightwalker called over her shoulder. "Who knows what's being planned? With your connections…" she added darkly. But she didn't finish the sentence before closing the door behind him.

Gray wasn't terribly worried about his 'connections' to the royal family, as Captain Knightwalker called them. He was only a cousin, and adopted, at that.

No, his mind was spinning with the possibilities of a far more serious matter.

What happened tonight was no accident. But what bothered him was the timing of it.

"The Heartfilias are a wealthy family," Lyon had said. "They have no status, but plenty of money. You, on the other hand. Well, you're the opposite."

There was little doubt in Gray's mind that scheming businessman and his daughter were somehow involved. It was too convenient to be a mere coincidence.

A restless movement from Lyon caught Gray's eye. He wasn't conscious, but he still suffering terribly. His cousin was an aggravating idiot, but he didn't deserve this.

Gray clenched his fist. Why didn't he notice something was wrong earlier? He'd run into Lyon almost every day when he came to the castle to see Juvia. He should have noticed. The signs were all there. _Why didn't he notice?_

Slender arms laced around his waist. Gray jumped, startled.

"Juvia?" murmured Gray. Juvia had hugged him from behind, her forehead pressed against his back. In the commotion, he had forgotten that Juvia was still here. Gray heaved a guilty sigh. In his distress, he had been rather curt with her earlier too.

Juvia released him, moving to stand in front of him. She was giving him an apologetic look. She took hold of his fisted hand, prying open his stiff fingers. She slipped her hand in his tentatively, a question in her eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, Juvia," he said. "Sorry, I just…" Gray shook his head. "What I mean to say is—I don't mean—This is my fault. _All_ of this is my fault."

Juvia rose on her toes, pressing a finger to his lips. She squeezed his hand comfortingly, a sad smile appearing on her face. Her wide, blue eyes shone with concern and tears.

The worried cast to her eyes made his chest ache in a way it never had before. Closing the distance between them, Gray crushed her to his chest, his arms tightening around her small frame. She wrapped an arm around him too, the other reaching up to tangle gently in his hair.

Gray let his head drop to her shoulder. And for a moment, she was his whole world. Juvia in his arms. A moment that lasted forever.

Gray wasn't sure if he had wanted to comfort her or if she was trying to comfort him, but there was one thing that he was certain of. He wasn't about to let go.

But eventually he did let go, pushing her away when he heard the commotion outside.

"No one passes," Captain Knightwalker snarled, her voice deadly steel.

"Let me through! My daughter can heal him!"

Gray recognized the voice right away. _Jude Heartfilia_. As much as Heartfilia's unexpected arrival reeked of conspiracy, Gray wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"You have healing magic?" interrupted Gray, popping his head out the door. Captain Knightwalker was glaring up at Heartfilia, who had Lucy in tow.

"Sort of," said Lucy, squirming. She held up her hand, revealing the magic ring that she wore.

"Let her through," said Gray.

* * *

 **You know those moments when Lyon's smug, self-satisfied attitude makes you want to kill him? XD I kind of wanted him to be the Maes Hughes to Gray's Roy Mustang...to use a Fullmetal Alchemist reference.  
**

 **So, I know that Levy's smarts don't usually extend to the medical field (people usually write Wendy in that role), but I wanted to give Levy some more screen-time so we could develop her as a character. The Levy-nator is now an all-around genius, who is uncommonly good at all things intellectual. So does that make her a little bit Mary-Sueish? Possibly...probably. But I'm lazy and I'm happy to lean on the 'Good-At-Everything-Genius' trope if it means that we can get to the good stuff faster. (And by good stuff, I mean causing more drama for Gray and Juvia.)**

 **You know that feeling, that warm fluffy feeling from when Gray had Juvia in his arms? Hold on to that feeling. You'll need it. ;)**

 **In canon, Gray's rivals are Natsu and Lyon. Here, we couldn't really do that because of formal authority and power dynamics. Lyon is Gray's boss and Gray is Natsu's. You can't be your boss's rival. Doesn't really work. We do still get some bickering between the boys because of how close they are, but they're not true rivals because they're not on equal footing. Erza's character has shifted to fill that rival role. It's an interesting parallel and subversion to canon. I love Gray and Erza's canon friendship, with all of that trust and unspoken respect. Here, they're not remotely friends, because they basically hate each other. There's still an unspoken respect, though it's of the begrudging sort.**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, Gray acts in desperation and enlists an unlikely ally:** _An idea sprang into Gray's mind. One that made his gut churn with revulsion._

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	17. Likely Suspects and Unlikely Allies

**It's Monday! I had so much fun writing that sequence for Gray and Juvia (and we'll need it, especially considering what I have planned...), so I'm glad you enjoyed it!** ** **Big thank you to everyone who left feedback. It's always great to hear that you guys are having fun with this.****

 **darling spider : lol! Don't worry, we'll get 'em. ;) Thanks again!**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Gray let out the breath he had been holding, pressing the heels of his palms against his aching eyes.

Lyon's breathing was still shallow, but it had evened considerably once the poison no longer ravaged his system. He was still frighteningly pale, the color just starting to return to his ashen face, but he was sleeping soundly now. Fighting his way through the agonizing grip of the poison had left him exhausted.

Lucy had come just in time.

Levy and Cana hadn't returned to confirm the diagnosis yet, but Gray was confident that the worst was behind them.

"I think that's it," Lucy said, dragging a weary hand across her forehead. "It'll be a few days before he's on his feet again, but he should be out of danger now."

"Thank you."

Lucy gave a tight nod. "Gray, I…"

"What is it?" he asked.

Lucy's eyes flitted toward the door, shuffling her feet nervously. "Never mind."

Gray walked Lucy back to the rooms that the Heartfilias had been staying in.

"Well?" asked Heartfilia, rising as they entered.

"Everything is fine now. Thank you both for your assistance," said Gray.

"Of course," simpered Mr. Heartfilia. "I would imagine there will be an appropriate gesture of appreciation?"

"I'm sure that once Prince Lyon is feeling better, he'd be happy to discuss payment."

"And you?" asked Heartfilia.

"What about me?"

"My Lucy has saved your life and now the prince's. I think _you_ owe her a debt of gratitude."

"And I am grateful," said Gray diplomatically.

"Perhaps you should consider taking her as your wife, then."

" _What?!_ " Gray sputtered.

"Father, _no_ ," said Lucy.

Heartfilia continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Marrying my daughter would guarantee the prince's safety and your own."

"Is that a threat?" hissed Gray, his voice low.

"How dare you, Captain! I would never—"

"No, of course not," said Gray smoothly. "I was only asking. Seeing as your words sounded an awful lot like a confession."

"All I meant was that it would be in your best interest to have ties to the Heartfilias. Having a healer at the ready wouldn't hurt either. The prince is alive, thanks to Lucy. Next time, we may not be so lucky."

Gray clenched his teeth, resisting the urge to lash out with his words, or worse, with his fists. "Thank you again, Lucy. Good night to both of you."

Gray didn't care what Jude Heartfilia said. There was absolutely no way that Lucy was the girl who had saved his life after the explosion on the _Fairy Tail_. She didn't seem to be very skilled with her healing magic. She had managed to save Lyon's life, but he was still very ill.

On the other hand, whoever had healed Gray had done an incredibly thorough job. He hadn't felt any lingering pain or exhaustion when he woke up on the beach. It hadn't escaped Gray's notice that the old scar on his side—the one that ached whenever the weather got cold and rainy—hadn't bothered him since he had washed up in Akane Bay that morning.

He had only been semi-lucid at the time, but Gray had some scattered recollections about being rescued. He could remember somebody taking his hand—much like Juvia had done to Lyon—before all the pain had smoothed away into nothing.

But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him.

Knightwalker had relayed that one of her men had apprehended a party-goer who was carrying a small vial of pale blue powder. The mystery substance had been sent to Levy for investigation and the man had been taken into custody. He had confessed immediately, insisting that he was working alone.

Gray didn't believe it for an instant. Again, it was far too convenient. It was almost as if he was a plant, someone who wanted to be caught in order to divert attention from the real perpetrator.

Then there was the haunted look in Juvia's eyes when Lucy had arrived. The way Juvia had stiffened, her cheeks going pale, hadn't escaped Gray's notice.

Something here didn't add up.

Suspicions were all well and good, but without evidence, nothing could be done. With a little more time, Gray had no doubt that he could get to the bottom of this. But time was one thing they didn't have. Whoever was behind this attempt was sure to try again.

An idea sprang into Gray's mind. One that made his gut churn with revulsion. But it might just be enough.

Reluctantly, he sought out his new ally. The one person he never thought he'd team up with.

"A word, Knightwalker?" he asked.

She was still standing guard outside of Lyon's room. She gave him a wary look but nodded. She didn't interrupt as Gray shared his suspicions, explaining his plan in detail.

Knightwalker listened without interruption, her expression inscrutable. When he had finished, she crossed her arms over her chest, giving Gray an appraising glance. "Are you asking for my help, Fullbuster?"

Gray exhaled slowly, letting the air out through his teeth. "…I can't pull this off on my own," he admitted.

"What about your lieutenant or that buffoon of a gunnery master?" she asked, her lips curving disdainfully.

"They can't know," said Gray. "I don't want them suspecting that anything's wrong."

If Cana and Natsu knew what his intentions were, it would put the plan at risk. While he had no doubts about their loyalty, they would be watched as closely as he would. In order to guarantee this plan's success, he would have to fool them as fully as he deceived the others.

"Very well," said Captain Knightwalker finally. "You have my full support."

"Thank you," he said.

"I'm not doing this for you," she said shortly.

"I know, I know. It's all for my idiot cousin," said Gray.

Knightwalker shook her head. "My loyalty lies with the Kingdom of Fiore. For the time being, that would be Prince Lyon. But as we've seen, the monarchy is fragile. It could well be another," she said, giving Gray a pointed look.

"Well, hopefully not too soon," said Gray. "In fact, preferably never."

"Yes," she agreed, quite possibly for the first time in all the years they'd known one another.

"Y'know, I never thought I'd say this, Knightwalker," admitted Gray. He let out a reluctant breath. "I trust you."

She blinked at him, taking an involuntary step back. And for a moment, she just stared. Then she opened her mouth as if to speak.

But Gray turned away, retreating down the hall without waiting for a response. The pieces were in motion, but there was still work to be done.

His next destination was Lyon's private study. With the prince out of commission, his study was empty.

Scowling, Gray retrieved two blank sheets of paper before taking a seat at the writing desk. He uncapped the inkwell, dunking a quill into it twice. Then he began composing a letter that he never thought he'd have to write.

Gray's heart gave a guilty twist. Juvia would be distraught when she found out. He hated the idea of doing this to her. But this was bigger than either of them.

Nobody had used the word assassination yet, but there was no other word to describe what almost happened tonight. The few years he had spent living with Lady Milkovich and her daughter had taught him quite a bit about the politics of the ruling class. Schemes of this nature tended to be much more elaborate than the eradication of a single royal. Though Gray doubted that _he_ was in any immediate danger, the entire kingdom could be at stake.

With so much to lose, the feelings of two people were of little importance. He pushed away the memory of holding her, the way it felt to take her in his arms. Gray only hoped that Juvia could forgive him for what he was about to do.

After reading over the letter one more time, Gray folded it carefully and sealed it with wax. Again, he knocked on the door of the room the Heartfilias were staying in for the night.

"Yes?" Jude Heartfilia was the one who answered.

Gray matched his gaze with steely eyes. "I thought about what you said. This is my response." Gray thrust the letter into Heartfilia's hand. Then he stormed down the hall without another word.

There was no turning back now.

Gray returned to Lyon's chambers, this time to see the prince. He passed Captain Knightwalker wordlessly, rapping his knuckles on the door before entering.

Lyon stirred when the door opened, blinking blearily.

"Gray…" he mumbled, trying to prop himself up on unsteady arms.

"You don't have to get up," said Gray. "Just wanted to let you know that I'm taking care of things here. You can rest easy."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm marrying Lucy," said Gray flatly.

"Gray, no," rasped Lyon, shaking his head weakly. "You don't have to—"

"I've made up my mind," interrupted Gray. "And I've already made the arrangements with Mr. Heartfilia."

* * *

 **Boom.** ** ** **How many of you saw that coming? ;)******

 **So, I played around with different reasons why Gray might turn away from Juvia and put her bet with Jose in jeopardy. Is he under some sort of spell? Maybe he's just fickle? Or there was some sort of misunderstanding? Disney solved that problem by having the sea-witch run interference by disguising herself as a pretty girl and using Ariel's voice... I don't think Gray's dumb enough to fall for something like that and I'm hoping that he's got more commitment than to run after the first pretty girl that comes along. In this case, I wanted Gray to make the decision himself. (Seeing as someone almost _died,_ we sort of forced his hand, but he's ultimately responsible.) Plus, it's a head-nod at his undercover stint in Avatar, which I don't have full details on, (because I don't read the manga, so any further similarity will likely end here).  
**

 **Don't get me wrong, what Gray does here is pretty awful, and I think we need to recognize that.** **But I hope we can forgive him a little bit, because this isn't something he _wants_ to do. For anyone who didn't catch it, because of my use of perspective, Gray's made Juvia his priority, so he recognizes how much this would hurt her... and he's _completely_ failed to consider who else will be affected by his little sting operation. As you can probably guess...there's angst and misery ahead. A lot of it. ;)  
**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, Juvia's world falls apart:** _What was that witch doing with her magic? There was no doubt that the ring that Lucy was wearing contained Juvia's powers._

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	18. Why?

**It's Monday! Thanks to all who left reviews; getting to hear from you made me smile.  
**

 **On another note, Gajeel's back! (I've noticed that he's a fan-favorite, lol.) Completely forgot to mention that last week with all the crazy going on in-universe.**

 **Guest:** **You've got it! But Lucy won't make her move until we're done wallowing in as much angst as I thought I could get away with. :) Let's pretend that she's got a pretty significant mental-block holding her back from making that decision quite yet. (Plus it's only a week in-universe.) She'll need a little push to help get her over it.** **  
**

 **Guest:** **Thanks! ;)** **  
**

 **darling spider:** **It's all good. I'm fluent in emoji too. XD Actually, no I'm not... I end up having to google the more interesting ones that people put in their PMs. ;)** **  
**

 **Guest: You are right. The clock is ticking and Juvia's time is running out. This chapter marks the end of Week 2. She only agreed to three weeks, which Jose convinced her would be Plenty of Time. Given how things _were_ going, it shouldn't have been a problem... but then _this_ happened. And now she's only got one week left.  
**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

It had been a few days since that disastrous dinner party. The prince was on the mend and, miraculously, the rest of the castle was none the wiser.

Juvia hadn't seen Gray since that night either, since he took Lucy Heartfilia back to her room. Juvia hoped he was all right.

The whole thing still unsettled her, though. What was that witch doing with _her_ magic? There was no doubt that the ring that Lucy was wearing contained Juvia's powers. Juvia would have recognized her own magic anywhere.

That revelation was enough to create the stirrings of doubt in Juvia's heart. She had started to believe that the Surface-Dwellers were good and kind, but the evidence was staring her in the face. They had to get their powers from somewhere.

Juvia ignored the unsettled feeling in her stomach. With a week until her contract with Jose expired, this was not a good time to be feeling uncertain.

Juvia looked out her window, hoping that the sight of the sea would clear her head. The moon was low on the horizon tonight, its milky glow emphasizing every single ripple and wave on the water's surface. A couple was walking along the beach hand-in-hand. With the way the moon was coming out of the sea, they were only a pair of silhouettes against a star-filled backdrop.

A smile pulled at her lips. Juvia closed her eyes, imagining herself walking alongside her darling Gray that way.

"Listen, I know this isn't what you wanted," the man was saying.

Juvia's heart stopped. She recognized that voice. That _was_ Gray.

A chill filled Juvia to the core when she recognized his companion.

That witch...

"And honestly, Lucy, I hadn't been planning on this either," Gray said, taking hold of the Lucy's hands. "But I do think that we can be happy together."

"Do you really think so?" she asked, her voice so soft that Juvia could barely hear her.

Gray brought Lucy's hands up, bowing his head to kiss her knuckles.

"I want to show you that I'm serious about you," said Gray, looking deep into Lucy's eyes. "You'll let me do that?"

There was a long pause before the girl answered.

"Okay," she whispered. "So we're really doing this? We're really getting married?"

 _Married?_

Juvia felt dizzy. She shook her head, refusing to believe it.

What was he doing? What was he doing with _her_? That _witch_! This was _her_ fault. Gray would never do something like this. Never!

"We're really getting married," said Gray quietly.

Anger flared in Juvia's chest, like a fire around the shards of her broken heart. She thought that she and Gray had something special. That other night, when they had danced together, it had been so right, so perfect. But anger soon melted away to be replaced by a dull, empty ache.

Why was he doing this?

 _Why?_

Too shaken to even cry, Juvia let herself slide to the floor, her back against the wall.

It was coincidence that Meredy arrived that same night, with Gajeel in tow. Juvia didn't come to the window. She didn't want to talk to Meredy. Not tonight.

"Juvia! Juvia, it's us!"

"Maybe she's asleep," came Gajeel's voice.

"No, I can feel her. You should be able to, too."

Juvia felt a familiar pull as Meredy activated the Sensory Link. She heard Meredy's gasp as Juvia's feelings of despair flooded the link.

"Juvia, what's wrong!" cried Meredy.

"What is this?" demanded Gajeel.

"They're her feelings," said Meredy quickly. "We're feeling her feelings," clarified Meredy.

"I thought you said she was okay," growled Gajeel.

"I thought she _was_! Something must have happened. Juvia! _Juvia_!"

"Oi! We ain't leaving until you come and tell us what's up!" shouted Gajeel.

"What's that going to do?" asked Meredy.

"Now she'll come."

"What if she wants to be alone?"

"D'you want her to be alone?" asked Gajeel. "She'll come out now. You'll see."

With a sigh, Juvia _did_ look out the window. The sooner she said hello, the sooner they would leave.

"Told ya," said Gajeel.

"Juvia!" cried Meredy. "Talk to me. Did something happen?"

Juvia closed her eyes, letting all the pain of her aching heart wash over her friends.

"We know," said Meredy. "But why?"

Juvia thought about the witch. Her love rival who had caught Gray like a fish in a net. Anger bubbled within her.

"Your captain. Did he do something to make you mad?" asked Meredy.

"You caught him with another girl, didn'tcha?" said Gajeel.

Juvia couldn't hide her surprise at Gajeel's comment.

"Thought so," growled Gajeel. Through the link, Juvia felt a brief surge of protectiveness.

Meredy blinked at Gajeel. "How did you know?"

"You think she'd be crying like that if he forgot her birthday or didn't bring flowers or something?"

Juvia rubbed at her cheek, surprised to find it damp with tears. She hadn't even realized that she was crying.

"Oh, Juvia!" said Meredy, her distress for her friend evident through the link.

Gajeel sighed. "Look, I get that you're upset. But there's no sense cryin' over this. It won't change anything. Why don't you just come home with us? Then next time we run into your dunderheaded captain, I'll even let you get the first hit in before I run my fist through his ship."

"Gajeel!" scolded Meredy.

But Juvia gave a watery chuckle.

"See, good plan, right?" said Gajeel. "Now, come on."

Gajeel's suggestion was a good one. At this point, she had gotten _quite_ enough of these humans. Juvia didn't know if humans could love, but she certainly could, and her broken heart had the scars to prove it.

Despite this, Juvia shook her head. It wasn't that she didn't want to go. She _couldn't_. Not when her deal with Jose was still in effect.

"Huh? What d'ya mean 'no'?" asked Gajeel.

Juvia held up her hands above her head to signify the Phantom Lord. Then she held up seven fingers.

"Do you know what she's saying?"

"I don't," said Meredy.

Juvia started to sign again, but Gajeel and Meredy still didn't understand. Finally, Juvia held up a finger, asking them to wait until she could meet them out on the beach.

Juvia snuck outside on silent feet, waiting until she reached the beach to break out in a run. Meredy and Gajeel were just off the shore where the water was a little deeper.

"You look way different with legs," said Meredy.

Juvia gave a half smile and shrugged. After two weeks, she didn't spend a lot of time thinking about her legs anymore.

"So, what's this about you not coming back with us?" asked Gajeel.

Juvia picked up a twig, tracing letters into the sand.

 _I made a deal with the Phantom Lord._

"What?" spat Gajeel. "I thought you were smarter than that!"

Juvia gave an apologetic shrug.

"And you let her?" snarled Gajeel, turning on Meredy.

Juvia shoved him in the arm.

 _Not her fault. My choice_ , she wrote.

"Do I even want to know what you promised him?" asked Gajeel.

Juvia wiped away the words before tracing out: _I have seven more days to get Gray to fall in love with me. If I can't, Jose gets my soul._

"Your _soul_? And you agreed to this?" asked Gajeel incredulously.

Juvia was starting to feel silly, but she nodded.

"For crying out loud, Juvia!" snarled Gajeel, slapping the surface of the water in frustration.

"He's the reason you can't talk, too, right?" asked Meredy.

 _To keep me from telling Gray_.

"Did he take anything else?" asked Gajeel.

Juvia gave a sad smile.

 _My powers and my tail in exchange for legs. I'm completely human now._

"It'll be okay. We'll save you," promised Meredy. "Somehow…"

"I'm going after him," growled Gajeel. "He's not getting away with this."

"You can't!" said Meredy.

"Oh, it'll be fine," said Gajeel. "I'll just make sure I don't agree to anything. I wouldn't promise him _my_ soul."

 _Be careful_.

"You just worry about you," said Gajeel dismissively. "I can handle Jose."

And _how_ Juvia wanted to believe him!

* * *

 **Poor Juvia! She's a little bit vicious towards Lucy at the beginning, but she's shocked and she's trying to process. (And I couldn't help throwing in "Love Rival" somewhere.) I don't think she senses Lucy's reluctance (I tried to make it clear to you, but have Juvia pick up on it). And Gray, of course, is playing his part well (I mean, he could have gone _much_ farther, but he doesn't actually want to).  
**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, Natsu smells a rat:** _"Seriously, think about it. First, he says he's marrying Lucy. Then he's inviting Erza Knightwalker to his wedding! And he doesn't say a word to us about it!" Natsu snapped, gesturing wildly._

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	19. Histories

**It's Monday!**

 ** **Fun fact for you guys...in my original draft, Gajeel wasn't one of the good guys! Meredy was supposed to be Juvia's only friend. One of the things that had always bothered me about Disney's take on The Little Mermaid was that Ariel came off as Poor Spoiled Rich Girl to me. (Maybe it's just me...?) I didn't want that angle for Juvia, because I wanted her to have really good reasons for being dissatisfied with life under the sea...like being part of a pointless war and having few friends (compared to how friendly and fun the humans seem to be). I don't remember exactly why I changed my mind and brought him back...(This story has been finished since January...so it's been a while.) But with as much as everyone is appreciating Gajeel it sounds like I made the right choice? :)** **

**guest : I'm with you! Not only is Juvia heartbroken, she's literally watching her time tick away. But I feel really bad for Gray too. He's a brooder and the guilt has to be destroying him right now. Then there's Lucy. And Natsu. I sort of want to shed a tear for all of them...and I hope you do too. ;) Thanks!  
**

 **guest : lol! You're not the only one who wants to smack Jude around...can you imagine what Natsu wants to do to him? XD Thanks!**

 **darling spider : Fun, yes? I don't remember Gajeel and Meredy ever speaking to each other in the anime so it's kind of fun that their chemistry works out here. :)  
**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

"I don't like this." Natsu scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. He couldn't understand how Cana could be blind to how wrong all of this was!

"Natsu…"

"Seriously, think about it. First, he says he's marrying Lucy. Then he's inviting Erza Knightwalker to his wedding! And he doesn't say a word to _us_ about it!" Natsu snapped, gesturing wildly.

"Natsu, would you leave it alone?" groaned Cana. "Gray's a big boy. He can do whatever he wants."

They were discussing the latest gossip with Levy, hoping to get her perspective on recent happenings.

"I'm telling you. Something just doesn't smell right here!" Natsu insisted.

"What are you, a dog now?"

"You know what I mean. It doesn't make any sense."

"I'll tell you what doesn't make any sense," said Levy. "The prince is being poisoned. Maybe for a week. Meanwhile, we've got not one, but two strange girls wandering around the castle."

"Who's strange?" asked Natsu.

"Juvia and Lucy," said Cana.

Natsu shot his crewmate an incredulous look. "Lucy's _not_ strange. And if you think she likes to poison people, you're out of your mind!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," said Levy, holding up her hands placatingly. "I just meant that she only arrived at the castle recently."

"About a week ago," said Cana, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Guys, come on," said Natsu, shaking his head.

"You have to admit, it's awfully convenient," said Cana.

"What about Juvia?" challenged Natsu. "I think she's the suspicious one. I mean, she just shows up on the beach in her underwear and no one thinks that's strange?"

"Juvia is probably the nicest girl I've ever met." Cana shook her head. "She wouldn't do something like that."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just know, okay? She's not the type," insisted Cana.

"And you think Lucy is?" There was no way somebody like Lucy, who couldn't even stand up to her own father, was capable of trying to kill someone.

"We're still missing something," said Levy, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "What are we missing?"

"What would have happened if the prince had died that night? Who would have taken the throne?" asked Cana.

"Now, that's an interesting question," said Levy, standing up. She started toward the bookshelf.

Natsu followed wordlessly, retrieving the ladder for the Levy. He wasn't in the mood to have another encyclopedia or whatever dropped on his skull.

Levy climbed the ladder that Natsu had wheeled over, browsing one of the upper shelves. "As you know, our prince is an only child. He's also single. What does that mean to you?"

"The pompous jerk can't get a girl because he's got no personality," suggested Natsu, grinning cheekily.

"That there's no clear heir," said Cana.

"Exactly!" said Levy, returning to the table. She slammed down a thick tome entitled _Genealogy of Fiore's Nobility_ , flipping it open to a family tree. "The question now becomes: who would be the next in line?"

"It's not Gray, is it?" asked Natsu.

"Maybe," said Levy. She traced one of the branches with her finger. "He and the prince are cousins on his father's side. Now, Captain Fullbuster isn't the prince's only cousin. The Milkovich family also had a daughter." Levy tapped the page.

"That's Gray's step-sister, Ultear of Isvan," said Cana.

"That's right. Normally, the captain would be next in line, being both older and male. The rules of succession are pretty clear about that. _However_ …"

"However?" asked Natsu, looking at Levy. He wasn't quite sure where this discussion was going, but Cana seemed to. Natsu couldn't hide his surprise, staring as the two women talked about politics and succession as if they were discussing something as ordinary as the weather.

"The captain is the Milkovich's _adopted_ son," supplied Cana, her eyes lighting up.

"Exactly!" said Levy. "Lady Ultear's the only one who actually has noble blood. So that actually puts _her_ closer to the prince. Not to say that there aren't other contenders."

"Like who?" asked Cana.

"The Dreyar family, for one," said Levy. She pointed at another part of the diagram. "This is Archduke Ivan and his son Laxus. They aren't closely related to Prince Lyon, and the connection is maternal, a few generations back."

"I've heard about them. They're dangerously ambitious," Cana pointed out with a frown.

Levy nodded. "There's a decent chance one of them would make a play for the crown, even though their claim to it isn't particularly strong." Levy flipped the page. "There's also these two. The Lord Ichiya and his nephew Hibiki Lates from the House of Pegasus. Very popular with the people in midlands. If either of them was serious about being in charge, they would be popular choices."

"I don't think either of them are they're likely to make a bid for the throne," said Cana.

"You're probably right," said Levy.

"So, who does that leave us with?" asked Natsu. "Just Gray and his step-sister, right?" asked Natsu, looking to Cana for confirmation.

Cana nodded. "Sounds about right. What are the odds that the attempt on Lyon's life was meant to put Gray on the throne?"

"That could be," said Levy. "But it's only one possibility," she added.

Cana seemed satisfied with that. After thanking her for her help, Natsu and Cana headed back towards the Officers' Quarters, where they had both been staying while they were stuck in Akane.

"Hey, Cana? How did you know all that stuff?" asked Natsu.

"What stuff?"

"All that political stuff? About Gray and all those other rich people? Like, I knew he was Lyon's cousin and stuff, but the rest about his sister…"

"I didn't always," said Cana with a shrug. "But I started paying attention when Gray started spending more time at our house. It's just something you pick up."

"I know you guys knew each other since you were kids," started Natsu. "I mean, that's why you always make a point to call him Captain after you slip-up and call him Gray, right?"

"Kids might be stretching it," said Cana. "We weren't _that_ young. Although I did know him from before, when he used live with me and my dad."

"How does that work with him being adopted and all? He always told me that he grew up on the other side of the kingdom. In Isvan?"

"Lady Milkovich may have adopted him, but I guess that wasn't the sort of life he wanted. That, or maybe he's always had a thing for the ocean. Either way, he was pretty young when he left Isvan and came to Akane to join the Navy. He actually started out as a deckhand on my dad's ship, _The Cornelia_ ," said Cana with a fond smile. "Whenever they were in port, dad always let Gray stay with us. He didn't really have anywhere else to go and we had a spare room."

"That makes sense. So, I didn't know your dad's a captain," said Natsu.

"Was," said Cana.

Natsu cringed. " _Oh_. Sorry…"

"Oh, no, he's still alive," interrupted Cana hastily. "He's just not a captain anymore."

"Guess that's why I never heard of a Captain Alberona. Did he retire?"

"He was…he was promoted," said Cana shortly. "And it's Clive, actually. Alberona's my mother's name."

"Promoted?" echoed Natsu, counting ranks on his fingers. "But that would make him… at least an admiral."

An admiral?

Natsu frowned. "Wait. Hang on. You're Rear Admiral Clive's daughter?!" he shouted.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" hissed Cana, shoving him in the arm. She ducked her head, looking around anxiously.

"Sorry…" groaned Natsu. "But seriously, how did I not know this? You've never mentioned any of this before," he complained.

"I probably haven't," said Cana.

"How come? I mean that's pretty cool." He couldn't imagine why anyone would want to distance themselves from their dad. Natsu only had a few precious memories of his own father. Cana didn't know how lucky she was.

"Not really," said Cana, looking away.

"But your dad's, like, awesome," insisted Natsu.

Cana's father had been Natsu's hero growing up. _Everyone_ had heard of the legendary Gildarts Clive. He was actually one of the reasons Natsu had decided to join the Navy.

"That's the problem. I mean, what would people think when they find out Admiral Clive's daughter is a washed-up drunk?" sighed Cana. "That's why I enlisted as Cana Alberona. I love my dad. And I'm proud of him. I don't want to be a burden to him."

Natsu frowned. "You're not a washed-up drunk, Cana. I mean, who keeps all of us together when Captain Show-off bites off more than he can chew?"

"Everyone needs a little help sometimes. Even Gray," said Cana with a shrug, even though she was smiling fondly.

"I think this is one of those times," said Natsu seriously. "He's in way over his head, Cana."

"We've _got_ to put our trust in Gray," said Cana. "You should know by now that he always has a plan."

"Yeah, and do you remember where that got us last time?" muttered Natsu. The image of Gray getting swallowed by the looming conflagration of the _Fairy Tail_ was permanently etched in his memory.

Cana frowned, probably picturing the same thing.

"You know I'm right," Natsu insisted.

Cana let out a reluctant huff. "I guess we'll have to keep an eye on him."

"Like always."

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure Ultear is the older one in canon, but it fit the narrative here and it simplifies the political discussion, and we never mention it again. Same with some of the theories and political complexities. I didn't bring up any of these ideas earlier b** ** **ecause this isn't a whodunnit or a political thriller. I did still want to point out that in-universe, this problem is fairly complex because of all the players and possibilities.  
****

 **I decided to take the less angsty route with Natsu because he's so happy-go-lucky. He doesn't seem like the type to brood and dwell, but this whole Gray marrying Lucy thing _has_ to be eating at him. I just imagine him expressing his disappointment in a less depressing way than the others. That, and Gray's still his commander. The whole power-balance thing makes it hard to pick a real fight like he would in canon.  
**

 **I love the idea of Cana being pro-Juvia. The interaction they share in the Battle of Fairy Tail arc speaks volumes to me and I wanted to capture some of that trust and support here. But, unlike Natsu, she's not too bent out of shape about Gray's fake marriage, because she's also pro-Whatever-Makes-Gray-Happy. _We_ know that that's Juvia. But Cana doesn't know that; she can't read Gray's mind and his ruse has been pretty convincing.  
**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, we bring back the angst! Poor Lucy is struggling too:** _Her father had always told her what she would do and how she should act. There was never room for her opinions, her dreams._

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	20. Freedom, Friendship and Fake Fiances

**It's Monday!**

 **For those who are wondering about Gray's interactions with Lucy while he's playing pretend fiance, here you go. :)**

 ** ** **I feel a little bit bad actually...**** I have a really bad habit of using Graylu as a plot device. ********And it feels a little cheap to use them this way. But t**** hey're two characters that are _so_ easy to pair temporarily because it inconveniences other characters. It's important for me to keep in mind that even though ******they're not one of _my_ ships (not that I have anything against them either), but they're _somebody's_ OTP. ****

****I'm not always successful, but I try my hardest to be sensitive about other ships, partly because just about all of my friends IRL ship wildly opposing things...It's one thing to want to root for your ship and to be a fervent supporter, but it's another to flame or invalidate what another person likes. It's immature and kind of a jerk move...and I try really hard not to be that person. That being said, one day I hope to write Gray and Lucy a proper story. But this isn't their universe.  
****

 ** **Anyways, completely off topic rambling there...****

 **darling spider : Cana is one of my favorites! I didn't realize I'd like her that much, but I did. XD. Thanks!**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Lucy's heart was heavy.

She _wanted_ to believe in Gray. He had been so charming, asking for her to trust him. Asking for a chance to make her happy.

There was a little part of her that was holding out hope for a chance that they could be happy together. Then she'd catch his morose expression as he stared out at the horizon.

He didn't want to be here.

And in all honesty, neither did she.

Twice, Lucy almost said something to him about it. Almost asked him to call off their engagement. But then he'd give her that roguish grin and say something sweet. And she'd let it drop.

Sometimes she wished she was braver.

Lucy did have to admit that there was one good thing that came from this arrangement. Her father had ceased his dogged efforts at social climbing. Whatever Gray had told him seemed to have satisfied him for the time being.

"Is this okay?" Gray asked. He had taken her into town for a stroll along the promenade. She thought it was a good choice. Both of them could stand to get away from the castle for a while.

"Sure."

And for a moment, neither of them spoke. They walked in silence, and Lucy could almost pretend they were simply enjoying each other's company.

"What's the matter?" he asked gently.

Lucy leaned folded arms against the railing, looking out at the water. "It's not important," she said.

But it _was_ important. They were four days away from making a decision with very permanent consequences.

"You're upset," he observed. "D'you wanna tell me what's bothering you?"

In the short time that they'd known each other, Gray had been an absolute saint. He was thoughtful and patient with her, even though she didn't always feel like being nice in return. He put up with her father's demands and gave her the space she needed to work through the news. He really _did_ seem like a good person.

He didn't deserve this.

But neither did she.

"I'm just wondering if this is right," she admitted.

Gray's eyes were guarded as he looked towards her. "Any reason why it wouldn't be?" he asked carefully.

"I don't know," she said, her voice soft.

But she _did_ know.

"Gray? Do you think we'll be happy?" asked Lucy.

Gray paused to consider this. "I think we _could_ be," he said seriously. "Besides, I promised you I'd make sure you were happy, whatever that ends up meaning," he added. "So, the answer would be _'_ yes'," he said, flashing that grin at her, the one that made his eyes sparkle with mischief.

But she didn't smile back. Lucy knew that Gray was more than just handsome and well-connected. He was also clever, compassionate and loyal. By all rights, Lucy knew that she was lucky to be his fiancée. Captain Gray Fullbuster was the sort of man that any woman should have proud to call her husband.

But Lucy didn't feel lucky or proud. Gray didn't make her feel the way _he_ did.

"You look like you don't believe me," Gray observed.

"It would be easier to believe if you didn't always look so unhappy," Lucy pointed out.

" _Me_? I'm not unhappy," Gray said quickly. "Why would you think that?"

"You just look like you're somewhere else," she said, feeling a little like a hypocrite.

Lately her dreams had been filled with another man. An exuberant sailor with vivid hair, olive-green eyes and a cheeky smile. It felt wrong thinking of another man this way when she was soon was to be wed. Yet thoughts of Natsu seemed right, in their own way.

"You've caught me," said Gray, raising his hands in symbolic surrender. "Lucy, I'm a sailor," he sighed. "I belong out there. Not here. That's all it is."

"Really?"

"Out on the waves, sea air in your face, it's the best feeling," Gray confided with a grin. "Freedom at its finest."

"Freedom?" asked Lucy quietly. "Is that what it looks like?"

Gray let out a slow breath. "I think it might look different for everybody," he said slowly.

"What does it look like for you?"

Gray gave her a curious look. "The open sea," he said, his eyes drawn toward the docks. "My ship. My command. My crew. And the woman I'd like to spend the rest of my life with, of course," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Of course," she echoed. "Although that does sound lovely," she said softly.

"What about you?" he asked. "What does your freedom look like?"

Gray's question startled Lucy a little. She hadn't honestly given it any serious thought before. Her father had always told her what she would do and how she should act. There was never room for her opinions, her dreams.

She had, at one point, considered running away. Going out and finding someplace that she could be herself. Someplace to belong. Someplace really and truly hers.

But she never did.

It wasn't like she would be able to simply start a new life somewhere. Without money or skills, she'd never survive. Besides, even if escape were possible, she knew that wherever she went, Jude Heartfilia would be able to find her. With her father's unlimited resources, Lucy knew that there'd be no future for her if she left.

So instead, she kept her mouth shut and put up with her father's demands, even when she didn't agree with them. Not that this was any kind of future either.

Lucy shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I've always done what I was told. What was _expected_ of me. The _good daughter_ ," she said, her voice almost mocking.

Sometimes, Lucy wished she had the courage to stand up to her father. But she couldn't just say no. No one said no to Jude Heartfilia.

"It's not wrong to be a dutiful daughter," said Gray carefully. His eyes had a far-away look. "Y'know, somebody once told me that we don't all have the luxury of choices. Sometimes we have to do what's expected of us."

"Even if you don't think what you're doing is right?"

The words hung heavy between them, stretching into silence.

Finally Gray responded. "Some days you gotta decide whether it's more important to do what's best or what's right." There was a flicker of self-loathing in his eyes that passed so quickly Lucy almost thought she was mistaken.

Lucy felt a tug of connection in her chest.

Gray was just like she was. A prisoner of circumstance. In another time and place, she might have felt a surge of empathy for her fellow captive. Another poor, choiceless soul. But at the moment, it was nice to have a kindred spirit who understood.

"I never realized just how alike we are," she said. "If things were different…"

"What does that mean?" he asked sharply.

"It's nothing," she said. If things had been different, then… "Maybe we _could_ be happy," she said, echoing his earlier words.

"And we're gonna be," he assured her. "Trust me."

And in her heart, she willed herself to believe it.

* * *

 **Poor Lucy...  
**

 **Aside from the fact that she needs to take the reins and take charge (which, she will; she just needs a little push. Can anyone guess who's going to be the one who gives her that motivation?), I kind of like this angle for Lucy. In th** ** **e original Hans Christian Anderson version, the prince's other woman was a princess from a neighboring country and the first person that the prince saw when he woke up on the beach. She was, coincidentally, his arranged bride. There was no scheming on her part and the prince had no reason not to say yes.****

 ** **Similarly, Lucy doesn't have any malicious intent here. She doesn't know anything about Gray or Juvia, and the only thing she's at fault for is not sticking to her standards and calling off a wedding that she doesn't even want. Of course, if she did cancel the wedding at the get-go (like our sassy canon-Lucy would have), there wouldn't be a story. (And our culprit would probably make another attempt on Lyon's life, possibly murder Gray too, and maybe take over the kingdom...not really sure here, but Lucy's silence is not necessarily a bad thing.)  
****

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, Gray runs into Juvia and it is not a happy time:** _But how he wanted to reach for her. To hold her. To tell her the truth._

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	21. The Weight of the World

**It's Monday! I appreciate everyone who responded with thoughts and encouraging comments on last week's chapter. I was thrilled to get to connect with so many of you! Hearing from you guys means the world to me, so thanks!  
**

 **guest : Angst? Absolutely! I hope it doesn't disappoint. I appreciate the support!**

 **Kaede: You're right! People never know what they have until they're about to lose it. Thanks for chiming in!**

 **darling spider : That's a good guess. And you're half right. Because only half of your guess is involved. ;) Thanks for always encouraging me!**

 **guest: That moment when you realize the ship you just fell in love with is one that nobody else writes? (Or maybe only a handful authors.) I've been there, and it's the worst feeling! That's one of the reasons a lot of my other fics are centered around less popular ships. Typically it's because some super-talented author got me hooked on a rare-pair and the lack of fics meant that I needed to write a few of my own. With more common ships like Nalu and Gruvia, I typically just read someone else's stuff to get my fix...it's much less work for me. ;) Thanks for sharing your thoughts!** **  
**

 **guest: Juvia has it the worst for sure! You've got a big heart. I'm glad to see that you can sympathize with our girls, but not blame our guys for this mess. Anyhow, I appreciate your thoughts! Thanks!**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Gray clenched his teeth. His jaw ached and a dull throb had built up at the base of his skull. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. He felt like he had the weight of the entire kingdom resting on his shoulders.

Three more days. That was all. He would only have to keep up appearances for three more days. He knew he should have been pleased, but he couldn't help feeling all the more weary. Gray wondered if this was how Lyon felt all the time. If it was, it would certainly justify how obnoxious and impatient his cousin always was. Even a week of this was making Gray feel awful.

At least Knightwalker's latest update had been promising, if not incredibly annoying. Levy had managed to identify the poison that had been used on Lyon. It hadn't been a single substance, but three different chemicals that probably would have done little damage on their own. Mixed together, they formed a slow-acting elixir that proved to have deadly potency.

One of the substances was a tincture that came from a particular flower that only grew in the far northern part of the kingdom. It was distinct enough that one of Knightwalker's men had managed to track down the man who had sold it. He was a member of the Love and Lucky Merchant Association, the same group that Jude Heartfilia was part of. In fact, Heartfilia was more than just a member, he was the unofficial leader of the group! Knightwalker described recent events that had left members of the association indebted to him.

Several of the more prominent businesses of Love and Lucky had been crippled by such severe debts that they had faced bankruptcy. Being part of a merchant association meant that all members would share in that burden. In this case, they all faced the loss of their livelihoods.

But Heartfilia had mysteriously managed to come through with an unearthly sum of money. Just like that, he had single-handedly resolved the association's outstanding debts. It was more than a little suspicious, and Gray would have thought the connection to be sufficient evidence of his involvement.

Gray couldn't understand why Knightwalker wouldn't simply have the man arrested so they could be done with all this nonsense. After all, they only had three more days before the wedding. What was the point in dragging this out?

But Knightwalker insisted that it would be more prudent to wait, dismissively reminding Gray that this arrangement had been _his_ idea. That left Gray with no choice but to continue with the charade.

And that annoyed him. But just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, he ran into the one person he had been hoping not to see, at least not until after he had resolved this fiasco.

"J-Juvia!" stammered Gray, his heart leaping to his throat. He opened his mouth. Then he shut it again, not quite sure what to say.

Juvia took an involuntary step backwards, pressing herself against the wall. She looked so small and uncertain. She was too pale, and her features had a weary cast to them, almost like she hadn't been sleeping.

But to be honest, he hadn't been either. He could imagine that she was feeling just as exhausted as he was.

"Oh, Juvia…" he sighed, his stomach tightening with guilt. Juvia was always such a lively and expressive person. Seeing her with that forlorn expression in her eyes sent a pang through his chest.

Gray clenched his fists, locking his hands behind him to keep himself from reaching for her. He couldn't let her know anything was wrong. If he let her get too close, all of his carefully erected barriers would crumble, and his ruse would be over.

Gray forced himself to break eye contact before working his features into a mask of nonchalance. "It's been a while since I've seen you," he said, trying to sound casual. "How are things going?"

Juvia plastered a brittle smile onto her face. Then she pointed at him before clasping her hands together in would-be merriment.

Was she _congratulating_ him? Gray felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

Still, he barreled on, pretending not to notice. "So I guess you've heard the news, huh? I'm…I'm really excited," he forced himself to say, his tongue feeling too big for his mouth. "She's…a nice girl," Gray said finally.

Juvia bit her lip, disappointment sparking in those expressive eyes of hers. Gray hated himself for making her feel that way.

But he steeled his resolve, forcing himself to breathe. He couldn't let his emotions put everyone in danger like that. That was the whole reason for this subterfuge from the start.

More importantly, he couldn't let anyone know how close he and Juvia had gotten. She'd be safer if nobody thought to use her as a bargaining chip like they did Lyon. Imagining Juvia in that bed instead of Lyon made Gray shudder. He refused to let Juvia get tangled up in these machinations.

As that horrible night flashed through Gray's mind, he was struck with a sudden recollection. Juvia had pushed Gray aside with such determination, only to have her expression replaced by one of utmost horror when she knelt by Lyon's bedside. There was something eerily familiar about the way she had reached for the prince's hand, and Gray couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu.

Still, Gray couldn't help but ask.

"They say she's the one that rescued me when my last ship blew up," Gray said deliberately. "I don't really remember, though. If it's true, then it must be fate that we've found each other again."

Juvia gave a little gasp, her eyes scrunching in dismay. She looked like she couldn't breathe.

She was involved somehow.

Gray flinched, pushing the revelation aside. "Juvia? You okay?" he asked. He had only wanted to gauge her reaction. He didn't mean to cause her any more hurt.

Juvia gave an awkward little shrug. She pointed, first at herself and then away. She had somewhere else to be.

Gray ground his teeth, feeling sick to his stomach. He hated himself for what he had just done. Gray wasn't sure why he cared about Juvia's involvement. Knightwalker's investigations were pointing in an entirely different direction.

His gut churned as he watched her listless figure retreat down the hall.

"Juvia!" he shouted.

She stopped, turning to face him slowly.

Gray's throat closed up. What was he going to tell her? He wasn't sure. What _could_ he even say, at this point? He'd broken her trust. Even if it wasn't real, he'd still hurt her.

"Nothing changes, okay? I'm still gonna try and help you," he choked.

To that, she could only nod, her lips pressed tight together, as if to keep from crying.

Gray started to reach out for her, wanting to give her some measure of comfort. But then he let his arm drop back to his side. He wasn't allowed to hold her. Not when he was supposedly marrying Lucy.

But how he _wanted_ to reach for her. To hold her. To tell her the truth.

But he couldn't. Not yet. He'd gotten this far, and he could _not_ jeopardize this investigation.

He took a shaky breath, Gray swallowed at the lump in his throat. Seeing her like that broke something inside of him.

Three more days…

Just three more days before he could make things right. He'd have to stay strong until then, for all their sakes.

* * *

 **Poor Juvia...but also poor Gray. As much as he's living the consequences of his decisions, it isn't easy feeling like the last line of defense in a game that's so much bigger than you are.  
**

 **What Juvia does here is very mature and classy. She doesn't throw herself at Gray. She hasn't tried to sabotage him and Lucy. No. She _congratulates_ him. And for anyone who's ever suffered disappointment or been defeated, you know how difficult that can be. Bravo, Juvia! That's the way to take the high road with your head held up.  
**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, a little break from all the angst as the wedding draws near:** _Gray knew that he was in for trouble the moment Natsu started grinning._

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	22. Like a Fairy Tail

**It's Monday! It seems like you guys liked last week's angst-fest. Thanks to everyone who chimed in!  
**

 **It's been a while, but do you guys remember why all of this started (other than because I was craving some fairy tale goodness and saw some Gruvia fanart)? For those who don't, Gray only met Juvia because (first, Juvia's Sea People friends sank Gray's ship...let's start with that) Lyon had Gray grounded to teach him a lesson for destroying _another_ ship. Basically no more voyages for him and his crew until they could buy themselves another ship, which was looking almost impossible (much to Natsu's disappointment and Jellal and Erza's amusement).  
**

 **guest: Hey, I hope you had an awesome birthday! Thanks for dropping in!**

 **guest: The wait is over, I'm posting today, lol! :) Of course, this one's even shorter, but I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks!**

 **darling spider : I agree. ;) I'm super-glad you like my Natsu. He's a hard one for me to write (he's so different from me, so I have a hard time identifying with him). Thanks again!  
**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Knightwalker and her men were on the verge of a breakthrough. The man who sold the poison had been cooperative. He had readily provided the names of people who had bought that particular tincture, one of which worked in the castle.

Though it wasn't a sure thing, Gray was hopeful that Knightwalker and her crew could unravel the rest of the web before the wedding, which was only two days away.

But then he ran into Cana and Natsu on his way out of the castle.

Gray knew that he was in for trouble the moment Natsu started grinning. He had been feeling lousy enough with whatever nonsense his friends thought were a good idea. Still, he had no choice but to play along.

"We've got a surprise for you," said Cana.

"Honestly, I'm a little bit afraid," said Gray, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Don't be such a wimp, man!" said Natsu.

"Cover his eyes, Natsu," commanded Cana.

Natsu pulled off the plaid scarf he wore at his waist as a belt.

"What? No!" said Gray, struggling as Natsu wound the scarf around his head. "This is just weird, guys."

"Quit complaining. It'll be worth it when you see it," insisted Cana's voice. She sounded muffled and distant.

Blindly, Gray let Natsu steer him. He could hear the din of the crowd, making him guess they were headed through town.

He wondered where they were going.

The sound of bustling townspeople tapered into another sound, one that he'd know anywhere. Gray could hear the splash of water against wooden hulls and the rattle of chains against fluttering canvas sails.

The docks. But _why_ were they going to the docks?

"Watch the—"

"Ow! _Natsu_!"

"—step. Sorry…" laughed Natsu's voice. He sounded entirely unapologetic.

"I'll make you sorry," snarled Gray, jerking against Natsu's grip.

"Don't rough him up too bad," said Cana. "We can't have the groom all beat up on his wedding day," she crooned. "And… to commemorate your fairy tale wedding, we present you with…"

As Natsu uncovered Gray's eyes, he could see a familiar looking vessel docked in the harbor.

Gray's breath hitched.

"No way. It's…the _Fairy Tail_ ," mumbled Gray, his voice thick with emotion. He could hardly believe it.

After being forced to sink his beloved ship to cover their escape that night, he thought that nothing would be the same again. There would never be another ship quite like her. But with his own emblem blazoned proudly on the topsail, there could be no mistake.

"Congratulations," said Cana with a grin. " _Captain_ ," she added.

"She's really mine?" whispered Gray.

"As soon as the paint dries," said Cana.

"It's actually the _Fairy Tail II_ ," said Natsu proudly. He moved to point at the name engraved on the stern.

Gray shook his head in disbelief. "You had them misspell the name again and everything."

"We had to. She's an exact replica of the first. Except better," said Cana.

"Better?" choked Gray. He couldn't imagine anything being better than having his ship back.

"There's bar in the galley," said Cana, pretending to whisper. "You're welcome."

"And upgraded cannons: they're twenty-four pounders for an extra punch!" said Natsu, ramming his fist into his palm gleefully.

"Don't forget about the couple's ensuite for you and the new Missus," teased Cana. "This _is_ where we're having the wedding, by the way. It seemed more appropriate to have the ceremony at sea, especially for you. It severely limits the number of ritzy wedding guests your new father-in-law can invite, but I didn't think you'd mind that."

Gray was still shaking his head in disbelief. "But… _how_? A ship like that's gotta cost an arm and a leg!"

"Well, me and Cana rounded up the rest of the crew," explained Natsu. "And everyone's been pretty fed up with being anchored. So, we all chipped in for it."

"Thank you," said Gray, blinking away tears that made his eyes sting.

"Aw, look at you, all choked up!" crowed Natsu.

"Shut up, Natsu," snarled Gray half-heartedly.

"You're forgetting the most important part of the story, Natsu," said Cana.

"Oh, yeah. So it was totally Cana's idea."

"No, not that!" she said. "The part about Prince Lyon."

Gray stiffened. "Lyon? What does _he_ have to do with this?" asked Gray.

"He kind of paid for most of it," Cana pointed out. "Including the expedite fee to get her turned around so quickly. We would never have been able to pull this off if it wasn't for him."

Gray blinked, trying to process the unexpected news.

"That guy," sighed Gray. "He pisses me off like nobody's business. Then he goes and pulls something like this!"

"You _are_ an easy target," said Natsu cheekily.

"I'll have to be sure to thank him later," said Gray. He looked back out at the _Fairy Tail II_ , in all her glory, his eye lingering on the topsail.

Was this Lyon's idea of a wedding present? Or some gesture of apology? Gray couldn't be sure.

* * *

 **Gray, Natsu and Cana BroTP FTW!**

 **Who thinks the _Fairy Tail II_ is more of an apology from Lyon for being partly to blame for Gray's not-so-voluntary wedding arrangements? That's exactly the sort of sneaky thing I can picture him doing.  
**

 **So, the wedding scene totally has to take place on a ship. That was not optional. So, here's a ship.**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, we finally get another Nalu moment:** _Natsu lifted Lucy's chin, so he could look directly into her teary eyes. "Look, I might not be royalty or whatever, but I promise: I_ will _protect you."_

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	23. Wrong

**It's Monday!**

 **I said that Natsu can't fight Gray...but did you really think Natsu was going to just let it go?**

 **guest: lol! Lyon could probably be a little more proactive. But he's also a guy and unless they're purposely trying to mess with one another, my guy friends never cut each other off, doesn't matter who's in over their head. (That's why I think very carefully before I ask one of them for help. If I pick wrong, the others won't step in.) Not to say all guys are like that, this might just be my buddies' weird version of the Bro Code... XD Showdown in the sea? (I love that description, by the way!) We'll kick that off starting with next week's chappie, so stay tuned! Thanks! **

**\- K. Chandler**

* * *

The sky was the clearest he'd seen it on shore. Stars twinkled like wishes in the infinite blackness.

Natsu had been feeling restless, despite the hour. A jog sounded like a good way to burn off his pent-up energy, and tonight seemed like a great night for a run. After a few laps through the silent streets, Natsu found his legs driving him toward Akane Bay.

The sand gave gently under his shoes, the rhythmic crunching of his stride mingling with the roll of the tide. As much as they all gave Gray a hard time for his nautical obsession, all sailors had an affinity for the sea. And Natsu was no exception. Breathing deeply, he took in the intoxicating scent of salt and sand.

As Natsu continued, the castle stood majestically in the distance. The lights in the library were on. It looked like a late night for the Royal Scholar.

Unless, of course, Gray and Lucy were using the library to finalize wedding plans. It seemed a bit late to be rearranging things, but he and Cana _did_ just get the ceremony moved aboard the _Fairy Tail II_. Natsu could see why some details might need to be reconsidered.

But soon, Natsu realized that Lucy couldn't be inside with Gray. That would be impossible, because she was out here on the beach. She was sitting in the sand, her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Loopy!" shouted Natsu, waving wildly at her.

He expected her to jump up, an exasperated grin pulling at her lips as she tried not to laugh. She might even whack him for his cheek.

But when Lucy looked up, she didn't even smile.

"Oh, Natsu. It's you," she sniffled, rubbing at her face with the back of her hand.

"You're crying… What's the matter?" he asked. A flare of protectiveness shot through his chest. Natsu didn't care of Gray was his commanding officer or not. If Gray had done something stupid, Natsu would pound his face in.

"I'm marrying Gray tomorrow…" said Lucy, frowning. "This is real. This is _really_ happening."

"So these are happy tears?" asked Natsu, sitting down beside her. "'Cause they don't look very happy to me."

"This is all wrong," she whispered. "I don't _want_ to marry Gray."

"Then _don't_ ," declared Natsu vehemently. If Lucy never looked at Gray again, Natsu would be perfectly okay with that.

As much as he wanted his friend to be happy, Natsu couldn't help but feel a little resentful about the whole thing. The idea made him feel a little selfish. _Lucy_ made him feel a little selfish.

"Natsu…?" Lucy blinked up at him curiously.

"I mean, if you need some more time to make sure this is what you want, I'm sure he'd understand," said Natsu quickly. "Gray's a pretty decent guy."

"Yeah. He is. He _is_ a decent guy," said Lucy with a watery half-smile, but she didn't sound pleased by it.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu. "I thought decent was a good thing."

"The thing is, I…" Lucy sighed, shaking her head. "I don't think Gray wants to get married any more than I do. I think the only reason we're engaged is… is because my father's obsessed with the idea of marrying me off to some wealthy noble."

"Um, just so you know, Gray's not actually wealthy," said Natsu. "I think he might be broke."

"I know. But he's got the noble part down," said Lucy. "My father says that Gray's connection to Prince Lyon will help improve the Heartfilia family's standing," hissed Lucy. "It isn't just disgusting. It's wrong! And Gray's too nice to tell him no."

Natsu just frowned. The words 'too nice' didn't seem to fit Gray. Sure, he knew when to be formal and polite, but normally, he was stubborn and didn't back down when something was worth fighting for.

"I guess it's kind of my fault we're in this mess, huh?" said Lucy.

"It's not your fault. It was your dad's idea, right?"

"Yeah, but I've been going along with it. That makes me as guilty as he is," she said, shaking her head.

"Why did you do it, then? You obviously feel bad about it," said Natsu.

"You don't know my father. He isn't the kind of person you just say no to." Lucy let out a shuddering sigh. "I don't know what to do."

Natsu put a tentative hand on Lucy's arm. "Don't do it," he said, the words out before he could think about them. "Don't marry Gray."

Natsu ducked his head, suddenly angry with himself. What was he doing? This was _Gray's_ fiancée. They were getting married _tomorrow_!

But part of Natsu couldn't bring himself to feel sorry about what he had said. He wasn't just being selfish. Something had felt wrong all week. The whole wedding felt rushed. Neither of them seemed ready. Heck, Natsu wasn't even convinced that they actually liked each other!

For some strange reason, speaking up felt like the right thing to do.

"W-what?" asked Lucy. "What are you saying?"

"If it doesn't feel right, you shouldn't be doing it," said Natsu confidently.

"I can't! What about my father? He'll be furious when he finds out…"

Natsu took a deep breath, letting it out slowly through his mouth. "Don't worry, Lucy. I won't let him touch you," he promised.

She shook her head, barely registering that Natsu had called her by her name for the first time. "You don't know my father. He's got connections everywhere."

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"He's got more money than you can imagine. He can buy anybody. Pay people off," she said, fear flickering in her eyes.

"I don't care." Natsu lifted Lucy's chin, so he could look directly into her teary eyes. "Look, I might not be royalty or whatever, but I promise: I _will_ protect you."

"Natsu…" whispered Lucy.

"As long as this is what you want, I'll make it happen, okay? But you have want me to," he said.

She opened her mouth, then shut it again.

"So?" prompted Natsu, his stomach churning anxiously. He swallowed hard. "What's it gonna be?"

Lucy bit her lip. Then she nodded rapidly.

"Yeah?" Natsu let out a breath, his chest suddenly lighter than it had been all week. "That settles it, then!"

"Just like that?" she asked.

"Just like that."

"I don't know what I want to do yet," said Lucy slowly. "But Natsu, I think… I think I need your help. I don't want to do this alone."

"And you won't have to," he declared, flashing her a grin. It wasn't quite the answer he had been hoping for, but it was enough for now.

* * *

 **Remember I said that Lucy needed a push? This was it.**

 **I was a little bit iffy on how to write this chapter. I couldn't have Natsu just swoop in and steal 'Gray's girl'. (I mean, she's not...at least not in this story...but nobody else knows that. Anybody who can go undercover as often as Gray does in canon, he has to be a decent actor.) As much as I am all for encouraging people to follow their hearts and do what they feel is right (like Natsu does here), it's generally a bad idea to persuade married, engaged, or other committed individuals to leave their significant others. (There are exceptions to that rule, like if the person is in an abusive relationship.) That's why I gave Natsu that moment when he sort of kicks himself, because** ** **he's sort of walking a fine line here. Doubly so, since he's actually attracted to Lucy. We're walking on ethical eggshells here. I mean, imagine your OTP from any show and imagine that a third wheel is trying to break them up for his own gain. Sleazy, right? And Natsu's not like that, so hopefully this went over okay.  
****

 **Anyways, the tide's about to turn. And we're about to move into the final act.  
**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, Gray and Lucy's wedding day arrives Gajeel invites himself (the wedding crasher...):** _Gajeel raised a hand, a metal tube in his fist. "Know what this is?" he asked, his grin triumphant._

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	24. The Wedding Crasher

**It's Monday!**

 **We're heading into the last section of this story. We've got ten more chapters (for a total of thirty four) to wrap everything up. That includes resolving plot points and addressing the relationship fallout (both romantic and platonic). Because, as much as this is a fairy tale, I wanted to keep some sense of realism, and there's a lot of apologies and introspection that needs to happen before I'm comfortable calling it done. I think some of these internal issues are as important to resolve as the external conflict (Juvia slowly running out of time with this impending wedding, Lucy learning to stand up for herself, Jude, Jose and all of that). So what does that mean for us? :) I drag out the Gruvia reconciliation until they are good and ready to put _all_ their issues behind them. It felt a little irresponsible just letting them get together without resolving a few things first.  
**

 **Guest : Thanks so much; that's exactly how I hoped you'd feel about it! Natsu's a fun one to write, though I do struggle with getting him down. I always enjoy getting to hear your thoughts. I appreciate it!**

 **Guest : Gajeel's always a good time! This chapter's for you. ;) Thanks for reading!**

 **darling spider : welcome back! :) I'm glad you like it! Thanks again!**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Juvia looked out across the back of Gray's new ship. The last time she was saw a ship like this, she was trying to obliterate it. What a fitting place to spend her last day.

Today.

The day it all ended.

She was out of time.

Disappointment welled in Juvia's chest. How foolish she'd been, gambling her _soul_ for a chance, at what? Proving some silly notion that humans weren't all that bad? Was any of this worth it?

But part of Juvia couldn't bring herself to regret what she'd done. This had been her choice to make, and choices had consequences. With her freedom waning away, Juvia wasn't about to regret any of the choices she made.

If she hadn't decided to explore the world above, Juvia could never have known the wonders of the surface. She would never have imagined the wonders she would experience. And she had met _so_ many amazing people, her new friends. The clever Royal Scholar, Levy. Sharp-tongued Prince Lyon. Audacious Lieutenant Cana. Natsu, the exuberant Gunnery Master. And, of course, dear, _dear_ Gray.

And as much as it still hurt, Juvia had come to terms with Gray's decision. The ache in her heart had faded to a dull throb and the churning fire in her stomach had settled like lead. Acceptance was a strange thing.

Even stranger was the fact that Juvia didn't blame him for it. Gray had such a strong sense of responsibility and a devotion to what he considered his duty. It was one of the reasons she loved him so much. That was probably part of the reason why he had spent so much of his time helping her when she first washed up on shore.

And thanks to him, things had gotten better. She could walk around on her own now. She had even danced with these new legs of hers! She had made friends and she could communicate with them well enough, even without her voice. She didn't need Gray by her side constantly any more.

That's probably what _he_ thought, at least. Juvia guessed that Gray probably thought that she was okay now. That his work was done.

That he could turn his attention to another problem.

So he found himself a new princess to rescue.

And for as much as Juvia resented this Lucy, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Gray's fiancée. Juvia had noticed what a hard time the other girl was having and how unhappy she seemed. It couldn't have been easy to live with a father like that.

No matter how kind most humans were, there'd always be a slimy fish in the barrel. And Jude Heartfilia was one of them.

Juvia still didn't know how that girl had gotten her hands on Juvia's magic, but it didn't matter. After today, she'd belong to Jose.

Juvia looked out across the back of the ship. The setting sun dyed the sky a soft shade of pink. She smiled to herself, determined to enjoy the last of her freedom.

A splash from over the side of the ship caught her attention.

"Juvia!" shouted Gajeel. He shook the water from his unruly mane.

Juvia's eyes widened. She raised her hands and tilted her head in question.

"Can't you feel it? Meredy's got us linked," he said, holding up his wrist. " _That's_ how I found ya."

Juvia looked down at her own wrist and, sure enough, she saw a glowing loop of pink hearts just above her hand. Juvia started to nod her understanding.

"Meredy wanted to be here, but I wouldn't let her come," said Gajeel. "But she says hi."

Juvia's eyes shot wide, throwing a hasty glance over her shoulder. Meredy might be safe, but if Gray and the others saw Gajeel, they'd attack him, like they always did. Gajeel was as strong and capable as Gray was, but Gajeel was alone. If a fight broke out, he could be seriously hurt!

"Heh-heh. I wouldn't worry about that," said Gajeel, picking up on her panic. "They're too busy partying to notice me."

Despite his reassurances, Juvia was still a little leery. She was grateful for the risk he was taking to help her.

"So, you gonna ask me why I came today?" asked Gajeel.

Juvia tilted her head in question, letting the link between them fill with curiosity.

Gajeel raised a hand, a metal tube in his fist. "Know what this is?" he asked, his grin triumphant.

Juvia shook her head, eyebrows drawing together in an exaggerated show of confusion.

"Your silly little contract with the Phantom Lord," he growled smugly.

Juvia couldn't hide her surprise. How had Gajeel managed to get his hands on _that_?!

"Easy there, Juvia. I didn't do anything _too_ crazy," he shrugged. "I just stopped by to see the Phantom Lord and… had a little chat. I just made _my_ terms… Perfectly. Clear." Gajeel transformed his hand into a steel club. "Made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

Juvia knew that there was more to the story than Gajeel was sharing. Beneath the water, she could see the outline of bruises, mottled and purple, daubed along her friend's sternum and across one shoulder. She wondered what lengths he had gone to in order to get her contract back for her. Juvia's heart filled with gratitude. She'd never be able to repay him for this.

"Don't get all sappy on me," growled Gajeel. "We got work to do! Now that we got it, you gotta figure out how to read this thing. I ain't no good at this sorta stuff."

Juvia frowned. This wasn't _her_ strong suit either. If it were, she wouldn't have gotten into this mess! Then her eyes widened when she realized. There was someone who could help. Someone who was knowledgeable and clever at most things.

Juvia held up a hand, signaling for Gajeel to wait. Then she darted for the other end of the ship.

Juvia weaved through the party guests. Gray had invited quite the crowd to his wedding. Juvia rushed past Cana, who was already leading her crewmates in toasting the happy couple-to-be. Natsu, looking much more subdued than his usual self, joined in with less enthusiasm than the others.

Gray, too, stood away from the others. He had a serious look on his face as he engaged in a conversation with a woman with bright red hair and a Navy officer with a tattoo on his face. Juvia recognized them from the dinner party. Gray had told her that their names were Erza and Jellal, if she remembered correctly.

Amidst the crowd, Juvia spotted Prince Lyon, chatting with the Royal Scholar. Juvia ran up to them.

"Hey, Juvia!" said Levy. "You look great!"

"Are you enjoying the party?" asked the prince.

Juvia made a movement that approximated a nod. Then she tapped Levy on the hand.

"What's the matter?" asked Levy.

Juvia waved for Levy to follow, repeating the motion when she didn't move.

The prince frowned, his eyes narrowing. Juvia hoped he wasn't about to press for details, or worse, attempt to come along.

Levy looked from Juvia to Lyon. "I think she wants me to go with her," said Levy. "Is that what you're saying, Juvia?"

Juvia bobbed her head up and down.

"If I may, Sire?" asked Levy.

"Of course, by all means," said Lyon quickly.

Juvia flashed him a grateful smile. She latched onto Levy's wrist and dragged her to the back of the ship.

"Whoa, hey! Juvia!" cried Levy. She laughed. "Juvia, what's going on?" asked Levy.

Levy was trustworthy. If Juvia could get her to understand the situation, she was sure that Levy would keep Gajeel's presence a secret. She just had to make Gajeel didn't frighten the Royal Scholar out of her wits.

But Gajeel's fierce appearance was the least of Juvia's worries. If she could get Levy to believe that she and Gajeel were both from the sea, then things would be fine. Gajeel's piercings and studs would be easy to accept in comparison.

Juvia raised her hands to begin her explanation. She started by pointing at the edge of the ship, making a swimming motion with her arms.

"Overboard?" asked Levy.

Juvia shook her head. She pointed first at herself, then at the ocean, waiting for Levy to understand.

"Y-you're not going to jump… are you?" asked Levy, her eyes wide. "Juvia, no!"

Juvia shook her head, her frustration growing.

"Hey, Shrimp!" interrupted Gajeel. "Down here!"

Juvia would have groaned if she could. Gajeel was so impatient!

Levy looked over the edge nervously. Muffling a shriek, she jerked back, her hands over her mouth. Levy looked around wildly, her face pale.

Juvia waved at her, trying to get her to calm down.

Levy shook her head frantically. "Juvia, there's a…"

Juvia grabbed both of Levy's hands, giving a comforting squeeze. She gave the Royal Scholar a pleading look. Once she was sure she had caught Levy's eye, Juvia pointed at herself. The she pointed at Gajeel.

Levy froze. "Wait… you knew he was there?"

Juvia nodded. She clasped her hands together, pretending to beg and pointed over the edge again.

"You… want me to talk to him?" asked Levy, biting her lip nervously. With a reluctant sigh, Levy reached for the edge of the ship, her fingers tightening until her knuckles turned white. She looked back over the side.

"Sorry 'bout that," growled Gajeel. "You Juvia's friend?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" asked Levy.

"I'm Juvia's friend too," he said, his mouth pulling into a grin.

"So… what are you doing in the water?" she asked awkwardly.

For a moment, Juvia was afraid Gajeel would extend his tail and show it off. Thankfully he was smarter than that.

"That's not important. Listen. We need your help. Juvia says you're trustworthy and really smart, so I'm going to believe her."

"What are you talking about?" Levy looked back at Juvia, a confused frown on her face.

Juvia raised her hands to sign, but Gajeel cut her off.

"Juvia's got herself mixed up with some weird business with a magical contract. We need somebody to get her out of it, and we're almost out of time. Do you think you can help?"

"Juvia, why didn't you say anything!" cried Levy, her eyes widening in distress. "I mean, I guess you couldn't. But I mean, all this time?"

Juvia nodded slowly.

"Oh, Juvia," sighed Levy, shaking her head sadly. She turned back to Gajeel. "Business law was never my strong suit, but I can give it a shot."

"I'm countin' on ya, Shrimp. And so's Juvia," he said, tossing her the tube.

Levy lunged for it, windmilling her arms to keep from falling. Hurriedly, Juvia pulled her back to safety.

"Got it! I won't let you down," said Levy, clenching a determined fist.

Juvia gave her a grateful hug, which Levy returned, grinning.

She popped open the tube, carefully pulling out the paper inside. "It's dry!" she muttered in wonder.

"Give me some credit," said Gajeel. "By the way, Juvia, Aria sends his best. He's the reason my container was waterproof. Toto says hi too, even if he was completely useless."

Even Aria and Totomaru had gotten involved? Juvia felt her heart swell for the team that she had left behind. Even if they weren't as jubilant and boisterous as Gray's crew, her team did care in their own way.

Bora still wasn't her favorite individual, but Juvia had to admit that there were people like that on land or under the sea. Really, they and the humans were more similar than either of them would have imagined.

"Are you… Sea-People?" asked Levy cautiously. She looked at Juvia. "Both of you, right?"

When they locked eyes, Juvia could tell that Levy needed no confirmation. Juvia cringed, biting her lip anxiously. She knew that Levy would have found out eventually. It _was_ written in the contract, after all. Still, she hadn't planned on getting to see Levy's reaction to that news.

"Does that change anything?" asked Gajeel. He poked the tip of his black tailfin above the surface teasingly.

Levy looked thoughtful for a moment. "No," she said, finally. "I've just never met one before. All I've heard was that they attacked our ships. But, clearly, you're not attacking us now."

"Well, this is the first time I've talked with a Surface-Dweller," replied Gajeel with a shrug. "Normally, Surface-Dwellers shoot the moment they see us, but you haven't done that yet either. Guess we're even." He grinned crookedly.

Levy nodded, her logical mind satisfied. "I guess," she said. "But I'm also guessing that you're here under special circumstances?" she asked, holding up Juvia's contract.

"You're a good guesser, Shrimp," said Gajeel.

Juvia smiled gratefully at Levy. As friendly as most of the Surface-Dwellers had been, most still wouldn't have the Royal Scholar's open-mindedness for such things. Juvia had never appreciated Levy's level-headedness more.

"When do you need this by?" Levy asked, her voice businesslike again.

"Like now," said Gajeel.

" _Now_?" asked Levy. "As in _now_ -now?" she asked, her voice rising in pitch.

"What part of now don'tcha understand?" snorted Gajeel. "We have to get her out of this _today_ or something bad's gonna happen."

"How bad?" frowned Levy.

"Real bad. I mean, just read it and see," said Gajeel, gesturing at the contract. "This is, like, life or death."

Levy nodded grimly, pulling out a pair of magic spectacles, slipping them onto her face. "I'm on it. Just don't go too far. It'll be easier if I can talk things through with you. No offense, Juvia, but this might get complicated and talking with your friend will be easier than making you have to sign out everything."

"I'll be here. Just shout," Gajeel promised, tucking his tail to submerge.

"Wait!" said Levy. "What should I call you?"

Gajeel looked at Juvia over Levy's head. Juvia nodded.

"Gajeel," he said.

"Gajeel…" Levy repeated, starting to smile.

"Now hurry up."

Levy nodded. "Don't worry, Juvia. Everything's going to be okay. Leave it to us."

Gajeel's mouth curved into a determined grin. "Count on it," he promised.

Juvia could hardly believe it. Never would she have imagined that she'd see a Surface-Dweller willingly working with a Sea-Person, yet Gajeel and Levy seemed ready to put aside their differences to help her, at least for now.

And for the first time since Gray had announced his engagement, Juvia found herself filled with a desperate hope.

* * *

 **So... who saw the Gale coming? ;)**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, we cut it down to the wire:** _"Do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Gray Fullbuster to be you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, through richer and poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"_

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	25. Vows

**It's Monday!**

 **A few cameos from other minor FT characters. Can you spot them?**

 **guest: Contracts and 'legalese' are a total pain. Good thing Levy's smarter than I am! :) Thanks for reviewing.**

 **darling spider : XD Hopefully I do them justice, especially with bringing them in so close to the end. Thanks again!**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Head bowed, Lucy took her place next to her groom. The man who she'd spend the rest of her life with.

Lucy's heart thundered in her chest. This was wrong. This wasn't how things were supposed to be.

Before them, stood the wedding officiator, a bald man with a long black beard. He towered before them, reading the wedding vows from the book in his hand.

"Do you, Gray Fullbuster, take Lucy Heartfilia to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, through richer and poorer, for as long as you both shall live?" he thundered.

Gray's eyes darted towards the crowd, as if he were looking for something. His stare lingered on one of the guests, an attractive woman with fiery scarlet hair. The woman scowled in disapproval, shaking her head, while the man beside her smirked. Lucy wondered if she was an old flame of his.

Gray sighed, looking displeased. "…I do," he finally said, choking on the words.

"Do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Gray Fullbuster to be you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, through richer and poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

She didn't answer right away. Lucy looked out, locking eyes with Natsu. He gave her a tense smile, flashing a hint of teeth. His words from the previous night echoed in her head.

 _If it doesn't feel right, you shouldn't be doing it._

This wasn't right.

"Miss Heartfilia?" prompted the officiator gently.

She wasn't going to do this.

"No."

A wave of uncertainty spread through the guests.

"What?" the hulking official asked. "I beg your pardon?"

"No," repeated Lucy, shaking her head. She tore the veil from her hair, letting it fall from her fingers. "I can't," she said, her eyes meeting Natsu's. "I have to do what's right."

Natsu flashed her a thumbs-up, his grin encouraging.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy turned to face Gray. The captain looked startled, but not displeased.

"I'm so sorry," she said, shaking her head. "But this isn't what I want. And I _know_ this isn't what you really want either."

Gray grinned as the shocked look vanished from his expression. "I was just about to—" Gray started to say.

"Lucy!" barked her father. "You _foolish_ girl!" He started towards her, but Natsu darted in front of him, cutting him off.

"Back off, pops," growled Natsu. "If she doesn't wanna, then she doesn't wanna."

Lucy's father rounded on him, his face a livid purple. He raised a fist, his expression in an ugly snarl.

"Natsu, look out!" Lucy shrieked, rushing forward.

Natsu sidestepped the blow easily, catching the older man's fist in his palm. "Really, man?" asked Natsu, punctuating his sentence with a disdainful snort.

Her father snarled. "You could have had the world!" he shouted, not caring that he was making a scene.

"If this is the world, then I don't want it," snapped Lucy. "Money to buy pretty things? Power? None of that matters to me!"

"Hey, Lucy. You need to get away from this clown as soon as possible. I mean, I know he's your dad and stuff, but he's got issues," said Natsu.

"That can be arranged," a cold voice interrupted. A Navy officer with a prominent tattoo framing his right eye stepped forward. He latched onto her father's free wrist and elbow, swiftly forcing his arm behind his back.

He was joined by a tall woman, the red-head that Gray had been staring at earlier. She stepped forward, facing Lucy's father squarely. Her commanding presence reminded Lucy of a captain or an admiral. Was she another Navy officer?

"Jude Heartfilia," she said. "You, Sir, are under arrest for conspiracy, treason and the attempted murder of the Prince of Fiore, His Highness Lyon Vastia."

"Father?" whispered Lucy, a chill seeping her arms and legs.

As frightening as the pronouncement was, what scared her more was that she _did_ believe it. Her father had been so fixated on having her marry royalty and his temper had been so erratic that Lucy didn't doubt the lengths he'd go to in order to achieve his goals.

Natsu wrapped a warm arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, Luce," he said. "It'll be fine."

Lucy had a feeling that nothing was fine, but his words made her feel a little better.

"No, no!" Her father shook his head.

"Don't deny it," the woman snarled. "We have confessions from the man you bought the poison from, the guard you paid to ensure his silence, the head of housekeeping you bribed to plant your man amongst the servants, and the decoy you hired to carry the fake poison at the party," she said, counting the co-conspirators on her fingers.

"Don't forget the assassin himself," added the tattooed officer who restrained her father.

"But. _How_?" her father asked.

"Jellal has his ways," she purred.

"You flatter me, Erza," the tattooed man, apparently Jellal, said.

"It wasn't my fault. He made me!"

"So you _do_ confess?" asked Jellal loftily, his voice tinged with sarcasm. He still had Mr. Heartfilia's arms pinned behind his back.

"I was manipulated!" her father insisted, his eyes wide and fearful. "You must believe me! Please!"

The two officers exchanged glances. Then the woman, Erza, bent to look Lucy's father in the eye.

"You understand I'm arresting you for _treason_ ," said Erza slowly. "You _do_ know what that means, yes? Whether you acted alone or at another's command, you will be joining your associates, who are in my custody."

"Have your men take him below," said Gray. "We'll keep him in the brig and deal with him when we get back to shore."

Erza scowled at him, but she nodded. "You heard Captain Fullbuster, men," she said.

Lucy watched as a one-eyed sailor stepped forward with his beak-nosed crewmate. They took her father from Jellal and marched him down the hatch to one of the lower decks.

Lucy took an unsteady step forward, her insides feeling hollow. Though the shock of her father's crimes was great, another reality was starting to sink in.

What would she do? Where would she go? What would become of her? She fisted her hand in Natsu's shirt, clinging to him like a lifeline.

Natsu pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapping tight around her. "We'll figure it out. I promise."

Unable to speak, Lucy nodded into his chest.

* * *

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, everyone starts to make up:** _"I don't think either of us really had our heart set on this," interrupted Gray. "Truce?"_

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	26. The Truth Comes Out

**It's Monday!**

 **Much love to all of my reviewers last week. There were two anons who brought up some awesome points that I thought would be fun to discuss. For those who don't care for trivia and behind-the-scenes stuff, feel free to skip. :)**

 **One of my uncredited references for this story is actually the old A &E Horatio Hornblower miniseries, which I bought on Amazon on a whim and then fell in love with. It's a series of eight live-action films about the coming of age of a British naval officer during the Napoleonic Wars. The protagonist goes from being this awkward, nervous kid to a captain commanding his own ship. We get to see a lot of (romanticized) Navy life during that time period. Aside from being where I learned all of my limited nautical jargon, it definitely influenced the creative direction of this story. **

**What really stuck out to me was the emphasis that was placed on duty, respecting the chain of command (and when it's acceptable not to), the responsibility of leadership and the bonds of trust between crewmates (both equals and subordinates). It's one of the reasons I chose to portray the interactions between our Navy characters the way I did. Some readers have noticed that this is different than what the character would have done in canon, or what they themselves (the reader) would have done. There are a ton of examples (Natsu complaining to Cana about the Graylu engagement instead of taking the fight to Gray, Gray giving Knightwalker as much leeway as he does, etc.) If anyone's curious, I'd be happy to elaborate on any of them, but this A/N is too long as it is, lol!  
**

 **As far as what comes next... there's a _ton_ of stuff that still needs to be resolved. I started with the wedding, partly because that was the easiest. It was also partly because I needed to promote Lucy from being plot-device-baggage to being an actual character who does something. Plus, that was the whole point of her narrative. (Seriously, what has she done in this story? She's been the victim of political machinations, cowered in front of her father, pondered the meaning of life with Gray, sought comfort from Natsu and felt generally powerless.) While that's probably not too inaccurate for the time period, I wasn't about to let her get rescued _again._  
**

 **And Juvia... we'll see her again next week. I needed to get us in Gray's head first. Keep in mind that no one knows that Gray's engagement was all an act. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, Captain Fullbuster's heiress bride just dumped him for one of his Gunnery Master (scandal of all scandals!) He can't very well go chasing after Juvia without settling things here first. Besides... isn't anyone curious why he'd take his little ruse so far as to say 'I do'? ;) But yes, we will catch up with our girl and get her take on the matter at hand.** ** **  
****

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Gray caught himself on the edge of the hull, knees giving out as a sigh of relief escaped his lungs. For a second there, he had thought Knightwalker and her lieutenant wouldn't come through.

"All right, there, Captain?" asked Cana quietly as she came to stand next to him.

"Never better," he said, still slightly breathless. "Although a little too close for comfort," he admitted.

Of all the scrapes he had gotten himself into, this had to be one of the closest. If Lucy hadn't spoken up when she did, Gray didn't know what he would have done. He owed her his gratitude and probably an apology too.

Cana arched a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"Quit worrying, Cana," said Gray. "Everything worked out like it should have."

Cana frowned at him, her brow furrowed. "You're really okay with this? I mean, your bride just ran off with your Gunnery Master," said Cana, she jerked her head at Natsu, who was comforting Lucy in his arms.

"Give me _some_ credit!" grinned Gray. Then he shook his head. "Do you _really_ think I'd be so shallow as to hook up my buddy's girl? Natsu's been making eyes at Lucy since we ran into her. This was all part of my plan."

"You and your plans," grumbled Cana. "You _knew_ this was going to happen?"

"I suspected," said Gray somberly, pressing his mouth together. "I was wary of Heartfilia from the start, but I couldn't say anything. I need to buy enough time for us to get the evidence needed to put him away for good."

"You mean for _us_ to get the evidence needed," corrected Captain Knightwalker, a superior smirk pulling at her lips. She had joined them, Jellal trailing behind her.

Gray nodded slightly. "Nobody else could have pulled it off but you," he conceded.

"But how did you know Lucy was planning on leaving you at the altar?" asked Cana.

"I didn't," he admitted. "That was just dumb luck. I was _actually_ waiting for a different interruption. _Somebody_ was supposed to say something," said Gray, narrowing his eyes. "Cutting it awfully close there, Jellal."

The first officer of the _Heaven's Wheel_ shrugged. "I was waiting for the minister to say 'speak now or forever hold your peace'. Much more dramatic that way."

"Dramatic?" barked Gray. "I was one kiss away from being married!"

Jellal crossed his arms. "If you didn't want to go there, you shouldn't have said 'I do'," he said, entirely unsympathetic.

" _I_ was counting on you to come through. But you didn't give me the sign! I swear, it's like you do these things on purpose!"

"You make it sound like I enjoy watching you sweat," said Jellal innocently.

"What are you whining about, Fullbuster? Worked out, didn't it?" Knightwalker said with a self-satisfied smile.

"I guess," said Gray with a scowl.

"Never mind that," said Cana impatiently. "Isn't there something you need to be doing right now?" she asked.

Gray frowned. "No?"

"Have another look," said Cana, steering him to face Natsu and Lucy. "Why don't you go clear the air? Maybe keep things from getting too awkward?"

Gray swallowed hard. "Yeah. I should, shouldn't I?"

Taking a deep breath, Gray strode deliberately towards his Gunnery Master and his former fiancée. He clasped his hands behind his back to keep from fidgeting.

Lucy noticed him first. Her posture stiffened, her hands seeking purchase on Natsu's sleeve. She swallowed hard. "Gray, I…" she started, cutting herself off with a shake of her head.

Natsu narrowed his eyes as Gray approached, angling himself between Gray and Lucy. "Need something?" Natsu asked cautiously.

It was amazing how quickly Natsu had taken Lucy under his protection. Were the circumstances different, Gray would have laughed at how smitten Natsu had become. But, as it were, he wasn't here to antagonize his friend.

Gray he raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," he said, addressing Lucy. "You shouldn't have had to see that, but I couldn't find any way around it."

Lucy bit her lip, her eyes lowered. When she finally spoke, her voice was soft. "I understand why you did it," she said finally. "But, Gray? Or is it just Captain now?"

Gray grimaced. "Well, it _is_ Captain, seeing as we are on my ship," said Gray. "But I'd like it if you'd still call me Gray. If we're still friends, that is."

Lucy looked startled, her eyes wide. "You're not upset with me?"

Gray's eyebrows shot skyward. "Why would _I_ be upset with _you_? _I'm_ the one who—" Gray broke off, shaking his head.

"Because I—" Lucy had started to say, at the same time.

"I don't think either of us really had our heart set on this," interrupted Gray. "Truce?" he asked, extending his hand for her to shake.

"Sure. Truce."

Satisfied, Gray nodded, a grin pulling at his mouth.

"Take care of her, Natsu," he said. Then he turned to Lucy. "If this one gives you any trouble," he said, pointing at Natsu, "you know where to find me. I'll have him on deck-swabbing duty for a month," he promised.

"Oh, come _on_ , Gray," said Natsu.

"That would be: Come on, _Captain_ ," retorted Gray.

"Get over yourself, man!"

"You mean: Get over yourself, _sir_. Don't forget, we're at sea. On _my_ ship, might I add."

"And just where did you get this ship?" demanded Natsu. "If it wasn't for me and Cana—"

"Are you two good now?" interrupted Cana. "Sounds like you're back to normal."

"This is normal?" asked Knightwalker dryly. "The lack of discipline on your ship never fails to amaze me, Fullbuster," she commented.

"Why don't you let me run my ship the way I see fit," said Gray. "Or do you want me to question how you run yours?"

"And what would you possibly have to question?" snorted Knightwalker.

"Should I give you grief about your 'relationship' with your lieutenant, Captain Knightwalker?" he asked pointedly. "I'm not quite sure that's… appropriate. I'd hate to see you two assigned to different ships. You just seem so _attached_ to one another." He looked from Knightwalker to Jellal, grinning when he knew he had the upper hand.

Knightwalker clamped her mouth shut, flushed to the tips of her ears.

"Thought so," said Gray. He knew he was playing dirty by bringing that up, but it wasn't like they were hiding it. Besides, after the grief they'd just put him through, he deserved a little payback.

"I suppose you deserve praise," said Lyon, ignoring the tail-end of the conversation as he joined them. "Much as it pains me to admit it. Well done, all of you. That was quite the risk you took, Gray."

"Well, I didn't do it for you," said Gray. "Not really…" he amended. "I would safeguard this kingdom and the people I care about just as quickly as I would defend my own ship and my crew. I don't care how far I have to go," he said grimly. "I never _did_ thank you for the ship, though," he said. "The _Fairy Tail II_ … She's a beauty."

"Well, I didn't do it for you either," interjected Lyon, rolling his eyes. "I was just sick of running into you in the castle on your way to visit your silent little strumpet. Figured I'd get rid of you by sending you back to sea."

Gray scowled at Lyon's nickname for Juvia. "She's _not_ a strumpet," said Gray. "Has anyone seen her, by the way?"

 _There_ was someone else who deserved an apology. Gray felt particularly guilty for having neglected her for so long, necessary or not.

"Who?" asked Cana, absently.

"Juvia."

" _Oh_." Cana's eyes were wide and surprised. "Yeah, you should probably go talk to her," said Cana.

"Is that your girlfriend?" asked Lucy.

"Well, I don't know about that," said Gray hastily.

"Essentially," supplied Lyon as Gray sputtered. "Oh, come off it, Gray. Your closeness to Miss Juvia hasn't escaped my notice."

"And you still let me go through with the wedding?" said Gray, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You asked me to trust you. Said you had it handled," reminded Lyon. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Did Juvia even come to the wedding?" asked Natsu. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Oh, she's around here somewhere," said Lyon. "I saw her when I was speaking with Miss McGarden earlier. She came tearing by and took the Royal Scholar with her. Now that I think about it, she seemed to be in a hurry."

Gray frowned, a sense of foreboding prickling at his scalp. He grimaced.

"What's wrong with _you_ , man?" asked Natsu.

"I don't like this." Gray shook his head, unable to dismiss the uneasiness that lingered like a dark cloud over the horizon.

"You know the ship's only so big, right? She can't have gotten too far," Natsu pointed out.

"I'm going to look for her," Gray said. He wasn't sure why, but his gut churned like the sea before a storm.

* * *

 **So... Gray finally goes after Juvia. Keep in mind the stunt he just pulled. Also keep in mind that she's counting hours at this point. That's going to dictate her priorities at this point.**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **:** _The Phantom Lord let out an unpleasant chuckle. "You don't look pleased to see me," he smirked._ **We didn't forget about our old friend Jose, did we? ;)** **Wedding or not, time's up.**

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	27. Return of the Phantom Lord

**It's Monday! And we finally get to catch up with our girl, Juvia. I think she'd probably be too caught up in her Jose-contract problem to really pay attention and give us good narration during the ceremony (I know I'd be super distracted and stressed if it were me).** **Hopefully this week's chapter makes up for her being off-camera for the last couple of weeks.**

 **guest : You are so on-point with that one, it's a little bit scary! XD. But you'll see; I won't spoil it. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

He _wasn't_ getting married.

Relief hit her in a dizzying wave as her heart drummed in her throat. With the interruption of Gray's wedding, Juvia felt like she could fly. She brought a trembling hand to her forehead, taking a calming breath.

She barely registered the way Mr. Heartfilia was taken into custody by the Navy officers. She hardly noticed the way Lucy had taken refuge behind Natsu's protective arm. And she almost missed the look of utter relief in Gray's eyes when Lucy had left him at the altar.

On another day, any of these observations might have made Juvia's heart sing with joy. But today, the only thought in the maelstrom of Juvia's mind was that she still had a chance.

Her soul didn't belong to Jose. Not yet. If she acted quickly, she could still save herself. But she was almost out of time.

Levy had made her way through the contract easily. The convoluted prose had been no match for the Royal Scholar's keen mind. Now, she was arguing with Gajeel about what was to be done.

"That might just be the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" snarled Gajeel. Juvia could feel his annoyance clearly through their Sensory Link.

"It's easier to _fulfill_ the contract than to break it!" insisted Levy. "All Juvia has to do is get Captain Fullbuster to kiss her. Once that happens, she'll have met the terms and Jose will have no power over her. She'll be free!"

"Well, excuse _me_ for not having a lot of faith in this Captain of yours, Shrimp," seethed Gajeel, filling their link with a flutter of disdain. "If he were more reliable, we wouldn't be in this situation at all."

"We just have to _explain_ the situation to him," said Levy reasonably. "I'm sure he'll understand. It should be an easy request to fulfill, especially now that he's not getting married."

"You volunteering to explain this to him?" asked Gajeel with a snort. "'Cause I'm not gonna."

"Don't be so difficult, Gajeel!" snapped Levy.

"I am _not_ being difficult. I'm being practical."

"You are the most difficult person I've met!" Levy was almost shouting.

Seeing Gray headed their way, Juvia tapped her palm to the side of the boat, trying to get her friends' attention. She gestured wildly, drawing attention Gray's arrival.

Gajeel picked up on Juvia's message immediately. "Well, don't look now, Shrimp, 'cause here's your chance," Gajeel told Levy.

"Juvia! There you are," said Gray, his shoulders slightly hunched. "I was looking for you."

Juvia gave him a wary look, her mind racing to find a solution. Whatever happened, she could _not_ let him see Gajeel.

"Listen, Juvia. I…" Gray swallowed hard, shaking his head. His hand worked at the collar of his jacket. "I'm sorry. About everything."

Juvia tilted her head curiously, her eyes narrowing slightly. There was a part of Juvia that wanted to hear these words. But another, even stronger part, reminded her to keep her focus.

Gray grimaced, his gaze flitting to her face before darting away. "I know you've got every right to be mad at me, especially after I disappeared on you like that. And I know that I should have said something, but I… I couldn't. It was too risky."

 _That's_ what he wanted? As upsetting as the whole sham of a wedding was, Juvia understood Gray's need for secrecy. It sounded like he hadn't even let Cana and Natsu in on his plan, and they were his closest confidantes. Besides, that was in the past. There were more important things right now. Like breaking a contract.

Reconciliation could wait.

"I hurt you. And I'm sorry. Is it asking too much for you to forgive me?" said Gray quietly, offering a regretful half-smile. He started to extend his hand, then retracted it jerkily. His fingers clenched into a fist, hovering uncertainly in front of his chest.

Juvia flashed him a warm smile, taking two steps towards him. She took Gray's hand, clasping his fingers in a reassuring squeeze. Then she pulled him away from the side of the ship. Away from Gajeel.

Gray's breath left his lungs with a whoosh. "Thank you," he breathed, the ghost of a smile crossing his lips.

Juvia nodded, continuing to deliberately steer him away from Gajeel.

"Where are we going? Juvia? Is something wrong?"

Juvia tugged on his hand again, more insistently this time.

Gray ignored her, glancing over her shoulder at the side of the boat, where Levy had stationed herself. Levy's arms were spread, as if she were trying to take up as much space as possible.

"What's going on here?" asked Gray, narrowing his eyes.

"Captain!" Levy piped up. "I need you to kiss Juvia. Right now," she blurted.

Juvia cringed, the heat rushing to her face. This was _not_ how she had envisioned having this conversation. She wished she could just disappear.

Gray jerked back, dropping Juvia's hand. " _Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me. Now hurry up and do it," said Levy, her hands on her hips. "You _do_ like her, don't you?"

" _What_? I…" Gray blinked at her, his cheeks flushing. He coughed awkwardly. "Levy, what brought this on?" stammered Gray.

"It's hard to explain."

"Try." His jaw clenched as embarrassment melted to irritation.

Levy shrugged, shifting from one foot to the other. "Well, you see…" she faltered.

"Juvia?" asked Gray, shifting his piercing gaze to her.

Juvia shook her head rapidly, her face feeling impossibly hot.

"What are you keeping from me?" Without waiting for an answer, Gray took three long strides to the side of the ship.

"Wait!" cried Levy.

Juvia tried to catch Gray's elbow, but he pulled away.

Juvia's heart raced as Gray arrived at the side of the ship. He bent, starting to peer over the edge, but he was interrupted by a shout from the other end of the ship. Cana was pointing at the horizon.

A sharp chill trailed frigid fingers up Juvia's spine. The sky grew unnaturally dark. A familiar ethereal fog rolled in, swallowing Gray's ship in an abyss of haze. Shadows that stretched and reached began swooping around the ship, circling it like gulls.

Juvia trembled, her lungs tight. She shook her head desperately. _No!_ She needed more time!

A tall man melted through the mist. He wore a long robe of aubergine purple. Cold, dead eyes bored into hers, a twisted smirk teased at his lips.

"It's the Phantom Lord," gasped Cana, her cards springing to her fingers in preparation for an attack.

Erza's posture remained unaffected. "That's just a myth," she huffed, her eyes narrowing in disdain.

"Does that look like a myth to you, Knightwalker?" Prince Lyon asked sternly.

Next to her, Gray shifted into a combative stance. "Levy. Juvia. Behind me. _Now_." He pressed his fist against his palm, poised to defend them with his magic.

Juvia and Levy silently complied on leaden legs, allowing Gray to back them towards the rest of the wedding party. But it was no use.

Juvia's time was up.

The Phantom Lord let out an unpleasant chuckle. "You don't look pleased to see me," he smirked, "…Miss Heartfilia."

* * *

 **What?! Jose is here for... Lucy?!  
**

 **A swing and a miss for Gray and Juvia... and just when we thought they ready to patch up. ;)** **Seriously, how many more curve-balls do you think I can throw at them before I run out of ways to keep them apart? :P**

 **Personally, I think this week's excuse is justified... Juvia has priorities, saving her soul being at the top of that list (not getting Gajeel killed is up there too). She and Gray _do_ still need to have a serious talk at some point. Stay tuned for that... (not for a couple of weeks).  
**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **:** _"Let me explain something to you. You can't just enter a contract with the Phantom Lord and expect to get out without paying me what's due."_

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	28. A Consequence and A Price

**It's Monday!**

 **guest : Lol! See, I still think you're closer than you think you are. (But I'm cheating, because I'm looking at the entire ending and not just the next chapter.) Remember how much Jose _loves_ toying with people. When he says one thing, there's a good chance that it means something else. Hint, hint... XD Anywho, thanks for reviewing!  
**

 **I12Bfree : Thanks a bunch! Hope you like it. :)**

 **guest : Smooth sailing for Juvia? Where would be the fun in that? ;) As for Gray? Denial...maybe. But more than that, I think he's just an awkward guy who's bad with feelings. :P Hey, I'm glad you're enjoying it. And, I appreciate the encouragement. (I'm guessing that second note was you too?) Thanks for looking out for me. :)**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Lucy's palms went cold when she heard her name. She clenched her teeth, hands in front of her mouth to muffle the whimper that threatened to escape.

"What do you want with her?" snarled Natsu. Flames danced at his fists as he elbowed past her, squaring off against this menacing stranger.

"Lucy, what's going on?" demanded Gray. "Who is this?"

Lucy shook her head desperately, her chest still tight. "I don't know. I've never seen this guy before in my life!" she choked out.

"Why, that hurts, my dear," the Phantom Lord crooned, drifting toward Lucy's side before Natsu barred his way. "Your father informed me that today was your wedding day. And I traveled all this way to wish you happiness."

"You're a friend of my father's?" asked Lucy in a small, hesitant voice.

The Phantom Lord gave a greasy smile. "More of a… a business associate," he amended.

"He never said anything about a Phantom Lord," she protested.

Natsu gave a low growl. "Listen, man."

"You can call me Jose."

"I don't know what you want, but you better not be trying anything funny. You got me?" Natsu glared at the Phantom Lord, his expression lethal.

But Jose glided past him without batting an eye, approaching Prince Lyon instead. "You're looking surprisingly well, Highness. I see you made good use of the ring I sent for you, my dear Miss Heartfilia. It proved _helpful_ , yes?"

Lucy's eyes widened, looking at the magic ring she wore. She hadn't thought anything of it when her father had given it to her. But if it was a present from Jose, that changed things.

"It was you from the start, wasn't it," Lucy breathed. "You're the one who set my father up."

It all made sense now. How her father had started paraded her around the castle. His insistence at her getting married. And the convenient way he had known that the prince had been poisoned that night.

"Set up?" asked Jose coldly. "Oh, no, no. He did that all on his own. Selfish little human, clever in his own right. No, I simply provided him with the means to accomplish his goals. His motivations were all his own."

"What does that mean?" asked Lucy.

"He asked me to save his fellow merchants of the Love and Lucky Merchant Association. It was quite the _noble_ request. I couldn't refuse him. For the appropriate price, of course," ammended Jose. "Where is Heartfilia, by the way? I need to congratulate him."

"He's been arrested for crimes against the Crown," Jellal said, his eyes glinting coldly.

"No matter. Perhaps you could pass my message along, Miss Heartfilia. Or is it Mrs. Fullbuster now?" Jose leered, his tone contemptuous.

Lucy shook her head mutely.

" _No_?" asked Jose, his mocking tone suggesting that he already knew what happened. "Oh, dear. That _is_ a problem." He frowned, his voice dripping with false concern. "Looks like he didn't uphold his end of the bargain after all."

"What bargain?" asked Lucy in a hard voice. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She hoped she didn't look as vulnerable as she felt. If she did, the Phantom Lord didn't comment on it.

"I'm glad you asked, Miss Heartfilia. I'm glad you asked," said Jose smoothly. "He promised me that you, one Lucy Heartfilia, would be wed to one Captain Gray Fullbuster by noon… _today_. If those terms were met, he'd be free of any contractual obligations. I'd even let him keep that magic ring as a bonus. If he didn't, well… I'd be keeping his soul," said Jose with a wicked smile. "Oh, _correction_. He renegotiated that," said Jose, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, yes. We agreed that I'd get _your_ soul."

"What?! No!" Lucy's heart was pounding so hard it hurt to breathe. "You can't have my soul! I would never agree to something that!"

"No, but your father did. Those were the terms. I'm simply here to collect."

Lucy shuddered as she remembered her father's erratic temper and his desperate attempts to force her into marriage. _This_ was what he had been trying to prevent… He'd bartered her soul away in a desperate attempt to save his own. Then he'd decided that an arranged marriage was the lesser of two evils. Lucy could hardly believe it.

"That's the most messed up thing I've ever heard," snarled Natsu. "You're nothing but a swindler!"

"Swindler?" Jose let out an unpleasant chuckle. "I don't know what you mean," he said airily. "It's just business, after all. Entirely aboveboard. Perfectly legal."

"I don't care. You stay away from her," barked Natsu, his fists raised.

"Lucy Heartfilia belongs to me. I'll take her by force if I have to."

"I won't let you take her!" roared Natsu, springing towards the Phantom Lord. He surged toward the dark mage, but Jose flung him aside easily, sending him crashing towards the deck.

"Ooh, that's got to hurt," commented Cana lightly, seeming unconcerned.

"Natsu!" shrieked Lucy.

"Natsu's a tough guy. It'll take more than that to get him," whispered Cana, but her eyes were serious, and she was still poised to strike with her own magic.

"Let me explain something to you. You can't just enter a contract with the Phantom Lord and expect to get out without paying me what's due."

"Lucy had nothing to do with it." Natsu pushed himself to his feet, his expression defiant.

Jose snarled, his fist clamping around the fire mage's neck. He raised Natsu into the air, bringing him to eye level.

Natsu's choked, gasping for breath, his hands tugging at the Phantom Lord's wrists.

"Let him go. Please just let him go!" Lucy sobbed. "Don't hurt him. _Please_."

"I don't grant miracles for free. Every spell, every enchantment, ever transformation I do—even that ring Miss Heartfilia is wearing—all these things come with a consequence. A _price_. Are you offering to pay it?" he seethed at Natsu.

"What if I am?" Natsu rasped, his eyes blazing with determination.

"That _idiot_ ," groaned Gray, joining them. He readied his magic to defend his comrade.

"The ring. Is that what this is about?" cried Lucy, her voice wavering. "Look, I don't want your stupid ring. If that's all you're here for, then you can have it back!"

Lucy tore the magic ring from her hand, the back of her finger stinging where the metal scraped across it. Drawing her arm back, Lucy brought her fist above her shoulder, hurling the accursed ring towards him with all her might.

"Here, take it! Just leave him alone! _Please!_ "

She waited for Jose to release Natsu and chase after the trinket.

But the Phantom Lord made no move to intercept it. Instead, he smirked, letting it sail past him and towards the edge of the ship.

* * *

 **Hello, Juvia's magic... Goodbye, Juvia's magic... Oops! XD**

 **And you guys thought I couldn't make it any worse...**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **:** _But Juvia's fists met air as the ring slipped through her fingers, lost to her forever._

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	29. The Sound of Silence

**It's Monday!**

 **guest : LOL! That would be horribly ironic... and beyond hilarious. I kinda wish I'd thought of that. ;) Kidding, kidding! Tempted though I would have been, I wouldn't _actually_ have done that. But that's totally my sense of humor. Thanks!**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

The world around her exploded with the sounds of battle.

Juvia could feel the scalding surge of magic in the air as Natsu sent a wild burst of flame shooting across the deck. She could hear the scrape of metal on metal as Erza drew a magic sword, seemingly out of thin air. Cana's sharp voice mingled with Gray's low growl as both of them rushed to join their comrades in battle.

But Juvia paid them no mind. She wasn't paying attention to the way Erza and Gray barked orders to their respective crews. She ignored the way Lieutenant Jellal's meteors rained fiery havoc over the darkened sea.

All she could see was the ring that housed her magic, rotating unsteadily as it soared through the air.

Juvia pushed past Levy, desperately bolting towards the side of the boat. Putting all of her strength into her flimsy legs, Juvia rushed to catch the precious treasure before it plunged into the inky darkness. She lunged over the side, stretching her arms out as far as they would go, clasping her hands together. But her fists met air as the ring slipped through her fingers, lost to her forever.

Juvia crashed onto her knees as she heard the splash. Her vision blurred with hot tears, every shaky breath feeling like glass in her tightening chest. The rational part of her knew that she had already given up her magic. It had been forfeited weeks ago. But it hurt, all the same. She had been so _close_!

But Juvia's feelings of heartbreak were quickly drowned by a surge of overwhelming triumph. Her heart gave a hopeful leap as she remembered the Sensory Link she still shared with Gajeel. She had forgotten that he was still near the ship.

"Juvia, over here!" shouted Levy, waving her over. The Royal Scholar leaned over the side of the ship, dangling precariously for a moment as she reached for something from Gajeel's open palm.

"Careful, Shrimp," muttered Gajeel. "Fishing for this thing was hard enough. Don't need you to go falling in too. You're so small I'd lose you for sure."

Levy shot Gajeel an irritated glare, her hand finally closing around the object in triumph. "Got it!" Hoisting herself back to safety, Levy turned to Juvia with a grin. "I'm guessing this is yours," she said, extending her dripping hand to reveal the magic ring.

Gajeel tsked impatiently. "All this trouble over a little ring," he huffed. "You need to hold onto your stuff better, Juvia."

Juvia bobbed her head gratefully, swallowing the lump in her throat. Her stomach was a mess of butterflies as Juvia reached tentatively for the precious gem that now housed her magic. Levy startled her by pulling it away.

"It wasn't always a ring, was it?" Levy asked quietly. "If you're really a Sea-Person, then you were born with your magic. This used to be a part of you, right?"

Juvia nodded, hugging her arms to her chest. She remembered how much it had hurt to give up a part of herself. She longed to have her magic back inside of her where it belonged.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out." Levy tapped the ring on the side of the hull thoughtfully. "See if you can break it, Gajeel," suggested Levy.

" _What_?!"

"I'm not an expert in enchanting objects or anything, but I did study a little of the theory," said Levy. "Magic will try to remain its native state. It has a form it wants to be in and it will try its hardest to stay that way. And if I'm right, Juvia's magic power doesn't want to be trapped in that ring. Not really. It's not normal. If you break it, Juvia's magic should try to go back where it belongs."

"Back to Juvia, you mean," said Gajeel.

"It makes sense, right? I mean, the Phantom Lord took your powers by force, right? There's nothing normal about that."

"If it's so abnormal, then how do all you humans have magic-infused objects?" challenged Gajeel.

"We make them, of course," said Levy.

"Make them?" repeated Gajeel.

Levy nodded. "Of course. Any magic object can be used to infuse another object. I mean, it's not an easy thing to do, so magic is still very precious, but it's not impossible to obtain," said Levy. Then she frowned. "Gajeel, you didn't think we _stole_ all of our magic, did you?" she asked slowly.

Gajeel shrugged, though Juvia could tell how sheepish he was feeling because of their Sensory Link. "D'ya blame me? I mean where else would it come from?"

Levy paused to mull this over. "Well, I suppose we must have, at one point. But that isn't something we do anymore. That just sounds barbaric." Levy scrunched her nose in distaste.

Gajeel nodded. "Give it here," he said, catching the ring in his palm. A steel kunai appeared between his fingers. "All right. Watch out, Shrimp." Gajeel tossed the ring up in the air, launching his weapon after it with a practiced flick of his wrist. The steel point shattered the ring into tiny fragments. Magic power surged, freed of its container, rushing back to its rightful owner.

Juvia could feel her powers flowing back into her body, warming her from the inside. She was _whole_ again.

"My magic!" gasped Juvia, a breathy laugh escaping her.

"Your _voice_!" said Levy, excitedly. "You can talk!"

Juvia nodded, blinking back tears. "Thank you. Levy, Gajeel, thank you!" she breathed. "I never thought…" Juvia shook her head again, excited beyond coherence.

"So what'cha gonna do now, Juvia? Will you come back with us? Meredy's waiting back at the grotto."

Juvia longed to see her friend again. It felt like a lifetime since they had last spoken. Could she really just go back?

"I _can't_ ," she said.

"Whatd'ya mean can't?" demanded Gajeel.

"She hasn't fulfilled or broken her contract yet," Levy reminded him. "If she leaves with you now, it won't stop that Phantom Lord guy from going after her."

"And even with my magic, I still can't breathe underwater," Juvia pointed out. Then she looked over her shoulder, where her other friends were locked in battle with the Phantom Lord. "Besides, I have to help them. Now that I've got my magic back, I need to teach this Phantom Lord a lesson he'll remember."

Gajeel gave Juvia an appraising look. "Good enough for me," he said finally. "You know, Bora was wrong about you. You haven't gotten soft. You're just as strong as ever." Gajeel transformed his fist into a steel club.

"What are you doing?" asked Juvia.

"I've got a little bone to pick with the Phantom Lord too," growled Gajeel, starting to submerge.

"But… your armor," said Juvia. She had never seen Gajeel go into battle without his steel scales.

"Yeah, um. I ain't gonna be able to do that no more," said Gajeel, running a hand awkwardly through his wet hair.

"What do you mean?" asked Juvia. "Why not?"

"Because." Gajeel looked away. "I gave it up."

Juvia searched his face. "What do you mean gave it up?" she asked quietly, suspecting she wouldn't like his answer.

Levy narrowed her eyes. "You mean to Jose?" she asked sharply. "In exchange for Juvia's contract?"

"You really are too smart, Shrimp," complained Gajeel, crossing his arms defensively.

" _Gajeel_!" gasped Juvia. Her stomach did a guilty flip, eyes darting to the bruising she had noticed on his torso earlier.

"Look, I had to give him _something_. And it wasn't like it was a big deal or anything," he said, shrugging. "The rest of you guys don't have armor, and you get along just fine."

Juvia shook her head, swallowing hard. This was all her fault. Her foolishness had cost him his armor and he'd gotten hurt because of it.

"Look, it's fine. Wasn't like I gave him my soul or nothin'," Gajeel joked.

Juvia and Levy exchanged worried glances.

Gajeel gave an impatient huff. "Come on, Juvia. We gotta get going. Save your new friends and all that."

Finally, Juvia sighed. "You're right."

"Be careful, Gajeel," said Levy. "You too, Juvia."

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Gajeel, submerging in a flurry of foam.

Juvia nodded, offering the Royal Scholar a tight smile. "You stay safe too, Levy."

Juvia rushed to assist her new friends, the explosion of Cana's card magic thundering in her ears. She ducked as one of Jose's shades lunged for her. Two others circled above, dark, wispy fingers reached for her arm. She retaliated with a jet of water, dispelling the shadows with a shot of her magic.

She could see where Gajeel had surfaced on the opposite side of the ship. She knew how strong Gajeel was, but that didn't stop Juvia from wanting to keep an eye on him.

Gajeel puffed out his cheeks, holding his breath. Raising his hands to his mouth, he formed a tube with his fists. He blew, spraying a formation of shade soldiers with magic and metal shards.

The handful of mottled bruises on his chest hardly counted as a real injury. But they proved just how much he relied on his impenetrable steel scales. Gajeel was so accustomed to being impervious. He wasn't used to having to dodge attacks like the rest of them were.

Though she had her own opponents to fight, Juvia couldn't help but worry for her old friend.

 _That_ was her mistake.

* * *

 **Yay for protective Gajeel. :)**

 **So... Juvia has her voice back! That means that she and Gray may be able to have an actual conversation at some point... XD (Seriously, it might be the first time they've spoken without having to play charades.) But she's not out of the woods yet. Like Levy pointed out, they've still got the contract thing to figure out.**

 **But hopefully this (along with the last Gajeel & Levy conversation) has shed some light on the humans' side of the whole Land Dwellers vs Sea People thing. Between the accusations of stealing of magic, the idea that the Surface-Dwellers don't belong at sea, the fact that each considers the other side to be the aggressor and some of the other prejudices (Sea-People are inhuman or Surface-Dwellers are greedy and heartless), it's little wonder that neither side has taken the time to have a conversation and compare notes.**

 **But now that Levy _has..._ what do you suppose that'll mean for our heroes? Keep in mind that Levy is neutral enough to be considered impartial (by the Prince and others in the court) but she has enough clout to influence some decisions. IRL, people like Levy often have more power than most would give them credit for.**

 **Let's freeze-frame this one and catch up with Gray and what's been happening with the battle.**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, the battle rages and our Captains have a decision to make:** _She drew a careful breath. "We need to withdraw."_

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	30. From the Front Lines

**It's another Mermaid Monday! So Juvia got her voice back last week... all good from here on out, right? Psh! Never gonna happen. I've got four more chapters after this one (three plus an epilogue), and I've still got a rug-pull or two up my sleeve. ;)  
**

 **guest : Ah, but can you imagine Gray's reaction to hearing her speak? :P (I've been building up to it...I'm hoping it's worth it.) You're right. Of course Jose won't leave without her... he's basically messing with her head. I mean, he looks right at Juvia (who _was_ expecting him) and says he's here for Lucy (who _wasn't_ expecting him)?! What better way to lull her into a false sense of security? Thanks for the R&R!  
**

 **guest : Aw, thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **I12Bfree : But, of course! In the most spectacular way possible. :) Thanks!**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

First aid was much more difficult when the person you were trying to help wouldn't quit squirming.

"Hold still, will ya?" growled Gray.

"Geez, that's cold!" yelped Natsu, jerking away from Gray's hand.

"Of course, it's cold. It's ice," said Gray unsympathetically. He knew that Natsu's flame lacrima made him averse to sudden temperature drops, but this was ridiculous. "Now, hold _still_."

Lucy held Natsu up from behind, both hands on his shoulders. She kept Natsu steady as Gray iced over the worst of Natsu's injuries: a blackened eye that was starting to swell shut and a deep gash across his thigh that had soaked his pant leg in blood.

"It almost hurts worse than it did before," Natsu complained through gritted teeth.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Lucy, worrying at her lip.

"'Course, I am. This? This is nothin'," said Natsu, flashing Lucy a pale version of his usual toothy grin. "I'm goo— Easy, man!" he snarled at Gray.

"He'll be fine," said Gray flatly. "It's just a flesh wound—"

"All good," breathed Natsu, making to stand until Lucy yanked him back down.

"—Although the brain damage might be permanent," muttered Gray. "Would you chill out for a sec?"

"We gotta get back in there," Natsu insisted. "Everyone's counting on us. I'm _not_ going to sit this one out. I don't care what you say."

It seemed foolhardy, but Gray trusted Natsu to know his own limits well enough to keep from endangering the rest of the crew. That was one of the first lessons any officer in combat would learn.

"Oh, Natsu. Be careful," said Lucy.

"I got this," he said, flashing her a thumbs-up.

Gray rolled his eyes, leaving his Gunnery Master to his own devices. Natsu would be all right. And if he was looking after Lucy, she would be fine too. Most of his guests were warriors in their own right, so they could hold their own. He was really more worried about Lyon, Levy and Juvia.

Lyon's magic was better suited for delivering justice and ruling the kingdom. He knew some basic defensive spells, but combat magic wasn't his forte. Similarly, as one of Fiore's sharpest minds, Levy's was more of a strategist. The battlefield was no place for her. And Juvia? Gray couldn't recall ever having seen her use magic.

He hoped that the three of them had been smart enough to get themselves someplace safe. Relatively safe, he amended, seeing as there wasn't much place to hide on a ship that was under attack.

Gray pressed his way through the throng of combatants. The air pulsed with the magical shockwave of Jellal's torrent of meteors. He could hear the sizzle of Natsu's fire. Clearing the way with a disc of ice, Gray found himself fighting back-to-back with Cana.

She waved her hands, summoning a spread of ten cards. Another wave sent them flying, each creating an explosion as they found their targets.

"Now would be a good time for one of your famous plans, Captain," shouted Cana.

"You think so?" he asked dryly.

"Anytime now," she said.

"I'm working on it," he hollered back.

Looking around, Gray spotted Captain Knightwalker surrounded by a dozen of Jose's shades. Sword raised, she swung at one, then another, but they pressed in on her like a dark miasma.

Bringing his hands together, Gray fashioned lances out of his magic, skewering enough of Knightwalker's opponents for her to finish the rest herself.

She scowled when she saw him.

"You're welcome," said Gray, not about to let the opportunity to gloat slide.

Knightwalker nodded her thanks grudgingly. "We can't keep this up," she told him grimly. "My men are exhausted. So are yours. There's no end to these shadows that he conjures, and we haven't been able to land a single hit on him yet. Not even with Jellal's heavenly meteors. It's like he's being shielded by something."

"What's your point?" asked Gray.

She drew a careful breath. "We need to withdraw."

"Oh, yeah? And go where?" snapped Gray. "We can't back out now."

"Retreat is our only option. We're not going to win this one," she said in a low voice.

Gray growled. "We're not going to win by retreating either. That Phantom Lord guy is going to follow us no matter what we do. But if you think you can get away, by all means!"

Gray was no stranger to retreat. He knew it wasn't an easy call to make and he appreciated Captain Knightwalker's courage for proposing it. But he wasn't about to run off with his tail between his legs. Not unless he knew there was something to be gained.

Knightwalker scowled, her eyes furious. "Are you calling me a coward?" she hissed.

Gray shook his head. "I just think you're miscalculating." After a slight hesitation, Gray addressed her, meeting her gaze squarely. "Knightwalker. No. _Erza_ … If you and the _Heaven's Wheel_ do withdraw, will you take Juvia with you?" he asked quietly. "And Lyon, Levy, and Lucy—if Natsu will give her up, that is."

Knightwalker's lips parted slightly, surprised by his request. "I thought you said we'd be no better off."

"They'll be no worse off either. I'd feel at ease knowing they were in your care," Gray admitted.

"That's too bad. I've decided not to go. The _Heaven's Wheel_ will support the crew of the _Fairy Tail_ to the end."

" _What_?! But you just—"

"I just changed my mind. Deal with it. Now, I think I saw Prince Lyon and Levy McGarden headed for galley."

"I'll see if I can find them," said Gray.

* * *

 **The battle does not appear to be going well. Doesn't help that Jose's apparently untouchable, huh? (Why do you suppose that is?)**

 **Also, I couldn't help but parallel Erza's canon plea to Gray to withdraw from the (initial) battle against Phantom. This one worked out a little bit differently (no tears here), given that we're not dealing with 'Erza,' but Captain Knightwalker here. I headcanon that she and Jellal like to make things as difficult as possible for Gray and his team. Gotta love that rivalry! XD  
**

 **And there was Gray's attempt at 'women and children first'. Well, maybe more like 'evacuate the civilians.' Oh, wait. Juvia's _not_ a civilian, is she...? Won't that make for an interesting conversation...? ;)  
**

 **(See, Gray still hasn't learned. Run to Cana; confide in Knighwalker. Things blow up and he slips right into Captain-mode, never mind anything else.** **Hint, hint.** **)  
**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **, Juvia's secret is out... sort of:** _"I wouldn't worry too much about your little strumpet, if I were you," commented Lyon. "After what she did to your last ship, she might be a better fighter than you are."_

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	31. The Woman from the Sea

**It's Monday!**

 **guest : Wait for it~ I'll do ya one better. XD Sink Gray's new ship? It's funny you mention that. The guys have that exact conversation a couple of chapters from now. So trivia for you: Gray's ship Fairy Tail was supposed to be a parallel to the guild hall in the anime. The first one was destroyed during a raid by Phantom (Gajeel, Juvia and the rest of the Element 4). In _Silence_ , stole the name Phantom Lord to use as Jose's title (partly as a reference to canon, partly because all those souls he steals are pretty much phantoms) to be my villain, but I kept the rest of the Phantom team together. The new ship is supposed to be like the new guild hall, which was the same as the old, only better. I don't know if anyone caught that (or if I already told this story in my A/N at some point), but that's where my head was at.**

 **darling spider : ;) The pieces are going to start coming together. I think you'll like it.**

 **guest : That's an interesting point. ****In this case, he's just razzing Gray for the fun of it. ;) Don't get me wrong;** **I super _love_ the Gray and Lyon as brothers dynamic and turning them into a triangle with Juvia is totally my speed. :) But to keep things fresh, I give myself rules in each universe that I write. In this universe, I didn't let Lyon even look at Juvia. I tried to keep him out of the limelight because he's my favorite and I'm forcing myself to ignore him. XD  
**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

The ship's galley was below deck, which made it an ideal hiding place. As Knightwalker had guessed, Lyon was there, along with Levy. As Gray descended to the galley, he could hear snatches of their conversation, their voices echoing in the stairwell.

"They're not dangerous, Sire. Once this is all over, I think we should ask them to be our allies," Levy was saying. "You'd feel the same way if you'd speak to one of them."

"That's a matter to be considered once we're back on shore," Lyon replied.

"But, Sire!"

"I'm not opposed to the idea, Miss McGarden. But none of that has any bearing unless we manage to defeat the Phantom Lord. I don't want to use Fiore Law if I don't have to."

Gray almost choked. They were considering using Fiore Law? It wasn't necessarily fatal, but the cost to the caster was so high, that Fiore Law was a spell used almost exclusively in times of war.

"Don't we have any other options, Miss McGarden? The ancient spells are not to be taken lightly," Lyon reminded her.

Levy leaned against the counter, a worried frown scrunching her features. "I know that. And besides, it wouldn't do us any good for you to use it now. Not while Juvia's contract is still in effect. As long as that's true, the Phantom Lord is essentially invulnerable. We'll need to break or somehow invalidate the contract before we can even consider our plan of attack."

Lyon crossed his arms. In his formal attire, he looked out of place in a humble ship's kitchen. "I swear, for both of them to get mixed up in this nonsense… It's _absurd_."

Contract? Mixed up? Gray wasn't sure what they were talking about, but now wasn't the time to ask.

"You are _not_ using that spell," said Gray.

Lyon looked entirely unsurprised by his sudden appearance. "Ah, Gray. Miss McGarden was just catching me up on her latest discovery," said Lyon conversationally. "We may need to have a chat afterwards."

"What?" Gray blinked at Lyon's nonchalance. "Yeah, whatever. Later. Stop dodging my question."

"I don't recall a question being asked," said Lyon.

God, he was infuriating! Gray ignored the urge to sock his cousin in the face. "You aren't planning to use Fiore Law, are you?" asked Gray.

Lyon looked away.

"Lyon!"

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to that," he said grimly. "But I doubt that was what you came tearing down here for…"

"Have either of you seen Juvia?" asked Gray. "I was hoping I'd find her with you."

"She was. But she joined the fight a little bit ago," said Levy.

"She _what?!_ " Gray couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How could you let her do something so stupid?" he demanded.

"I wouldn't worry too much about your little strumpet, if I were you," commented Lyon. "After what she did to your last ship, she might be a better fighter than you are."

" _What_? What are you talking about?" growled Gray. Then he threw his hands up. "Forget it. I don't have time for this!" he shouted, taking the stairs two steps at a time.

He had to find her.

"Juvia!" he shouted.

Where could she be? Why would she jump into a fight like that? She wasn't a trained warrior like Cana or even Captain Knightwalker.

 _After what she did to your last ship, she might be a better fighter than you are._

What did Lyon mean by that? He and Juvia hadn't met until after the destruction of the original _Fairy Tail_. And Gray had sank her himself.

"Juvia!" Gray looked around, scanning the battlefield for Juvia.

He caught sight of her at the edge of the fray, loose curls flowing around her, dodging Jose's shades with the measured steps of a battle-hardened warrior.

She raised her right hand, a tentacle of water emanating from her fingers to slice through two of Jose's shadowy henchmen. Her eyes blazed with determination as she brought her arms together, crossing them at the wrists. She flung her arms open, a towering cyclone of water bursting forth, sweeping shades across the deck.

Gray was struck with a sense of déjà vu. _After what she did to your last ship_ … The sensation of pins and needles stung Gray's skin. A battle that raged around him. Flames rampant on the deck. And a burst of water magic. The night the _Fairy Tail_ sank.

The memory was hazy and chaotic, but Gray remembered looking at the enemy over the edge of the hull, catching sight of one of the female combatants in the water. She had a small, expressive face framed by flowing curls and that same determination burning in her eyes.

 _Juvia_.

Gray felt like his throat was closing up. He couldn't breathe.

Juvia was a Sea-Person. Juvia was _the enemy_. Juvia had attacked his ship and his friends!

Juvia… wasn't even human.

He thought he knew who she was, but now…

Gray watched Juvia dispatch three more of the Phantom Lord's shades with unearthly efficiency. It was like they were nothing at all.

Gray followed her gaze as she turned toward the sea, a concerned frown pulling at her features. One of her accomplices lay in wait, his menacing, studded face rising above the inky, black water.

He seemed vaguely familiar as well. Gray suspected that he, too, might have been there the night of the attack. Is this what Juvia and Levy had been hiding from him earlier?

The studded Sea-Person had raised his hands to his face, taking a breath, the way Natsu did before he unleashed one of his breath attacks.

Gray brought his own hands together, a fist pressed solidly to the opposite palm. He wouldn't let this metal-faced freak hurt his friends. Over his dead body.

He prepared to retaliate, surprised when the whirlwind of molten metal was directed towards three of Jose's minions that were sneaking up on Cana. Did that guy just try to help them? Why would he do something like that?

 _They're not dangerous, Sire. Once this is all over, I think we should ask them to be our allies._

Was that what Levy had meant?

A pulse of dark energy rocketed toward Juvia from behind. Her eyes on her comrade in the sea, she didn't seem to notice it.

" _Juvia_!" Acting on instinct, Gray sprang forward, the words tearing from his throat.

His feet pounded against the wooden deck in time with his heart. Desperately, he elbowed his way past Natsu and Jellal. Though he didn't know why, Gray knew he had to reach her.

Juvia turned at the sound of his voice, eyes wide as Gray shoved her out of harm's way. He twisted, trying to avoid the blast himself. But either he was too slow, or there just wasn't enough distance.

The blast hit him square in the chest, sending an explosion of pain coursing through him. His vision tunneled, flashing white. He slammed his eyes shut as he was flung against the deck.

* * *

 **Oops. That's gotta suck. (** ** **...But that seemed like a good place to stop. Yeah? XD)  
****

 **Sea-People. Friend or foe? As you can tell, Gray's sort of conflicted right now...**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **:** _Then, gradually, the feeling started to fade as he drifted back to himself. Fading away, away… into nothing._

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	32. The Real Juvia

**It's Monday!  
**

 **So to those of you who caught it... last week's chapter was a reference to events in the manga. (I don't actually read the manga, so I don't know what the actual chapter number is. But I've seen fanart and comments and discussion, so I get the gist of what went down.) From what I can tell, that was a key event for Gray and Juvia's canon relationship, so I figured I needed to parallel it here.**

 **Just a warning... this is going to be a tough chapter for some of you guys. And probably not in the way you expect. (Sometimes I parallel, sometimes I subvert, sometimes I lampshade. I always try to be unexpected. Doesn't always work, but I do try.)**

 **I feel like my goal as a writer is to focus on creating a (subjectively) 'good' story; I'm not as concerned about what truth-in-canon was or even how I personally feel about it. Like a film director, if I think a character is a good fit to play a certain part in a story, I'm casting them for the role, even if I hate the character or dislike the ship or whatever. Because odds are, somebody likes that character or ship. Then, it's not about me, at that point; it's about them. So I try my hardest to do a good job with it and give them a story that will entertain and delight them, and that I can be proud of having written. Although, whether I was successful or not is up for debate. :)  
**

 **But enough rambling... Let's cut to the chase and rejoin Gray and Juvia... who are finally in the same place. It's _still_ not a good time for them to catch up, though.**

 **Guest : Or we could turn this into Snow White or Sleeping Beauty instead, right? Just kidding! We're not actually doing that, unfortunately. (I totally thought of that just now.)**

 **I12Bfree : :P I like a good crash and burn. Actually, just a crash. In the original draft, the attack was fire-based so there was some burn going on too, but I realized that Jose's shades don't do fireballs, so we ended up here.  
**

 **Guest : Hey, thanks! That's a neat perspective, and it sounds like you put a lot of thought into it. ****I don't know that my stories necessarily reflect my opinions. I'm usually too busy trying to do the opposite of what's expected (after I've convinced you that I'm going to play it straight, of course). However, it's true that I have my biases (don't we all?) and they sometimes sneak their way into my stories.**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

It felt like he had been stabbed through the chest.

Small hands rolled him onto his back, sending a fresh wave of pain through his torso.

"Gray! _Gray!_?"

It was a woman's voice. Distant. Frantic.

Cool fingers brushed gently across his cheek. He could feel a hand carding through his hair, comforting and familiar.

Just like the other time. There was someone there with him then, too. He couldn't remember. Why couldn't he remember?

Gray opened his eyes slowly, blinking as the world came back into focus. A pale, worried face hovered above him.

"Juvia?" he gasped, his voice little more than a rattle. He coughed weakly, each breath tearing through his lungs like fire.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she said, relief shining in her eyes.

Gray started to push himself up, the movement sending agony flaring through his chest again. The edges of his world were starting to darken, his vision blurring frighteningly. He fought the pull of unconsciousness.

Juvia's hand clamped itself on his shoulder, holding him down. "Don't try to move. Just hold still, okay?"

Gray nodded, forcing his eyes open again, "Y-your voice… How?" he croaked, his words triggering another painful fit of coughing. He could feel his strength leaving him.

"Shh, it's all right. You're all right, darling. Breathe," she coaxed, her gentle hand rubbing circles across his chest.

Gray moaned in protest, gasping sharply as he felt something shift in his chest. He batted her hand away weakly. "Don't," he panted, breathless and dizzy. The world around him was fading. "Hurts."

"Sorry." She pulled away quickly, making Gray regret the loss of physical contact.

"J-Juvia, I…"

"No, don't say anything," insisted Juvia gently as she took one of his hands.

"But I…" Gray coughed again. "You..."

"Stop that," said Juvia. She didn't let him finish, shutting her eyes.

Gray relaxed as a soothing coolness crept its way up his hand. Gray could feel the tell-tale pulse of magic as the sensation spread, to his wrist, his elbow, then his shoulder. His entire arm was comfortably cool and numb, like it was being bathed in a healing balm.

The refreshing feeling spilled into his chest and through his legs, spreading as if it were water. The pain faded into a dull throb, as if washed away by this magic. He could feel the bones and damaged tissue knitting itself together, smoothing the ache away all together.

This, too, Gray remembered. Someone had grasped his hand like this after he had been pulled from the wreckage of the original _Fairy Tail_. Juvia had taken Lyon's hand this way as he lay dying from poison. And Natsu's after Levy had dropped a dictionary on his head.

Waves of comfort lapped at his body. The magic flowing through him made him feel weightless, almost like he was floating. Then, gradually, the feeling started to fade as he drifted back to himself. Fading away, away… into nothing.

Slowly, Gray opened his eyes.

"Better?" Juvia asked, almost shyly. She was still holding his hand.

More than just better. He felt… unbelievable. Even his fatigue and soreness from the battle earlier was gone.

Juvia didn't stop him when Gray pushed himself up on his elbow.

"You're the girl from Akane Bay," said Gray quietly. "You're the one who saved my life after my ship exploded." He searched her face for confirmation, even though he didn't need it.

A small smile pulled at Juvia's lips. "You… remember me?"

"I remember you…" Gray swallowed hard. "From the night the _Fairy Tail_ sank. You were the ones who attacked us too, weren't you?" he asked, her voice low. He couldn't help the note of accusation in his voice.

Juvia gasped. "No…" She shook her head, her eyes growing round. "I-It's not like that," she whispered, her expression crumbling.

"You're trying to tell me that _wasn't_ you?"

"It… it was. But…" Juvia shook her head.

Gray let out a slow breath, fighting to keep his voice even and free from emotion. He deserved answers. And she deserved a fair chance, free from judgement.

"You attacked us. But then you saved my life. Why?" he croaked.

"Gray…?" she whispered.

"Answer the question."

Juvia's lip quivered. "I didn't… _know you_ back then. But I wanted to," she admitted, raising her eyes to meet his.

"Is that why you got mixed up with Jose?"

"I needed to know," she said. "I had to know who you were and if what they said about you was true."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked finally.

Juvia's gaze grew distant. "I _know_ you now. You and the others are nothing like I thought you'd be. You're different. A good kind of different."

"…You're different than I thought too," said Gray.

Gray surveyed Juvia carefully, his lips pressed in a thin line. Who was she really?

She was the girl who had destroyed his ship.

She was the girl who had saved his life. Although, technically, they were probably even, since he'd saved her too.

But Gray couldn't help the tug in his heart that he still felt when he thought of her.

All those weeks she'd spent at the castle, Gray had gotten to know her. After the time they had spent together, Gray couldn't see Juvia as some kind of monster. She wasn't some sort of horrifying creature that attacked unsuspecting sailors.

She was the pretty girl he danced with at a party. She was the gentle soul who had held him when his world was falling apart.

It didn't matter if she was a human or a Sea-Person. She was _Juvia_.

Gray reached for her hand, helping to pull her to her feet.

And even though he knew she was better than he deserved, she was the one that he needed.

* * *

 **And after that final dose of angst, we're ready for the reconciliation scene. (No, that wasn't it. This was the tough conversation that I've been promising. I sort of needed them to figure this out before they could really be open with one another. In this story, both Gray and Juvia have had their share of secrets. I didn't think they'd ever be okay if they didn't talk about it and put it behind them. Moving past that is sort of a big deal, so I hope I didn't make it too easy for them.)**

 **There's just one last thing for them to figure out (other than the Jose thing). We've seen this universe's Gray default to being dutiful Captain first and committed boyfriend second. I've hinted before (in an A/N towards the beginning of the 2nd arc) that until Gray was ready to take on challenges with Juvia _together_ (as opposed to trying to solve them himself or running to his Navy buddies like he typically does) this wasn't going to work out. He still has yet to prove that he's ready to do that. Good thing we've got one more chapter before the epilogue for him to get it right. XD**

 **I struggled with how get rid of Jose. As much as I've been trying to make references to canon, I didn't want to do... _that_. Seemed sort of lazy to me... XD And with a cast this large, I wanted everyone to get a final curtain call. I didn't quite get _everyone_ in, but I think I did okay. We have that to look forward to next time too.  
**

 **Next time, in** ** _Silence_** **:** _"Together, then?" he asked, extending his hand to her._

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	33. Together

**It's Mermaid Monday! Oh, wow, you guys, we're coming up on the end...  
**

 **Keep in mind that Juvia does _not_ know what Gray decided yet. And after his line of questioning, she has it in her head that rejection is inevitable, which is where we pick up this week.  
**

 **guest : It worked, tee-hee! I was sort of hoping I'd distract you long enough that it wouldn't be super obvious where I was going with it. (Actually, I was really hoping that you'd assume I might actually kill-off Gray... yeah, I don't think anyone bought it. XD) Thanks again!**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

"Gray?" Juvia's head snapped up, uncertainty fluttering in her chest.

A crooked smile pulled at Gray's mouth. "I just got you back. You really think I'm just going to let you go?"

"But I used to be one of _them_ ," she protested weakly, trying to pull away from him.

"I don't care about that," he said, tightening his hand around hers firmly.

"You don't?" she whispered.

He shook his head. "I know _you_ now, too," said Gray, his voice warm. "Whatever happens, I'm not letting Jose take you," he promised.

 _Very cute, Captain. But will you two hurry it up?_ Cana's voice echoed through Juvia's head.

"That's Cana's voice!" exclaimed Juvia.

"You heard her too?" asked Gray.

 _That's the way it works. Are you two holding hands or something? Because I was only supposed to get the Captain, but I can hear both of you._

"And just how much did you hear, Cana?" he growled.

 _…Enough._ But this time the voice wasn't Cana's. _Good to hear you and your little strumpet have reconciled._

"Lyon!" barked Gray. "Just who all is on here?"

 _Warren Rocko, sir. Glad you're well._

 _It's Levy. I'm on too._

"Why did you call us all together?" asked Gray.

Levy was the one who responded. _We can't keep this up. We have to take the Phantom Lord out. Now._

"Knightwalker said that we couldn't touch him. Like he was shielded or something," said Gray.

 _Well, he shouldn't be anymore._ Levy's voice was impatient. _Trust me on this. With Juvia's contract fulfilled, you should be able to attack him now. So hit him with all you've got! If you can get him, even just once, we can take care of the rest._

Her contract was fulfilled? How? She didn't feel any different. Was Levy sure about that? And what did she mean about taking care of the rest? Juvia had so many questions, but this wasn't the time.

"Understood," said Gray, not one to question orders. "I'll need everyone to provide cover fire."

 _You got it, Captain. Warren and I will let the others know. Cana out!_

Lyon chimed in too. _Be careful, idiot. We're counting on you._

Gray turned to Juvia. "You need to get somewhere safe," he said. "Levy and Lyon are hiding in the galley if you want to join them."

"I'm coming with you," she insisted.

"Juvia, no. That's crazy!" he said.

"The Phantom Lord is _my_ problem, said Juvia. "If it wasn't for my deal with him—"

"And the deal that Lucy's dad made," Gray reminded her. "That's why he showed up in the first place."

"—this wouldn't be happening. You're crazy if you think I'll let you go without me," she said stubbornly.

"What kind of man would let his woman face this sort of danger?"

"What kind of woman would let her man face this sort of danger _alone_? Gray, darling. I'm a capable warrior, just like you are."

Gray looked hesitant, his shoulders visibly tense.

"You know what I can do. You've fought against me, remember?" she asked gently.

"I do," he said with a reluctant sigh. "Together, then?" he asked, extending his hand to her.

She smiled. "Together," agreed Juvia.

Juvia followed Gray as they fought their way across the crowded deck. He stopped them before they reached the side of the ship.

"Right here," said Gray. "Any closer and he'll notice us."

"Do you think we can get him from here?" asked Juvia.

Gray chuckled, grinning crookedly. "Oh, we've got this." He pressed his palm to hers, interlacing their fingers. Then he pulled her close.

Her magic surged within her chest, soothingly familiar. The chill of Gray's ice made her skin prickle as his powers mingled with hers. A vortex of ice and water formed, whipping around them.

Gray guided their joined hands forward, pointing at Jose. He gave her a sharp nod, unleashing his magic into their combined attack. Juvia did the same, pouring all of her power into her connection with Gray.

Energy exploded from their hands. The rush of piercing ice and slicing water shot forth, engulfing Jose in the unyielding torrent, knocking him backwards. He landed in the ocean with a mighty splash that rocked the entire.

Jose gave an angry snarl. "What? No! That's not possible. This shouldn't have—"

"There's more where that came from, Jose!" shouted Juvia. She raised her hands in preparation to strike him again.

"If it isn't Miss Juvia," Jose snarled. "Looks like I can claim both of you at once. Convenient."

Jose made it sound like running into her was his good fortune, but Juvia knew better. This was just another one of his games. The Phantom Lord was too manipulative to leave anything up to chance. He had planned to take her all along.

"You have no claim over _either_ of these girls," shouted Levy, surprising everyone by bursting onto deck. "Your time is up, Phantom Lord!"

"Levy?" mumbled Juvia. Was this what she meant by taking care of things?

"That's preposterous!" he said. Jose rose out of the ocean, floating high above Gray's ship. His cloak fluttered around him. "I _own_ those two."

"If I was wrong, we wouldn't have been able to hit you," said Levy. "But if you still don't believe me, we can prove it."

"How?" snarled Jose.

Lyon emerged from the galley. "Fiore Law," he said, his expression stony.

 _"That's_ your plan?! Lyon, don't be stupid!" yelled Gray.

"Shut up, Gray." Lyon brought his hands together, a ball of blue light glowing between them.

Jose backed away, his eyes wild. "You're joking."

Juvia could feel the ship rocking as the air pulsed with magic. Gray looked like he wanted to bolt, run over and knock some sense into his cousin. Juvia wrapped her arms around one of Gray's, anchoring him. She'd never heard of the spell the prince was planning to use, but it felt dangerous.

"Am I?" asked Lyon, pausing only a moment before starting into the incantation, " _I call upon the ancient forces that rule the land and seas. Come forth_ —"

Jose's eyes widened, a flicker of fear flashing through them. He gave an angry snarl when he saw how serious Prince Lyon was. "Today's victory is yours. But don't think you've heard the last of me," he hissed.

In a flourish of cloak and shadow, the Phantom Lord dissolved into nothingness, fog and shades and dark water vanishing along with him.

The sky, clear again, was tinged with the velvety purples of twilight.

With a sigh, Lyon let his hands drop, his relief palpable. "Rather fortunate that he didn't call my bluff."

"You were bluffing?" asked Gray, eyebrows raised incredulously.

"Of course, I was. What sort of fool did you take me for?"

"And what would you have done if it didn't work?" seethed Gray.

"You trust your team. Likewise, I trust mine," said Lyon. "Miss McGarden is seldom wrong."

Levy bowed her head humbly. "Thank you, sire."

"How did you know that would work?" Juvia asked. "And what about my contract with Jose? I'm… confused," she admitted.

"It was a hunch, actually," said Levy. "Since the Phantom Lord seemed to enjoy contracts, I figured the only way to defeat him was to beat him at his own game."

"Perhaps you'd best start from the beginning," said Lyon as the others started to gather around.

Levy nodded. "Magical contracts are binding," explained Levy. "While the contract is in effect, there are clauses that protect both parties to keep things from getting out of hand. It's sort of like a nonaggression clause. Because of this, it would have been pointless for him to try and attack anyone he had an active contract with."

Juvia's eyes widened. So that was why he had floated right by her when he first appeared! He'd been ignoring her because he knew he couldn't touch her.

"Is that why our attacks on him were ineffective?" asked Erza.

"That's right. But once Juvia's contract was broken, attacking him was fair game. And Jose knew that, so one hit was enough to prove it."

"So, you had the prince threaten him with a spell that would actually hurt him…" said Jellal, nodding. "Very clever."

"I wasn't sure what it would take to actually injure the Phantom Lord. He's pretty powerful. So I figured I'd start at the top with Fiore Law," said Levy.

"Makes sense," Gray nodded. "Though it was still stupid."

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Miss McGarden," praised Lyon.

"But how did you know that Jose didn't have actual claim to Juvia and Lucy?" asked Gray. "If he had, your plan wouldn't have worked."

"It was pretty simple, actually," shrugged Levy. "I reviewed a copy of Juvia's contact with Jose. All Juvia had to do was prove that the captain was in love with her. She met the terms the moment Gray got shot in the chest. Once I saw that, I knew we could finish him off."

"I thought it said I had to kiss him," mumbled Juvia, her face impossibly hot.

"Not necessarily," said Levy. "That was just the easiest way, assuming you both meant it. It would have been a lot less messy than having the captain almost die protecting you."

"I don't understand," said Juvia.

"A man would hardly die to protect a woman he _didn't_ love," shrugged Levy.

Cana elbowed Gray in the ribs, grinning insolently at his sour expression.

"We were just lucky you had your powers back," said Levy. "Can you imagine what would have happened to the captain if you didn't?"

Juvia shuddered at the thought, but she felt a little better when Gray gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"What about Lucy?" interrupted Natsu. He and Lucy had finally joined the group. He was limping, his arm tucked around Lucy's shoulders. "If this guy's so smart, he would have known not to mess with her either."

Levy shook her head. "By the time Jose showed up, he already lost his claim on her."

"So, wait. All that stuff about Lucy's soul…" asked Natsu.

"All a bluff," said Levy. "He wouldn't have been able to take her. That was actually where I got the idea that we should bluff him back."

"But… what about the deal my dad made?" protested Lucy. "Was that for real?"

"I think so," said Levy. "But it wasn't binding. While it is legal for a parent to enter a legal agreement on behalf of their child, the law in Fiore does not allow convicted felons this protection," she explained, one finger held up as if giving a lecture. "You were free the minute your father was arrested. Both of him, and of his deal. You're legally independent now, Lucy."

"So Jude Heartfilia was just another part of the Phantom Lord's plan," said Jellal, appearing next to Erza.

"That was my guess," said Levy. "It was a loophole in the 'nonaggression' that allowed him to get at Juvia."

"Impressive work," said Erza, nodding.

"Very," agreed Lyon, nodding. "When we get back, I'm increasing your research budget, Miss McGarden."

"I'm just glad we didn't wreck another ship," said Gray. "Somehow I don't think that's in the budget."

"Agreed. I would _not_ have forgiven you so easily this time," said Lyon.

"What are you talking about?" huffed Gray. "We just saved the day."

"I don't have to buy Captain Knightwalker a new ship every time _she_ saves the day. If I did, I'd have to make her an admiral with as many ships as she'd have!"

Erza tilted her chin smugly.

"Whatever," Gray snorted, crossing his arms. "I want to hear you say that the next time I'm busy saving your sorry hide."

"Who saved who, now?" asked Lyon harshly. " _I_ was the one who actually sent the Phantom Lord away."

"By _pretending_ to use magic. After hiding in the galley for the _entire_ battle!"

"What does it matter how I did it? It worked, didn't it?"

"Because it was Levy's idea!"

"So all's well that ends well," said Cana brightly. "This calls for drinks! Anyone else?"

Silently, Jellal extended a hand to Erza, who accepted with a shrug.

"Lucy?" asked Natsu.

"Sure," she said.

"Did you want to go?" Gray asked Juvia.

"Actually, there's somebody I want you to meet," said Juvia. She would have to introduce Gajeel to Gray eventually. Now seemed like a pretty good time.

* * *

 **So how 'bout that Unison Raid, huh? XD That's a big one for them in canon, so I also wanted to use it here. Having Gray and Juvia work together as equals was also hugely important for me. No more secrets, no more power dynamic, none of the opposite sides stuff.  
**

 **Hopefully this chapter also explains some of the weirdness that I've sprinkled into the last few chapters (Jose ignoring Juvia... which was intentional; Jose being invulnerable; the Jude and Lucy connection, etc.) Hopefully nothing felt too out of the blue. I want to be unexpected, but not ridiculous, so I've been trying to drop hints for the last 5-7 chapters.**

 **As for getting rid of Jose, I was inspired by the actual Phantom arc in canon. Given that Makarov rose from his sickbed to one-shot Jose with the Deus Ex-Machina that was Fairy Law, I didn't have a lot to work with. I tried to get around that by _not_ actually using the spell, and falling back to the whole theme of contracts and loopholes. I also wanted to pay homage to the Galuna Island arc. With the number of times Gray and Lyon fake each other out with Iced Shell, I thought an aborted forbidden spell was fitting.  
**

 **Plus, since he's not actually dead, that gives us the option for a sequel if we ever wanted to revisit this universe. (Unlikely, but I like to leave the possibility open.)**

 **There's one thing we're missing. Can anyone guess what it is? We'll find out in the epilogue!  
**

 **Next time, in the final chapter of** ** _Silence_** **, the epilogue:** _This was how things were supposed to be._

 **Stop back next Monday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	34. Epilogue

**It's Monday!**

 **Wow... what a ride! This is the last chapter of _Silence_. I had a lot of fun with this one. If you did too, I'd be honored if you'd consider leaving a comment or a fave. :)  
**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who's come along on this journey with us. You guys have been so supportive and it's been amazing connecting with everyone. Special thanks to all of my regular reviewers (you know who you are ;)) The handful of you have kept me really engaged and motivated, and it's been amazing. Thanks!  
**

 **Be sure to check my post-chapter notes to see what else I'm working on.**

 **Guest : You are correct! More on that at the very end... mostly because those who thought it was obvious already know what's coming, but still have a shot at surprising anyone who didn't think of it. Ah, I'm such a troll... XD**

 **Guest : Aw, thank you so much! The characters in this universe have sort of grown on me. ******I'd definitely consider a continuation, for sure!** I'm a little bit afraid of giving this universe sequel-itis, though. I can't remember the last time I saw a decent sequel (Aladdin and The Lion King were the only two Disney sequels that I liked. I sort of thought they should have left well enough alone with some of the others. IMHO.) :) **

**Guest : That would be this chapter, but hopefully it's a good one! :D**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Juvia walked through the courtyard with Gray, his arm draped over her shoulders. This was how things were supposed to be. After a couple of weeks, things had started going back to normal.

As normal as they could be, that was. Juvia would be staying with the humans. By fulfilling her contract with Jose, Juvia had regained her freedom, but she'd lost her tail forever.

Still, she couldn't complain. She had gotten her magic back and she could speak again. That was enough for her, even though there were still times that she yearned for the feeling of gliding through the water, looking up at the glowing surface. And she would miss getting to be with Meredy and Gajeel and even some of the others. She had to admit that Totomaru wasn't _that_ bad.

If she was honest with herself, the surface wasn't everything she had hoped it would be. But neither was the sea. Nothing was really perfect. And even though Juvia wasn't sure this is the fate she would have chosen for herself, she was happy.

She and Gray had just gotten back from saying goodbye to Jellal and Erza, along with the rest of the crew of the _Heaven's Wheel_. They had left port this morning on a mission to escort a large merchant vessel. Juvia and Gray had gone to see them off.

Then they had come back to the castle to meet with Prince Lyon. Levy had been encouraging him to open a dialogue with the Sea-People in hopes of putting their differences aside. Privately, Juvia suspected the Royal Scholar had ulterior motives, but she couldn't disagree with the idea.

Maybe, just maybe, they'd be able to end this someday, if they all worked at it. The conflict between their peoples had gone on long enough.

"Say, Juvia. That girl you were talking to yesterday. Is she a friend of yours?" asked the prince.

"You mean Meredy?" asked Juvia. The prince had caught the tail-end of one of her late-night chats with her friend earlier that week. Juvia tilted her head, studying the prince careful. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he said quickly. But Juvia could see the tell-tale flush that crossed his cheeks. "Just… She's kind of cute."

Juvia relaxed, smiling brightly. She thought she'd caught him staring out at the sea last night! "Well, then I'll have to introduce you sometime."

"I'd like that."

"I can't believe this," complained Gray. "You give me all this grief about doing what's expected. But then you see some random girl and you're all like— _I'm in love!_ " Gray brought a hand up to his forehead, pretending to swoon. Then he rolled his eyes. "Geez, give me a break, Lyon!"

Lyon scoffed. "I just said she was cute. I did _not_ say I wanted to run away with her."

"Good thing too, seeing as she's got a _tail_. No offense," Gray added quickly.

"None taken, darling," said Juvia. "A tail would be problematic for anyone. I mean, Meredy's basically stuck in the ocean. But I don't know what to do about that, though."

"No more deals what that Phantom Lord person, that's for sure," growled Gray.

"Don't worry. I think we've all learned our lesson there," nodded Juvia.

"Good."

"I wonder if Miss McGarden could be of any assistance," mused Lyon. He walked ahead of them, his hands clasped loosely behind his back.

"Levy?" asked Gray.

"She _is_ the Royal Scholar. If anyone could figure out the magic required to make such a thing happen, it would be her."

"If you want, I could even give her a little extra motivation," suggested Juvia.

Prince Lyon perked up immediately. "Is that so? What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I happened to see Levy making eyes at my other friend, Gajeel."

"Which one's he?"

"Gajeel's the burly one with the, um, piercings." Juvia pointed at her own eyebrow.

"Piercings?" repeated the prince. He turned to look at her, his expression blank.

Gray snickered. "Levy and your studded friend? Sorry, Juvia, but I don't see it!"

Juvia latched onto Gray's elbow. "Some people wouldn't have thought that we'd work out. But here we are. I don't think that's that crazy for Levy and Gajeel to get together."

"Yeah, but that's completely different. _We're_ not opposi—"

"You two _are_ opposites," interrupted the prince. "She's a Sea-Person who risked everything to come on land, and you're a human who would gladly spend the rest of your life at sea!"

"Well, when you put it that way…" shrugged Gray. There was a fond look in his eyes as they met hers.

"It's like we were made for each other," said Juvia softly.

Lyon cleared his throat. "With regards to your studded friend," he reminded Juvia.

"Oh, that's right!" said Juvia.

"It certainly wouldn't hurt to mention his interest to Miss McGarden if you think it might motivate her," said Prince Lyon. "Do what you must."

"What happened to only marrying foreign royalty?" demanded Gray.

"Technically, Miss Meredy would be a foreign dignitary, would she not? We are considering becoming allies," Lyon responded smoothly. Then he rounded on Gray with a scowl. "And I _didn't_ say I was marrying her!"

Juvia giggled.

With Levy, and possibly Lyon, pushing for change, a truce between the Sea-People and the Land-Dwellers seemed more and more plausible. Changing the opinion of an entire people would be difficult, but reaching an understanding with one person was entirely possible. It was still optimistic, but perhaps it wasn't so unrealistic. After all, if she and Gray could find each other, perhaps such a dream was still within reach.

"Either way, we've got some time to figure it out," said Gray. "It'll be nearly a month before I'm supposed to set sail again."

"Why so long?" asked Juvia. "I know you were dying to get back out on the ocean, now that you've got a ship again."

"Natsu and Cana," said Gray. "Both of them asked if we could stay in Akane a while longer. Of course, I said yes. I couldn't leave without my two most senior officers."

"Natsu wants to spend more time with Lucy!" squealed Juvia, clasping her hands excitedly. "Am I right?"

Gray shrugged. "I don't know what that idiot's thinking, but he can do whatever he wants."

"I think that's a safe bet," remarked Prince Lyon. "I converted Jude Heartfilia's sentence to imprisonment for his daughter's sake. But without her father around, there is a lot that she'll have to deal with on her own now. All of his assets are hers to manage. That includes Heartfilia Holdings."

"And _Natsu's_ helping her? I almost think I _should_ check on them," said Gray.

"Oh, they'll be fine," said Juvia.

"You don't know Natsu," Gray scoffed.

"What about Lieutenant Alberona?" asked the prince. "Visiting her father, perhaps?"

"Well, she _said_ she wanted to meet up with the guys from the _Cerberus_ before they set sail in a couple of weeks."

"How nice!" said Juvia. "Cana is always so sweet. I'm glad she's found somebody too," she said, recalling the tall, dark sailor Cana had been chatting with the night of the dinner party.

Gray snorted. "And you don't know Cana."

"What does that mean?" asked Juvia.

"Cana's one and only is a tall, dark ale," said Gray dryly.

"Oh, Gray…" sighed Juvia, shaking her head.

"It's true," he said.

"What about you?" asked Juvia.

"Eh? What about me?" asked Gray.

"Who's _your_ one and only?" asked Juvia, coming up on her toes to slip her arms around his shoulders.

"I dunno," said Gray with a stiff shrug. He looked away.

" _Gray_!"

He chuckled, his eyes twinkling playfully as he turned back to her. He pulled her close, resting his forehead against hers.

"You know the only one I need is you," he murmured. Trailing his fingers along her jaw, he guided her chin upwards, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

* * *

 **Squee! (So that's the end.)**

 **Five points to the anon reviewer who guessed that we'd wrap with a kiss! XD I was debating whether or not that would be too cliche. I finally caved and went with it. I mean, this whole thing has been one cliche after another. No sense in trying to get clever two lines from the end. XD (Not all of my long-fics will end with a kiss, BTW. Anderson's original didn't even specify one, but it was so central to Disney's iconic take on Mermaid, that it seemed appropriate in this case.)  
**

 **What's up next?**

 **Let's talk future stories. We're going to take a little bit of a break from the _Fairy Tail as Old as Time_ series and Monday uploads. I've been working on another adaptation, but it's just not quite ready yet. I've got a first draft, but it still needs work. I've come to terms with the fact that I won't have anything for a few weeks, while I deal with plot holes that're wide enough for the Titanic to fit through. XD Hopefully it won't take too much longer; ******I'm shooting for December, mostly because that would be delightfully appropriate. (Hint, hint.)****

 **This next story is about a lost princess and a stranger trying to reunite her with her family. While not technically a fairy tale (or a Disney film), the animated film was a childhood favorite of mine. Can anyone guess which story I'm talking about? This one is going to be a Jerza. (Yay Jerza!)** ** **I didn't get to play with Jerza a whole lot in _Silence_... I mean, Jellal pretty much didn't have a personality in this fic, so it was fun to do a another take on them in a different universe.  
****

 **In the meantime, there is another option for those who are looking for more romance, drama, angst, heartbreak and fun from me. I'm still doing weekly uploads of my other long-running series** ** _Mazeverse_ ****on Fridays. For those who haven't heard of it, I threw together a handful of theories, observations and a couple of what-ifs and weave them together into a universe where I purposely take us in a different direction than canon. For those who can't stomach the thought of non-canon pairings, this may not be your cup of tea. For those who occasionally like their pairs rare and served with a side of crazy, I'd be honored if you'd join me there!  
**

 **Until next time! - Karine**


End file.
